What Just Happened?
by SheMarauder
Summary: Book lover David Philips is sent into his favorite book series after an unfortunate accident. Why is he in Alagaesia? Is he supposed to help Eragon? How would he help Eragon he's just a kid! Well, you'll find out won't you. (Better than summary)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so criticism requested. (I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle).

'Thoughts'

RRRRRRING!

'Ugh finally! I thought I'd never get outta here!', these were the thoughts belonging to one David Philips as he waited for the school bell to ring, announcing the last day of his junior year in high school.

'Finally, now I can go home and read my books in peace' David thought.

While walking on the sidewalk home he started to pull out one of his favorite books, Eragon. "Hey David! David wait up!" John, one of David's best, if only, friends shouted for him. Heaving an exasperated sigh, David let John catch up. "What is it John?"

"Geez man lighten up"

"I will lighten up if you left me alone, please"

"Oh ho I see what's up, you're getting all pissy cause I'm interrupting your very much needed reading time, aren't I David?"

"Yes as a matter of fact you are. So if you don't mind I would like to continue reading"

"Ugh! Your always reading that book! Why don't you come over to my house and we can play some games together or something?"

"As enjoyable as that sounds, I think I would very much prefer to stay home and do more fun things like read my books"

"Well if it sounds so enjoyable to you, you wouldn't mind if I just took this", said John, plucking Eragon out of David's hands "and did this", and then threw the book out into the middle of the street.

"What the hell john!" David exclaimed while rushing into the street to retrieve his book.

"Yea yea, just get out of the street before your ran over". But David wasn't paying attention to John, to engrossed in his book looking for damage. "David come on". Deeming the book acceptable, David started walking towards the sidewalk. He was halfway there when he heard the sound of tires squealing. Startled he looked up and saw a black van careening towards him. David was rooted on the spot, staring shocked and frightened at the van hurtling towards him, unable to move.

A hysterical john shouted,"David MOVE!", breaking David out of his stupor. But David knew he would never make it to John. All David could do was look at John and tell him "it's not your fault" before getting hit and succumbing to darkness.

So? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

'Thoughts'

The first thing he noticed upon waking up was how much his body ached.

'Uh, good god what happened?' David thought as he lay there, trying to pull his thoughts together and remember what the heck happened to make his body ache so much.

'Ok, I was walking home, was reading Eragon, John came and THREW my book in the street! Uh, and then, and thennn, OH! The van!' Thought David rushing to sit up forgetting about his previous pain too look around an take note of where he was.

"Well let's see, trees, trees, oh and look more trees! You'd think after getting hit by a car they would put you in the hospital. But no, I'm in a freaking forest. At least none of my bones are broken, then I'd be in real trouble".

Standing up, David looked towards the afternoon sky checking the sun so he could at least tell which direction he could go.

Looking around, he didn't see his backpack. Shrugging when he couldn't find it he decided to go northwards and hope he finds a town or city somewhere nearby.

Hours later David was ready to just give up and drop. 'I can't be that far from civilization! I haven't even found a road or a path. Of course my phone was in my backpack, which has disappeared when I woke up in this god forsaken forest!'

Frustrated and hungry, David looks to the sky and realizes it's going to get dark soon and that if he is going to get home he needs to keep searching if he wants to find any help.

So, grudgingly continuing his trek through the woods, David strains to look for any signs of a road or path. Maybe even a hiker, but all he can hear is the crunch of dry twigs and leaves beneath his boots.

Deciding he should give up his search for the day David looks for something he might be able to eat, but none of the trees or bushes have anything he could eat.

Hungry, tired, and upset David looks for a place where he may be able to sleep, when he hears rustling in the bushes somewhere behind him. Spinning around he scans the foliage looking for whatever could have caused the disturbance, praying he won't be mauled by some bear.

Not seeing anything he turns and starts to walk away when he hears a twig snapping. Heart beating quickly, David faces the direction the noise came from.

'Ok David, breathe David'. Taking a deep breathe David runs toward where the sound was and was startled when a deer came bounding past him a further into the forest.

Breathing a sigh of relief David started looking for shelter again when he had a thought. 'Maybe if I followed the deer it could lead me somewhere useful. Like food, or shelter, maybe even water!'. So with a ray of hope, David started chasing after the deer. But the exhaustion and hunger from the day was finally catching up to him. Collapsing to the ground the last thing he remembers is the sound of running water.


	3. Chapter 3

'Thoughts'

Sitting up with a groan David looked around him and realized that his adventures through the forest were, indeed, not a dream and still had no idea where he was.

Absently noting that it was rather early in the morning, David despondently looks out across a crystal clear river, wondering if he'll ever get home when it hits him.

"WATER!"

Jumping in as if his life depends on it, David splashed and dove through the water, drinking all the while trying to quench his thirst and maybe help with some of his hunger.

Drinking as much as he could David stood in the waist deep water he looked around and saw a group of fish swimming up stream. Thinking of his empty, water filled, stomach, David waddles to shore and starts hunting for a somewhat sharp stick hoping that maybe he could have some breakfast.

'Well they're no pancakes or waffles but they'll have to do" he thought absently while he walked upstream towards where he last saw the group of fish.

Standing on the bank as close to the fish as he could get, David looked for the largest fish he could. Upon spotting one he brought up his makeshift spear, took aim, and hurled it into the water. Scaring the other fish away, David notices that he had indeed caught the fish. 'Thank god!' He thought,'I can eat!'.

Brining the fish up to take it off, David noticed the end of the spear that went through the fish had become flat, making it impossible to just slip the fish off the end.

'I don't know much about spear fishing, but I know enough to know that that isn't normal'

Peering at the spot where his spear had struck the fish, David notices something odd half covered on the bottom of the river.

Setting the fish on the bank David goes under the water and pries the object from under the muddy rocks. Swimming back to his fish on the bank, David sets the object onto his lap so that he might get a closer look at it.

Sitting on his lap has to be one of the most beautiful stones David had ever seen. It was as long as his forearm and the width of his hand. It was a beautiful aqua blue color, with mint green webbing spread across it. Knocking on the stone be heard a pure note resonate through the forest.

'This is amazing' he thought. 'Where did it come from though? There's no way somebody could lose something as precious as this'. Shrugging it off he chose to keep the stone. He noticed from the corner of his eye that the fish had stopped moving and decided he needed a fire if he was going to eat it. 'There is no way I'm eating that raw'.

After searching the forest for the materials needed to light a fire, David took two rocks and started striking them together to make sparks. Seeing a couple sparks jump out and start the fire all he could think about is how thankful he is that his mother made him get into Boy Scouts.

The thought of his mother gave him pause. He hadn't even thought about his mom when he woke up in the woods. 'I wonder if she misses me'.

Absently watching the fish cook over the fire he couldn't help but think about his parents and appreciate all the little details that he hadn't noticed before.

How her beach blonde hair never went past her shoulders, pinning him with her icy blue eyes and telling him to quit reading his 'god forsaken books' and go hang out with his friends. Getting upset when she would come home from work and see he didn't do any of his chores. 'God I miss her. She's probably worried sick about me'.

Thinking about his father he wondered what he would have done. Dying 3 years ago when he was just 14 years old David thought about his father's appearance. His auburn colored hair that stuck up in every direction. His kind chocolate colored eyes and a smile that would make you feel better whether or not you were sad in the first place.

I compared them to myself. While having some of his father's features its safe to say that David is a carbon copy of his mother. With hair, while auburn like his father's, doesn't stick up in every direction. Standing at six feet he's lean and slightly muscled like his mother. While he has a square jaw like his father he has his mothers blue eyes that are actually a lot like the stone in his lap now that he thinks about it.

Looking at the stone in his lap David eats his fish while wondering why the stone has the same blue color as his eyes.

Deciding its a coincidence David lays down next to the embers of the fire and falling into a peaceful sleep curled around this mysterious blue stone.


	4. Chapter 4

'Thoughts'

After spending two weeks at the river, David had given up on the idea of getting out of the forest. Finding another stick he attached fish bones to the end to make it sharper so that he might be able to hunt for deer.

After many tries he successfully managed to down a buck and used its skin to make a leather sack so that he could place his stone inside and be able to keep it with him at all times. And after hunting two more deer David was able to produce a roughly made pair of pants to replace his now dirty and torn up jeans. While he used the other skin to make a pair of deer skin boots.

Deciding he liked the deer skin look David picked up his spear and tossing the deer skin sack filled with the aqua stone, David set off north towards the forest in hopes of finding another deer.

A little ways north from David, a little boy was trying to get back to his family farm. Unfortunately for the little boy he has been lost in the Spine for nigh on three days with out an ounce of water, or a crumb of food.

Hoping to get back to his home before the dark the little boy pushed on. But it was not meant to be. Collapsing from after 3 days of exhaustion the last thing the little boy saw, before succumbing to darkness, was an oddly dressed man holding an oddly shaped stick.

After half an hour through the forest with no luck David decides to get a better view of the surrounding areas. Choosing a sturdy tree, David climbs the branches to the highest place he could go before scanning the surrounding foliage.

Not seeing anything at first David starts climbing down the tree so he could get back to his camp while the sun was still out.

Halfway down the tree he spots movement out of the corner of his eye. Stilling David cautiously looks at where he saw the movement. Seeing more movement David quickly, yet silently slipped down the tree and jogged to where he had seen the disturbance.

Getting closer to the spot David hears a twig snapping and quickly hides behind a tree. Readying his spear David takes a deep breath and peers around the tree so that he might get a better aim. What he sees, shocks him.

Laying there on the ground is a little boy. Calling out a soft "Hello?" David waits for an answer, whether from the boy or for someone to at least come and find the boy he didn't know.

Gaining no responses David cautiously crept closer towards the little boy.

Nudging him with his boot David kept his spear trained on the boy, looking for any movement. When seeing none David crouched down and turned the boy onto his back to take a look at his features.

Gazing at the boys face David noted that the boy had dark, wavy hair that brushed the top of his ears. While there was still some baby fat, David could tell that Boy (as David has decided to call him) would have a strong jaw when he was older. Lifting one of Boys eyelids David saw that his eyes were a chocolate brown color.

Standing up David rocked on his heels and contemplated what to do with Boy. 'Well I can't exactly leave him here. I can't take him into town considering I don't know where any town actually is'. Gazing down at Boy a thought struck David, 'Maybe he knows where a town is?! I mean he must have come from somewhere right?'. Not quite knowing if this is the right thing to do David slips one arm under Boys knees and the other behind his shoulders and lifts him up. Turning south David walks back towards his camp, hoping there is enough meat there to feed another.


	5. Chapter 5

'Thoughts'

('Boy's' POV)

Waking up to the light of the afternoon sun, 'Boy' breathed a sigh of relief. Grateful that he wasn't eaten by something while passed out on the forest floor.

While laying there 'Boy' heard the crackle of a fire. Bolting upright 'Boy' looked towards the sound and saw a small fire going with meat roasting above it. Hearing his stomach growl 'Boy' eagerly reached for the meat only for his wrist to be snatched, stopping him mid motion.

Freezing 'Boy' cautiously looks up across the fire and sees the oddly dressed hunter from that he's closer to the hunter 'Boy' is able to make out his features. The man, well teen really, couldn't be older than 17. With auburn hair and piercing Aqua eyes, 'Boy' was startled out of his gazing when the hunter spoke.

"I wouldn't eat that just yet Boy".

(David's POV)

Watching as the boy sat up, David gave a small grin as he heard the boys stomach make a loud growling noise. But looking into his eyes David could see the hunger there and realizing the boy was going to nab the half cooked deer, David shot his hand out and stopped his hand before the boy could grab the meat.

Sensing the boys fear David calmly said,"I wouldn't eat that just yet boy".

Feeling him flinch David realized his vice may have been a bit colder then he meant to. Trying to make the boy feel better David slowly let go of his wrist and gave a small smile.

"The meat hasn't cooked all the way, not to mention it's still on the fire" David said, waiting to see what the reaction would be.

He was rewarded when the boy placed his hand back in his lap and the slight release of tension from his shoulders, but nothing more.

Looking around David grabbed his pouch filled with water and handed it out towards the boy, wondering if he may be thirsty.

"You thirsty Boy?"

Startled 'Boy' looked up from his lap. Spying the pouch the boy snatched it from David's grasp and drained it in three big gulps.

"I'll take that as a yes" David said dryly.

Embarrassed the boy looked to his lap again while holding the water skin out to David.

Taking it, David turned the meat over the fire, silently thinking about how he could ask this kid where his home was without sounding like a creepy killer.

Deep in thought David was startled when he heard a quiet,"thank you".

Looking to his left David gave a slight nod of acknowledgment and a quiet your welcome.

Taking the meat of the fire David handed over one of the two sticks of meat to the boy, quietly eating while watching him devour the cooked deer.

Looking at the fire again he was about to ask about the boys town when the boy asks a question first.

"What's your name?"

Startled David looked over at him and answered with a quiet, "David".

Nodding the boy awkwardly looked to his lap. Neither knowing what to say.

"What's yours?"

The boy looked up at David. Smiling he proudly stated, "Eragon".

David froze. Sharply looking up he stared at 'Eragon'. "What?" David asked faintly.

'Eragon' looked up, puzzled, and stated "Eragon. Eragon Garrowsson" and looked back down into his lap and finished eating the deer.

David sat there, unbelieving that this boy just told him the name of his favorite book character. Wondering if this is even possible David asked another question, hoping against hope that this is all a joke.

"What are you doing out in this forest anyway?"

Sighing Eragon looked up, "Well, I was playing with my bro- er, cousin, on our farm. We wandered a little far and got too close too the tree line. We were always told to never go into the Spine, but Roran, my cousin, dared me to go into the Spine. I told him I wouldn't go if he won't. And then he accused me of being a chicken! So I marched into the Spine and proved him wrong." Eragon was smiling during the story up to this point. He was silent but David prompted Eragon to continue his story, "Then what happened Eragon?".

Eragon looked at David and seemed to gain some confidence. "I was walking through the Spine and when I looked up noticed the sun was setting. I had been walking all day and when I looked around I didn't know where I was," Eragon gave a choked sob, "I tr-tried calling for help but nobody came. So I tried to retrace my steps but I think I went the wrong way and then I got more lost. It was starting to get dark out and I was getting scared. So- so I walked around to find someplace to sleep," sniffling Eragon continued, " I've been stuck for three days trying to find a way out, but I was so hungry, and thirsty I just, couldn't- couldn't...". Unable to finish his sentence Eragon burst into tears, huddling up in a tight ball.

Never having dealt with small children, David awkwardly reached over and wrapped his arms around Eragon. Silently mulling over all the facts he had just gained. 'Dear god,' David thought,' it makes sense. 'Getting hit by that car and waking up in a forest instead of a hospital, the name Eragon, Roran, the Spine,' paling David realized another thing,' the stone!'. Gazing at the pack with the stone, now egg, David then realized that Eragon is only five years old. FIVE! He hasn't even found Saphira yet! 'I couldn't have come when the war was over?!'

Looking into his lap David noticed that Eragon had fallen asleep. Laying him down David went to the other side of the fire, and layed on his back to gaze at the stars. Falling asleep with thoughts and facts whirling around his head.


	6. Chapter 6

'Thoughts'

The following morning David woke up to the feeling of a small body wrapped around his torso.

Looking down David saw that, some time during the night, Eragon had come around the fire and stuck himself to David's side. Nudging Eragon awake David asked him, "What are you doing?"

Yawning Eragon looked up at David with bleary eyes. "I got cold".

Shaking his head in amusement David stood up and went to the river, splashing water on his face to wake himself looked over at Eragon and asked, "Where do you live?".

Eragon looked up at David. "On my uncles farm".

"I know that. What I meant was what town do you live in. Or near anyways".

"Oh. We're in Palancar Valley close to Carvahall".

"How far is Carvahall from here?"

Eragon was silent for a moment. "Probably around 3 or 4 days".

"Well we best get moving then".

Confused Eragon asked. "What?"

Looking at Eragon David said, "Well we can't exactly stay here can we? And I'm not about to let you walk through this forest all by yourself". Gathering the meat and some water David wasnt prepared to be bowled over by a small body shouting "Thankyouthankyouthankyou" over and over.

Chuckling, David peeled Eragon off from his waist. "Yes, your welcome Eragon. Now, which way to Carvahall?"

Walking through the Spine David decided they should take a break and have some lunch.

Heaving a sigh of relief Eragon sat down next to David and gratefully ate some of the meat. Looking up at David Eragon wondered, "you never told me why you were here in the spine".

Looking over at Eragon David wondered what he could say that would be believable.

"Well, a couple weeks ago I was at home with my mother she we got into a fight" not quite suppressed where he was going with this David continued, " Upset I left the house and ran into the Spine. I stayed there a few days when I decided to go back home. But when I got there my home had been burnt to the ground. I don't know how or what happened but what I do know is that my mom didn't survive, and with nowhere else to go I ran deep into the Spine and have been here ever since". Glad that he was able to think of a story, no matter how sad it was, David adopted a proper sad look and gazed at Eragon.

David sighed, "I'm all alone now. Probably have to live here in the Spine for who knows how long".

Eragon wrapped David in another hug and exclaimed, "You don't have to be alone! You can live with me!".

Laughing at Eragon David just said, "Yea we'll see. Now come on we should keep moving".

Groaning with discomfort Eragon asked, "Do we have too?". Giving Eragon a smile David crouched down with his back to Eragon. "Climb on my back then if your so tired".

Grinning Eragon eagerly jumped onto David's back and wrapped his arms around his neck while leading David in the direction of Carvahall.

After three days of walking David and Eragon came across a waterfall. Recognizing it Eragon happily exclaimed, "That's the Igualda Falls! We're almost there!".

Adjusting Eragon onto his hip David was determined to get to Carvahall before night fell and get Eragon home.

The closer they got to Carvahall the more David wondered about the people there.

Was Sloan a butcher? Is Gertrude the town healer? Was Brom there? That one is probably the most pressing question. If Brom was there then he could see into his mind and know he's not from Alagaesia. He'd also find out about the egg! There was no way he was going to give that egg to the Varden or to the Elves. David never did like the elves.

Clearing his mind from these thoughts David made it into Carvahall. Weaving through the buildings with Eragon on his hip David looked around and took in his surroundings. Unbelieving that he was actually here in Carvahall.

Hearing a shout of "Eragon!" From behind David turns to see a woman shouting Eragons name over and over. Getting the attention of the rest of Carvahall.

Watching the whole town rushing towards them was rather scary, but he stood there as he and Eragon were surrounded on all sides with people asking "What happened?",and "Where were you?".

Uncomfortable with all these people surrounding him David felt Eragon ripped from his grasp and pushed to the back of the crowd, falling back onto someone's porch.

While watching Eragon get pulled and hugged in every direction, David felt a sharp pain go through his head. Rubbing his temples David looked behind him and saw an old man looking down on him with hard eyes from the top of the porch.

Staring at each other the old man spoke, "You find the boy?"

David watched the old man and wondered if this was actually Brom. "Yes I found him".

The mans eyes softened slightly and the pain in David's head receded. "Thank you" the man said.

Holding out his hand David introduced himself, "David". Wearily taking it the man replied, "Brom".

Smiling at Brom, David said, "You must've been really worried about him".

Gazing at him suspiciously Brom asked, "Why?"

About to reply David was interrupted by Eragon running up to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Shyly looking over at Brom Eragon gave a small "hello" before looking back up at David. "I'm ready to go David".

"Go? Go where?"

"I have Tibet back to the farm and find uncle Garrow!"

Nodding in understanding David picked up Eragon, gave a small nod of goodbye to Brom, and set off in the direction of eragons farm.

At the farm Eragon lead David by the hand and brought him straight into the home while yelling if anybody was home.

Hearing somebody come down the stairs David sees a man, who he assumes to be Garrow, that first sees him but before he could get mad that there was an intruder he looked down and the angry expression was replaced by one of happiness, disbelief, and relief. Rushing towards Eragon Garrow picked him up and spun him around.

Putting Eragon on the ground Garrow started scolding him for running into the Spine when he clearly told him not to.

Not really wanting to intrude David started to back out of the house. Reaching the front door David was about to leave when he heard his name called from behind him. Turning around David looked and saw that Garrow had a thankful expression on his face. "Did you find him?"

Giving a small smile David said "yes" and turned to walk away when his name was called again. Wondering what they wanted David waited for one of them to speak.

"How can I thank you?" Garrow asked.

"There is no need to thank me" replied David, before turning and going through the door and heading back into the Spine without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

'Thoughts'

Sitting atop of Igualda falls David silently sat, absentmindedly petting the egg in his lap, wondering what he was going to do for the next 10 years until Eragon finds Saphira's egg.

He was definitely going to join Eragon, Brom, and Saphira no doubt about that. But. He knew that if he wanted to join them then he would need to gain some swordsmanship skills. He could travel a little bit, and he definitely wanted to learn the ancient language. He knows the basics and a couple of words from reading the Eragon books, but not enough to fluently speak it. He didn't want to be to far from Carvahall because he wants to stay and watch Eragon. It's not like he has anywhere else to go really.

Focusing on the egg in his lap David wondered where it could have come from. It was never in the story or else it would have been mentioned as another egg Galbatorix had found. Or it could have been an egg from the vault of souls but then what was it doing here? Then a really disturbing thought struck David. 'I know about the Vault! Shouldn't I not know about it?! What if someone reads my mind and finds out about it and then Galbatorix hears about it? Or if Galbatorix finds out the information himself! Of course then he would see all of my future knowledge and know about this egg, and there's no way I'm giving this egg to anybody'.

A little disturbed on his protectively possessive thoughts David stared at the egg and admired how the light from the setting sun reflected off of the Aqua blue of the shell, making the mint green webbing seem pale against the brilliant Aqua blue color.

Unable to resist David looks around as if to make sure nobody is near when he brings his hand close to the shell and knocked. He supposed he shouldn't have bee so shocked to hear the pure note that rang out from the stone, echoing through the forest over the surrounding trees.

What did shock him was when he received a small squeak in response.

Cautiously staring at the egg David waited to see if any other sound would come from the egg. After hearing nothing David brings up his hand again and knocks on the egg, waiting to see if any other noises would come from inside the egg. When nothing happened David starts to relax, only to tense up again when a louder squeak sounded out accompanied by a small crack appearing on the shell.

Removing the egg from his lap,David set the egg on the ground and watched as the egg started to produce more and more squeaks while rocking back and forth.

Staring at the egg David watches as cracks begin to appear across the shell, the only thing David can think of at that moment is, 'You've got to be shitting me. Of all the people it could've hatched for, preferably after Galbatorix has been defeated, it hatches for me?'.

Watching the cracks spread all over the egg David jumped when the egg suddenly burst apart revealing probably one of the cutest creatures he's ever seen. Wobbling unsteadily on four legs, was an aqua blue baby dragon. It was only about as long as his arm from shoulder to finger. Mint green spikes going from the tip of its tail to the base of its triangular skull, although David noticed a small gap between the spikes on its shoulders. He supposed that would we where the rider would sit. But he didn't really want to think about being a rider right now. It was still to mind blowing to think HE might said rider.

David noted that while most of the dragons body was a light aqua blue in color, of the sun shone on its scales just right then the scales would become outlined in a mint green, and its claws were mint green as well.

The wings of the dragon were a lighter Aqua then the scales with veins of darker Aqua and light green.

Shifting to get a closer look the dragons attention snapped up to David. Watching him through its green eyes it gave out a happy squeak and excitedly hobbled over to David. Transfixed, David watched as it stopped about a foot away from him. Holding out his left hand David waited to see if it would come any closer. David smiled as it began to carefully sniff his palm. The smile dropped however when it butted its head against his hand. Falling back with a cry, David felt as if an icy fire was spreading throughout his body.

Feeling the pain recede David saw the edge of his vision become dark. Accepting the dark David looked down to see the dragon curling up on his chest, and, giving a small smile, David succumbed to the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

'Thoughts'

Waking up to the feeling of having your mind open, as if someone of invisible wall that had kept all of your thoughts together just disappeared, isn't pleasant. Having something touch your mind is even more disturbing.

David knew it was his dragon that touched his mind ( his dragon, ha! What a thought). But it's still a creepy feeling to have something touch your mind.

Knowing he would feel another probe in his mind David waited. Once he felt it he accepted it into his mind and he could feel the dragons curiosity and hunger.

Finding what's left of the meat from his and Eragons 3 day adventure David ripped off small chunks and slowly fed it to the dragon.

Sighing David said, "Well at least you will make hunting easier huh little guy?". All he got in return was a blank stare and feeling of curiosity.

"Well I suppose I shouldn't say little 'guy'. You could be a girl after all".

Silently gazing at the dragon David asked, "So are you a boy or a girl?".

Giving an exasperated sigh after only receiving confusion over the bond David tried a different approach.

Showing an image of a young boy over the link David said to the dragon, "Ok, give one squeak if your a boy", then showing an image of a little girl, "give two squeaks if your a girl".

David waited as the dragon seemed to think the answer over carefully before giving two excited squeaks and hobbling over to curl up into his lap and falling into a content sleep.

Smiling at the officially female dragon, David wondered what he would possibly name her. He definitely wanted to name her with something from his world.

Saving those thoughts for when she next woke up David wondered what he should do next. He could get a job somewhere but it would be hard to hide a dragon, especially when she got bigger. But a job is the last thing on his list. First he needs to learn things a dragon rider would. Like sword fighting, the ancient language. Magic he will just start with small things like how Eragon used magic to lift the pebble. He wasn't about to do any major magic without a guide and he wasn't about to go to the elves Oromis or no.

There's no one in Carvahall, other than Brom, that would be able to teach him sword fighting or the ancient language. And he didn't want Brom to be the one to teach him just yet. No offense to Brom but he didn't want his dragon rider status out yet and if anybody was gonna find out about it, it would be him. So he will probably have to go to another town to learn this stuff but which town he had no clue. He'll need a map.

For testing his mind barriers he could use his dragon. I mean they did it in the book they should be able to do it between themselves.

Looking down David decided he would wait until she was big enough for him to ride on, which brought up the thought that he would need a saddle for her. Although maybe he could just make some kind of special pants instead. It would be kind of a hassle to try and make her a saddle every time one got too small for her. Not to mention he didn't know how to make one.

He wondered how big she would get. He knew that in the 1 or 2 years Eragon had Saphira she had gotten pretty big. He only came from the ground up to Saphiras knees, (I really don't know this I'm just speculating), so if his dragon was going to already be ten years old by the time Saphira hatches, well, we'll worry about it later.

Feeling a nudge in his mind David looks to see his little dragon staring back up at him. Chuckling at her David says, "You're going to need a name. I can't go calling you it now can I?"

Squeaking with excitement the dragon scrambles off of his lap and sits across from David, just waiting for him to start. Chuckling again David starts listing some names.

"Vervada?"

Tilting its head in thought the dragon paused before sending a thought of what David interpreted as refusal.

"Alright then what about Ophelia?"

Gaining another refusal David tried another, though he doubted this would be chosen.

"Norberta?"

He probably would have laughed if it had been chosen but it was refused.

"How about Arula?"

Another refusal.

"Aquila?"

David was rewarded by a squeak of happiness and feelings of content through the bond.

Smiling David told his dragon "Your name is one from my world. It means eagle in Latin".

Feeling as though the dragon is questioning David informed the dragon, now Aquila, that Latin is one of the languages in his world. David wondered if he would have to tell others what the name would mean. He'll just have to say it just came to him and hope the person buys it.

Now that he found a name David needed to go out for food. He wasn't going to steal it. Though he did need a map. But he might as well hunt on his own since he'll need some deer skins so he can figure out what to do about the whole saddle business. But he can worry about that in a couple months. First things first was that he needed a map, and a bag to carry it in, David figured he could get some things from Garrow. I mean, Garrow did want to thank him right?

So David headed off with Aquila in tow.


	9. Chapter 9

'Thoughts'

Getting to the far was easy enough. But trying to convince Aquila to wait in a tree until he came back was not so easy. She would always start following him once he started walking outside of the tree line to the farm. He had to try and give the impression that this was of the utmost importance to stay and wait for him in the tree. That is not an easy emotion to give.

After finally getting her to stay in the tree, David walked onto the farm. He noticed that since it was the afternoon in late spring that Garrow was farming, while also showing Eragon, and seeing another little boy David assumes that's Roran, how to farm.

'I suppose they would call afternoon midday here in Alagaesia wouldn't they? Well whatever I'll get used to it in the next ten years'.

Walking closer David tried to keep his mind connected to Aquila but he didn't get to far from the tree line before he lost it. 'We can work on that later'.

David got a little closer to the group of three before he started to holler out and try to get their attention.

Looking up from their work Eragon was the first to recognize him and start running over and jumping into David's ready arms. He didn't want to end up falling overwhelm Eragon jumps on him.

"You're back!" Exclaimed a happy Eragon.

"Of course I did! I'd never leave you". Said David while setting Eragon down.

Grabbing David's hand Eragon led him over to Garrow and Roran. Looking down at Roran David feigned ignorance, "and who's this little guy huh?" Staring back the little boy replied "Roran" before puffing out his chest and saying hotly, "And I'm not little". David looked down at Roran and just said, "Of course you're not". Giving what David believes to be a pout Roran took eragons hand and led him back to the house.

Looking up at Garrow David gave a sheepish smile and said, "I hope you don't mind, but I need a favor".

Slapping him on the back Garrow replied, "I don't mind at all! Whatever you need", and led David into the house and sat him down at the table.

Sitting across from him Garrow looked at David and asked, "What do you need?".

David started to list off the things he needs like the map and a bag, but the he started thinking he might be able to use a couple other things that could help him in the spine, like a pocket knife and asked if Garrow had a weapon like a sword or a bow. David was pleasantly surprised when he was handed a bow along with a bag filled with what he needed and was given another surprise when he found some meat, bread, and cheese.

Looking up at Garrow questioningly Garrow just replied, "For the road".

Smiling in thanks David slipped the bag over his shoulder and waved goodbye as he walked back into the Spine, stopping to pick up Aquila and heading back up to Igualda falls to look over his new map and figure out where they were gonna head next.


	10. Chapter 10

'Thoughts'

Laying the map out on the ground in front of him David tried figuring out where he could go to learn sword fighting and the ancient language. Turning to the dragon on his shoulder David asked her, "What do you think?". Getting an unhelpful squeak in return David watched as Aquila jumped from his shoulder and started jumping around.

Looking back down at the map David knew he didn't want to be to far from a forest so he could keep her hidden in there during the day and when night came he could leave the town and join her. He could check Therinsford. He was sure he could find some sort of basic sword fighting skills there but he didn't know about the ancient language. He's pretty sure that only magicians knew it, and most were either with Galbatorix or the Varden and he wasn't going to be seeing either of them anytime soon if he had anything to say about it.

Deciding Therinsford was a good place to start David nudged Aquila through the bond while walking in the general direction of Therinsford.

David didn't really know how long it would take to get to Therinsford from the Spine. The book made it only a few days walk for Eragon and Brom,mane David wasn't sure if it would be wise to leave Aquila alone in the Spine all day for who knew however long he would be in Therinsford. He wanted to spend time with Aquila during the day too, watch her grow and wants to play with her. He can't do that while he's in Therinsford all day. He was pretty sure that as she got older she would get tired of him always leaving her and then start complaining about how he's always gone. If she's like Saphira anyway. Saphira didn't like it when her and Eragon were apart and he very much doubted that as she got older Aquila wouldn't like it either.

Watching Aquila glide from tree to tree David wondered if he should go into Therinsford right away. He could always wait until Aquila got older and was able to hunt for larger things like deer. At least then she would have a better chance at fighting anything off if it were to attack her if he wasn't with her. Not that he would be of any use anyway he didn't have a weapon besides the bow, and he didn't know how to use that either. Though he supposed he could practice with it while they camp at night.

David watched as Aquila glided down from the tree and, rather ungracefully, landed on his shoulders. Wondering if she wanted something David sent an inquiring thought over the bond. What he got in return was hunger and what he believed was worried curiosity. Not knowing why she would be worried David decided to give her food first.

Resting his back against a tree David fed her piece by piece until he felt the satisfied feeling come from her end of the bond. Now wondering why she was worried David asked aloud, "Why are you worried?". Getting a blank look in return David wondered if she even understood what're meant until he felt worry that wasn't her own and the feeling of thoughts rushing through his head when it stopped and he was given a thought that David interpreted to be either why or what.

David understood this for worry about why he was worrying over all these thoughts.

David smiled at her concern. "Don't worry about it Aquila I'll figure these things out". Not really sure she accepted this answer David let her crawl into his lap.

Looking up and watching the stars through the trees David tried thinking of what Eragon learned from Oromis' teachings. He couldn't really practice the ancient language since he only knew so much, but he could keep his mind open with Aquila at all times. And when she gets older he would feel more comfortable practicing magic.

Thinking about what else Oromis taught David knew he wasn't even going to try doing those stretching exercises they went through because one: David isn't a flexible person and two: the book didn't go over what said exercises he supposed he could do some kind of workout everyday. Those would help out with his strength which would help with his magic.

Deciding to do the who,e workout thing in the morning David thought about how Oromis had Eragon open his mind to everything around him. David wasn't exactly practiced with the whole opening your mind thing but he figured it couldn't be that hard.

Sitting up straighter against the tree David closed his eyes and concentrated on the thought of pushing his minds barriers outwards. Nothing was really happening at first so David tried 'pushing' harder when it felt as though something gave out and his mind was opened to everything around him. David would have celebrated until his head started hurting from being able to feel everything from the tree behind him to an ant that was 5 feet away. David stopped pushing his mind out and sighed in relief when he could only feel his mind and Aquilas.

David supposed he really should have someone with experience help him with this but he didn't want his or Aquilas presence known yet.

Sighing from exhaustion David decided he would just try to get at least some answers to his thoughts tomorrow. Carefully adjusting a sleeping Aquila, David laid down on his side and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

'Thoughts'

The following morning David started his new routine of twenty squats, twenty lunges, ten push-ups, and 40 crunches and then a lap around his camp site all before breakfast. Considering David never really worked out before he came to Alagaesia, he was quite out of breath when he dropped to the ground next to Aquila trying to get the breath back into his lungs.

Looking over at Aquila David told her, "I never realized how out of shape I was". The only response he got in reply was agreement.

After eating breakfast with David playfully ignoring Aquila, the duo once again set off in the direction of Therinsford with David showing Aquila pictures of objects over the bond and telling her the names of them.

Walking around Ada is told her how he would hunt so that maybe it would help her as she got older. He also had her hide with him while he hunted down a deer. He was surprised at how quiet she could actually be, and was grateful that she was a natural hunter because while his aim with his old spear was great, hunting with a bow is different and he was only able to hit the deeds leg. Although the injury slowed it down enough that Aquila was able to jump onto its back and try wrestling it down to the ground.

Suppressing the urge to laugh at the sight David quickly took the deer down with Aquila and shoved an arrow into the deers chest, effectively killing it.

Feeling a sense of accomplishment that wasn't his David looked to see Aquila sitting on top of the deers stomach with her chest puffed out with pride.

Shaking his head with a laugh David told her what a good job she did while sending his own pride of her through their bond.

Deciding the clearing they were in was a good enough place to camp David started preparing the deer so he could eat it while saving some chunks for Aquila.

While cooking the deer David would practice shooting the bow until it grew to dark and then he would start his workout routine before eating dinner with Aquila and falling asleep.

This routine lasted a week until David came across a hill/ mountain that went just above the tree tops. Wondering if he would be able to see anything besides trees from up there David decided to try and climb to the top.

Telling Aquila to fly up to the top David admired how quick she was able to learn how to fly in the few days that she's hatched and how big she's grown as well. Her shoulders were now up to his knees instead of just half of his calf.

Shaking off the thoughts David climbed to the top of the small mountain, and absently thought how Aquila would end up being than this mountain, when he turned to his left and saw something about a mile from the spine. Squinting his eyes David thought he saw a building when he realized that yes it was a building and that what he saw was in fact Therinsford.

David smiled with accomplishment. But the smile dropped when he remembered that he still didn't know whether or not he was going to go into the town or not.

David figured that while he could provide for himself and Aquila that having some money wouldn't hurt.

He didn't know what kind of jobs people did in alagaesia besides the blacksmiths. David knew that there was a stable here so he supposed he could work there. But there was the risk someone would see the gedwëy ignasia. And when he started learning how to sword fight his instructor would see his hand as well.

Digging through his bag David wondered if Garrow packed anything else that he didn't know about. Like a pair of gloves.

David couldn't believe his luck when he took out a pair of leather gloves. He figured Eragon must have told him how he was living in the Spine and maybe Garrow thought he would need them for winter or something. But whatever the reason he was glad for it.

Putting his gloves on David turned to Aquila and told her he would be back that night.

Turning to start towards Therinsfird David was surprised when Aquila jumped onto his shoulders.

Prying her off of his shoulders David set her on the ground and told her to "stay". Passing over their link the feeling of importance.

Feeling grudging acceptance from Aquila David started his descent down the mountain and set off in the towns direction. He wasn't sure how well received he would be considering he probably looked like the Alagaesian version of a hobo. He just hoped that once he got into town he would find some kind of paying job so he could get money for a sword, be able to stay a night in an inn so he could wash off all the dirt he's gathered in the Spine, and he definitely needed to buy some new clothes.

Walking over the bridge into town David wondered where the stables were. Deciding that would be the easiest job to do since horses were his second favorite thing next to reading.

Walking through town David noticed he didn't get as many strange looks as he thought he would. Deciding to risk it David went up to somebody and asked her where he could find the stables.

The lady he asked turned to him and when she saw him gave a gasp of surprise.

Not knowing what was wrong David asked, "What's wrong?"

The lady regained her senses and answered his question. "Hello dear. Yes well it just so happens that my husband, Haberth, works at the stables. Come, come let me show you where it is".

Following the lady to where he assumed were the stables, David wanted to fill the silence that had settled between them.

Clearing his throat David told her, "thank you ma'am, for showing me to your stables".

David was surprised when she laughed. "It's no problem dear but they are not my stables they're my husbands. I run the house while he's gone, and there's no need to call me 'ma'am' you can call me Lora".

Nodding his head David fell silent until Lora asked him a question.

"What is a young on like you doing here in town. I don't think I've seen you before".

David didn't know what else to tell her so David told her the same story he told Eragon about how his family passed away and has been alone ever since.

He was surprised when she turned to him and gave him a bone breaking hug. Letting him go David was alarmed when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh you poor dear! Come you can go to the stables later, right now you need a nice, hot bath and warm food!"

David didn't know what else to do and could only follow as Lora grabbed his upper arm and started to drag him in another direction from before.

David's protests fell on deaf ears as Lora brought him into what he assumed to be her home, and lead him into what looked like a washroom with a tub next to one wall and a mirror on another.

Turning to Lora who was in the doorway David opened his mouth but was silenced.

"Now, child, you just wash up right in here and leave those, ah, clothes you're wearing outside the door. I'll bring you some of my husbands old clothes". Then she was gone.

Unable to argue David put his pack and bow in the corner of the room and took off his his shirt and pants. Looking at himself in the mirror since he has been unable to once he came to Alagaesia. He still had the same auburn hair and Aqua eyes, but he could see the difference between now and back home.

He was still about 6' but David saw that his body had more muscle from the workouts he's been doing. And the less amount of junk food he's eaten has probably helped. He could see the outline of a six pack starting, and when flexing his biceps was surprised at how little fat there was. He could also see that his legs were toned. His hair has grown to the tips of his ears and covered his forehead.

Setting his clothes in the hallway David turned to the tub and was surprised, once again, that there were taps attached to it. Wondering if tubs should even have been made like that yet David just shrugged and started washing his body from the dirt and grime.

Once done David checked the hallway for the clothes Lora mentioned. Grabbing them David shrugged on what looked like flannel dark blue shirt, and black pants.

Not having anything to cut his hair with David parted his hair to the right and let his, now side bangs rest on his eyebrow.

Picking up his pack from the corner and slinging he he bow over his shoulder, David headed down the stairs and smelled the most delicious thing since coming into Alagaesia.

Heading towards the smell David came across what he supposed was the kitchen and noticed that Lora was cooking some food and there was a man sitting at the table.

David cleared his throat to gain their attention. Both turned to him but Lora spoke first.

"Oh good you're done! Dinner's ready". Turning to the man, "Haberth this is the boy I was telling you about. I'm sorry dear I didn't get your name".

Smiling at them both David held out his hand to Haberth,"My name is David".

Taking his hand with a smile he received a, "Haberth" in return.

Dinner was rather silent until Haberth asked him why he needed to go to the stables.

Looking up at Haberth David told him that he had hoped to get a job helping out with the horses.

"Have you ever worked with horses?" Haberth inquired.

Shaking his head David replied, "No but I've always loved horses but I've never learned how to care for them".

The rest of dinner was silent after that.

Once dinner was over David thanked them for the delicious meal and started heading out the door, wondering where he could work now when he heard his name called from behind him.

David saw Haberth standing in the houses doorway looking at him from the porch. "I expect you to be at the stables at sunrise aye?"

Grinning from ear to ear David gave a "Yes sir!" and started walking out of Therinsford toward his mountain.

Once he reached the top he was almost pushed back off the mountain by an aqua blur. David laughed while pushing her off of him while he received happiness and love from Aquila and he returned the feelings.

David told Aquila that he was able to get a job in town, but he had to be there at dawn. David wondered why she was so sad when he realized he wouldn't get to see her that often now that he's gotten a job. David told her that while he was sad too he needed the job so he could save money for a sword so he could get lessons.

He could tell she wasn't happy about it but she seemed to accept it. He wasn't happy about it either but he would try to keep their bond open while he was in town but he wasn't sure how far it could reach.

Finishing his workout the only thing left to do now was to go to bed and see what the following days brought them.


	12. Chapter 12

'Thoughts'

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>It's been a month since David started working in Therinsford at the stables. Since then he's saved up money to buy several pairs of pants and a few shirts. David figures that over the next couple weeks he can save up enough money, or crowns as they call their money here, for a sword so he can learn how to use it from the local swordsman who was willing to teach David everything he could.<p>

One evening after a day at the stables David watched as Aquila flew around their mountain, chasing after any birds or bugs that flew in her path.

David supposed he shouldn't have been so surprised at how fast she has grown over the month. Her shoulder now came up above his elbow. And she's not the only one that's grown. Their bond is now able to reach from the mountain to David while he's in Therinsford and could probably go farther but they haven't really tested it yet.

David's routine has also been improving his physique. He now officially had abs, his arms were more muscular which helped while in the stables to move saddles and hay and whatever else was needed, and his legs are stronger too. He could take on a nice jogging pace to Therinsford without getting too tired.

Happy with how things were turning out David let himself relax and spend the rest of the evening with Aquila before he went back to the stables the next day.

David and Aquila always keep their minds open to each other during the day. Each knowing what the others done throughout the day. David could tell you how Aquila was able to hunt down a heard of dear a couple of days ago, and Aquila, if she could talk, would tell you about how David almost got kicked by a horse. It was distracting having another's thoughts in your mind while trying to focus on when people would talk to him or when he would be taking care of the horses. But eventually he got used to it and he was able to push Aquilas thoughts to the back of his mind so he was still able to know what she was up to but her thoughts wouldn't interfere with his own.

One morning while David was giving Aquila her usual hug before starting for Therinsford when David heard a feminine voice echo through his mind.

_David_

Amazed David looked at Aquila in wonder.

"Was that you?"

In response all he received was a _David_, but this time in a more amused tone.

David gave Aquila the brightest smile and an exclamation of joy before giving her another hug around her neck and sending feelings of pride, love, and happiness over their bond. Receiving the same feelings over the bond from Aquila but her feelings also contained amusement from his enthusiasm. Aquila nudged David towards Therinsford, shaking her head at him.

David gave her one last smile before he headed off toewards town and she headed off to find breakfast.

David knew that while she didn't like being so far away from David she wasn't so against it as he thought she would be. He knew Saphira strongly disliked being away from Eragon, but David supposed that where dragons are different his seems to have a very laid back attitude. It helps that David isn't that young and is looking for ways to gain skills to defend himself.

David ran to Therinsford just a little bit faster than normal. Happy that Aquila spoke his name, and happy that David was getting paid today, giving him enough money to buy himself a sword to start learning from the towns elder swordsman, Mathias.

Entering the stables David called out for Haberth and waited impatiently by the stable door for him to come out and give David his weekly pay.

Hearing footsteps David looked up to see Haberth coming out of one of the horses stalls and turn to look at David with a curious look in his eye, only for it to be replaced with recognition and amusement. Haberth knew David has been saving up for a sword all month and has been teasing him about it. Why, David will never know.

Putting his hands in his pockets Haberth slowly strolled up to David enjoying how he fidgeted with impatience. David knew Haberth enjoyed making his life difficult he just didn't know why.

Stopping in front of David, Haberth decided to prolong his impatience. "I won't be seeing you around here as often anymore will I?" David knew from the twinkle in his eye Haberth was playing with him, but from brushing against his mind David knew Haberth was genuinely sad that David wasn't going to be around as often.

David also knew that bro thought it rude to intrude upon others minds but David didn't really care right now. I mean what if it turned out Haberth was an enemy? Gotta be prepared.

Posture softening just a little David responded,"Aye. Mathias wants me to train with him from sunrise until I can't stand anymore. So I'll probably only be with him for about ten minutes or so".

Sharing a laugh Haberth pulled out a small sack of crowns and handed them to David. "Go on and get your pointy stick, I'll see you when you're able aye?"

Thanking Haberth with a smile David left the stables and hurriedly walked into the towns around David admired the steel working of the different tools around him until he heard a shout from behind him. "Well kid you finally gonna buy tha' sword yer always admirin' 'round 'ere?" David turned to look at the blacksmith behind him.

Standing at a tall 5'11' was a burly man in his early 40's with graying black hair and kind stormy blue eyes with a leather apron tied around his waist.

Giving a sheepish smile David replied with a small "Aye". Giving a small chuckle the blacksmith, Aldrich, walked over to a wall that was filled ceiling to floor in swords all different shapes and sizes.

Grabbing a sword near the middle of the wall Aldrich handed over David's favorite sword. The pommel of the sword was diamond in shape with an aqua colored jewel embedded in the middle. The handle of the sword was wrapped in black leather with a silver wiring wrapped around it. The swords guard was a simple pitch black color with another Aqua jewel in the middle. The blade itself was only 24". It was dull on one side and sharp on the other. The tip of the blade gave a sharp hook making it easier to disarm opponents.

Happy that he's finally able to buy the sword David takes out the money he's saved and looks up at Aldrich, only to grow confused when he sees a sword in his hand identical to the one in David's.

"Your sword is one of a set kid. This 'ere is his partner".

Disappointment filled David. "I only have money for the one sword" he admitted.

Aldrich just shook his head, "They're a set kid, you can 'ave both swords for the same price".

No longer disappointed David handed over the money with a smile and took a sword in each hand, admiring how they each seemed to sit perfectly in his hands. David gave Aldrich a sincere smile when he handed David a belt that would carry a sword on each hip.

Leaving the forge David set off to Mathias' home to see if he approved of his sword choice.

Knocking on the houses door David waited to see if Mathias was home. Looking up when he heard the door open the man who opened the door was in his late 50's with brown, almost fully gray hair and cold green eyes that almost seemed as if they could look through you. Feeling rather unnerved David suddenly felt more relaxed and knew the feelings came from Aquila.

Sending a _thank you_ to Aquila, David presented his swords to Mathias and hoped he approved of them.

Feeling apprehensive while Mathias looked over David's swords with a critical eye,

David wondered if he would even agree to teach him how to use the sword. He's heard that whenever someone would come to him for help with learning how to fight with the sword he always turned them down. David didn't know why he asked Mathias in the first place but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to ask. The worst he could say is no anyway.

David was taken out of his stupor by a gruff "Come inside".

Giving a sigh of disappointment David turned around to leave when he paused and turned shocked eyes towards Mathias and choked out a surprised "What?".

Mathias glared at him. "Hurry up and get in here boy before I change my mind!" He snapped before turning and going deeper into his home.

David quickly shook off the shock and followed Mathias into the house and sat on a chair next to the man in front of the fire place.

"What do you know about swords?"

David adopted a sheepish look before replying, "I don't really know anything about swords".

Heaving a sigh Mathias gave David a long lecture about all the different types of swords, how to take care of swords and what sword would be best in certain situations. He went into great detail about his swords specifically. Talking about the pros and cons of having two swords with hooked tips.

It was late into the evening when David was allowed to leave Mathias' home and leave towards the mountain where he knew Aquila would be waiting.

Making it to the top David plopped down onto the ground. He felt as if his mind was going to implode. Aquila wasn't feeling much better and seemed quite miffed that a sword had so many uses.

David decided to forgo his usual nightly workout and just try and process all the information he's learned from Mathias, but he wasn't able to stay awake long before his eyes started to get tired.

Snuggling up next to Aquila the last thing David heard was a content _David_, before drifting off to a silent sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

'Thoughts'

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>Time in Therinsford passed quickly for David and Aquila.<p>

David spent most of his time learning with Mathias and the rest of his time with Aquila. David only went to the stables to visit Haberth and see if there was ever anything he could help with. The only answer he ever received was a "Nonsense everything is fine here! Now shoo!".

Mathias' teaching style is very similar to Broms. After a week of learning the finer points of the sword, Mathias had eventually had David meet hi at the outskirts of Therinsford where David was greeted by a thick stick being thrown at his face and being told to try and hit Mathias. He was rewarded with many bruises and unable to get anywhere close to hitting Mathias.

Aquila has been growing rapidly as well, and not just in size. Ever since she had said David's name he has been speaking to her through their bond helping her with her speech. They can now speak freely with each other without David having to correct her.

Aquila's growth was monumental. Her shoulder was now well over his head, and David knew she was big enough to ride but he didn't want to ride her bareback, lest his legs get rubbed raw like Eragons did in the book. With the connection, Aquila knows about the books as well and understands why he will not fly with her, but she's growing impatient. David wasn't going to try making a saddle. Sure he had worked with horses but that didn't mean he knew how to make a saddle, let alone one for a dragon. He figured he would make himself some kind of special pair of pants.

With that idea David took the money given from Haberth, who insists on still paying David even though he's rarely if ever working in the stables, and he went into one of Therinsford's local clothing stores. He went over to a section of wall that sold riding pants and figured they were a good start.

Looking over the pants one pair caught his eye. Taking them from the wall David examined them and found they were a pair of black leather pants. David raised his eyebrows at the fact that they actually made leather pants in Alagaesia, though he supposed the pants were for just riding.

David figured he could get these pants. They seemed thick enough to protect his legs, and looked to be his size. Grabbing two more pairs of the leather pants David took the pants to the sales lady to pay for the pants.

Counting up the money David owed the lady remarked, "There's a matching shirt that goes with these pants you know".

Looking over to the shirt David saw that there was a leather long sleeved shirt that was under a leather vest. Both black.

Counting the money he had left David sighed and decided he would get the shirt.

Collecting then clothes David set off to the Spine intent on finally being able to ride Aquila. Walking out of the town David knew the townsfolk wondered why he didn't just stay in town. He had the money to do it. And they were even more surprised that he still went and stayed in the Spine throughout the winter, it was now the middle of spring. Even more surprised that he survived through the cold and hasn't died from whatever dangers are lurking in the forest. Nobody ever asked him about his stay in the Spine so he never told people why he stayed. Not that he would have answered their questions in the first place.

He was like the towns enigma. Able to survive living in the Spine even though he had the money to stay in the town, he was able to get Mathias to teach him when nobody else could, although even David didn't know the answer to that question, and when he first arrived in the town he looked like a rogue.

Reaching the top of their mountain David shook off the thoughts and called Aquila with his mind. Looking around David worried. You could definitely tell something big has been occupying the mountain. The gouges from Aquila's nails when she took off or landed, and the gouges in the trees that show how she sharpened her claws and would rub her back.

Hearing the tell tale _thwump_ of Aquila's wings David looked up just in time to see her land on the other side of the mountain. She was a sight to behold that was for sure. Her aqua scales glittering in the sunlight, some scales showing their green lining. The mint green spikes lining her back have curved as she got older, making them face her the end of her tail instead of sticking straight up. The horns lining her jaw were each about an inch long and getting smaller the closer they got to her chin.

David smiled at her with admiration and anticipation._ I bought some pants!_

_Wow, how extraordinary. _David huffed at her dry humor. She always did enjoy making fun of him.

_Yes well I was going to wear them so I could fly with you but I'm not so sure now. _That got her attention.

She rushed at David and pushed him onto his back, knocking the air from his lungs. Wheezing, David tried to get the air back into his lungs but was having trouble because he had a dragon nuzzling his whole body. Unable to speak aloud yet David tried another approach _If I can't get up then I can't put on the pants, which means I won't be able to ride you._

Aquila stopped nuzzling him but he could still feel her impatience and excitement _Well what are you waiting for! Put those 'pants' on!_

Amused David ever so slowly stripped off his shirt and put on the shirt and vest first. Laughing at Aquila when she gave the dragon equivalent of a huff of annoyance. Deciding to stop delaying, considering he was impatient as well David quickly took off his pants and put the leather ones on. Stretching out his arms and legs David was surprised that the his movements had little restriction.

Hoisting himself onto Aquila's back and,although he was excited, David couldn't help feeling nervous about flying. He was sure flying on Aquila's back would be much different than flying on a plane.

Spreading her wings Aquila gave them a test flap before running to the other side of the mountain and launching herself and David high into the air with three powerful beats of her wings.

Once he felt that they have leveled out in the air, David peeked one eye open before releasing the breath he had held, sitting up straight and releasing the death grip he had around Aquila's neck.

Looking around himself David's nervousness melted away to be replaced by amazement. They must have been a few miles in the air. They weren't close to the clouds but they were high enough to make anyone think they were just a small bird should they look to the sky.

David started laughing. Softly at first, and gradually getting louder until eventually whooping and hollering with excitement. _Oh man this is amazing!_

Aquila hummed with satisfaction _I'm glad you enjoy it. Now hold on._

_What why do I ne—_

David was cut off by Aquila making a sharp turn before straightening out again.

_What was that for! I thought I was gonna die! A little warning would be nice next time please._

_Oh but I did warn you._

_Oh right, you told me to hold on. I almost fell of!_

While David had been able to get a good grip on Aquila's spike, David's pants proved to be a little slippery against her scales.

_Well if you'd like to try and throw me off again then by all means go right ahead._

_Well if you insist._

David had no time to think about that statement before Aquila started a nosedive straight for the ground. Squeezing his legs tighter against Aquila's body and tightening his grip on the spike in front of him, David squinted his eyes against the wind and watched as the tree tops of the Spine got closer and closer.

Just when it seemed they were gonna crash into the trees with David accepting that he was gonna die right then and there, Aquila snapped out her wings effectively stopping their decent before, with a powerful beat of her wings, she sent them spiraling back into the air.

David was loosing his grip on the spike in front of him but was unable to say anything, aloud or otherwise, before Aquila veered off to the left.

With such a loose grip on the spike David lost his hold, and with his pants being as slippery as they are David was flung from Aquila's back with a shout. Now plummeting to the ground David watched with fear as the top of their mountain came closer and closer, only this time Aquila wasn't underneath him to stop his descent.

Hearing a panicked roar David looked towards the sky and saw Aquila desperately racing towards himself _Don't roar! What if someone hears you?_

_Don't tell me whether I can roar or not!_ Aquila gave another roar only this time it sounded more desperate. Looking back at the mountain David knew she wouldn't make it to him in time, and if the feelings through their bond was anything to go by then she knew it too.

Sharing Aquila's panic David watched as the ground came even closer. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer he closed them when he started to feel a strong fire flow through every vein in his body. He felt as though it was going to explode out of him. Wanting the feeling to end David shouted the first word that came to mind, "LETTA!"

Coming to an abrupt stop David squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain he knew would come from hitting the ground. Confused when no pain came David opened his eyes and stared at the ground that was an inch away from his face. David let out a shocked breath before whatever stopped him disappeared and he dropped onto the ground.

Feeling drained David heaved himself up into a sitting position only to be knocked onto his back by a very relieved dragon.

Hugging Aquila, rider and dragon sat enjoying each other's company while sending feelings of worry, relief, happiness, joy, and content over their bond.

_I thought I was going to lose you my little duck._

Unwrapping his arms from around Aquila David gave her an incredulous look _Little duck?_

_Yes, you are my little duck._

David paused before shrugging_ I like it._

He just received a hum in reply.

_So you used this magic to stop?_

Heaving a tired sigh David replied _Yes it was magic. But I'm afraid that because I've never used magic before it's drained a lot from me._

_Then you should start practicing your magic to get stronger._

_I'll practice whenever I can. I don't know how people will react if they see me use magic. Galbatorix or the Varden might hear about it and I'm not about to meet either of them anytime soon._

Aquila snorted _You might not want to see them now but we will._

_I know Aquila, and I know how much you hate hiding your existence, I hate hiding too, but we will show ourselves eventually._

Aquila twitched her tail in agitation _Why can we not show ourselves now? Galbatorix would fall sooner and Eragon and Saphira will not have to go through the hardships they faced in your worlds books._

David gave another sigh _it's not like I haven't thought about it Aquila I just…Eragon finds out so many things in his life in his journey that I don't want to mess it up. And say we do try and defeat Galbatorix ourselves. What if we fail? What if were killed or worse, captured and forced to swear loyalty to him?_

_We will swear nothing to that egg-breaker!_ She snarled.

_I know Aquila but if he does try to get us to swear fealty I wouldn't be surprised if he used torture to get it. And no matter how strong I am I can't take torture forever, I would eventually break. What if he threatened your life? I couldn't lose you Aquila, I can't! David suppressed a choked sob._

Aquila relaxed _Alright little duck we will wait to aid Eragon and his hatchling._

David sighed, relieved he wouldn't have to face the dangers Eragon has alone.

_Your not alone my little duck, never alone._

Closing his eyes in exhaustion David gave a small smile _No, I'm not alone am I?_

* * *

><p>David has been in Therinsford for a year now, and everyday he's been training with Mathias. When David no longer gained any bruises from his spars with Mathias they moved from the sticks to swords. David had to get used to the feeling of having two swords at once. It was like they had started his training all over again and he went back to Aquila full of bruises with her laughing at him being unable to wield his sharp sticks right. David was only grateful Mathias had leather guards for the swords or else he would be covered in cuts instead of bruises.<p>

For the past month David has gotten used to both swords and hasn't gotten another bruise. Although he was still unable to land a hit of any kind upon Mathias.

Meeting up with Mathias up at their meeting place David stood across from Mathias and they watched each other until Mathias spoke, "Ready yourself".

David took out his swords, feeling more confident with the comforting weight in his palms.

Only a second passed before Mathias lunged, intent on hitting his left side. Parrying the blow David swung his right blade to his shoulder only to be blocked.

Their spar went on for at least an hour until David hit the flat of his blade against the hilt of his opponents blade, disarming him and bringing the other blade up to Mathias' neck.

They stood there panting with exhaustion from sparring for so long, and David very much shocked at the fact that he won the duel.

David lowered his sword to his side, standing in silence. The only sound that could be heard was their panting.

Breaking the silence Mathias picked his sword up from the ground and faced David. "Come" David had no choice but to follow.

He was then lead into Mathias' house and given a glass of water. Nodding his thanks David took a grateful gulp and set the glass down on the side table.

"Did you ever wonder why I agreed to teach you?"

Looking up at Mathias David nodded. He had indeed wondered why he chose to teach David when he turned down everyone else.

"It's because you intrigued me"

"I don't understand"

"I'm gonna tell you a secret boy, and you better not go off and tell anybody about it. Got it?"

David nodded.

"I'm not a magician, but while I was under Galbatorix's orders, I was taught how to get into others minds".

David tensed and ground out, "Oh really?"

Mathias hummed and either didn't noticed or ignored David's tone.

"Yes, and every person that came to me for help was full of arrogance or just wanted to prove that they were stronger than their friends. But when I look into your mind…"

David was tense, gripping the handle of his sword so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"nothing".

David's muscles relaxed and his jaw dropped in disbelief. "What?" he whispered.

"Yes that was my reaction as well. It was very frustrating trying to go through your mind only to find nothing and then get thrown out by some kind of invisible wall"

Well that explained why David would get a small headache whenever he was in Mathias' presence.

"Since you were the new kid in town I knew you didn't have anyone to impress so I decided I would train you and see what would come out of it. I'm glad I agreed, you have done well, but unfortunately there is nothing more I can teach you".

David was astonished at his reason. "Wait so you won't teach me anymore? Why?"

"I have nothing more to teach you. You could take on Galbatorix himself if you so wished".

If David thought he was shocked before now his brain just shut down.

Seeing David's look of incredulity Mathias grew amused. "Well who did you think taught us how too wield our swords ourselves? No of course not. I was the only one that could match Galbatorix though I could never beat him".

They descended into silence. David trying to wrap his head around the information given to him, and Mathias pleased that he was able to shock his student.

David cleared his throat, "Well I suppose I can leave town now".

Mathias raised his eyebrows but otherwise stayed silent.

David turned to Mathias, "Thank you for teaching me, it was an honor".

Mathias just gave a slight nod of acknowledgment. "Well then I wish you luck on the road ahead of you".

David left the house in a daze. He couldn't believe Mathias told him he would be able to take on Galbatorix, and possibly win. What shocked him even more was the fact that Mathias didn't see anything in his mind. While he was relieved that Mathias didn't see anything it was still a surprise that all he could see was, well, nothing. He supposed that it was a good thing, and he wouldn't have to worry about others getting into his mind and finding all his future knowledge, and the fact that he was a rider.

Wanting to leave Therinsford David stopped at Lora and Haberths house. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to them.

He was ushered inside and offered a drink. Politely declining, David waited until they were both seated in front of him.

"I'm leaving Therinsford"

His announcement was met with silence, only to be broken by an upset Lora.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I'm going travel around Alagaesia".

Before she could reply Haberth interrupted her, "Well then I suppose we can't stop you, but I want you to come to the stables in the morning before you leave".

David nodded and stood, accepting a hug from Lora and shaking hands with Haberth, leaving the house David headed towards the Spine to wait until morning.

* * *

><p>The morning David and Aquila were to leave, David entered Therinsford for the last time for nine years, maybe the last time ever.<p>

Once in the stables David called for Haberth. He didn't hear a response and wondered where he could be.

Hearing a noise behind him David turned around to see Haberth leading his favorite black mare, equipped with a saddle and saddle bags, towards him. Wondering what Haberth wanted David asked, "You wanted to see me Haberth?"

"Well son I couldn't let you leave town without a little goodbye gift"

David raised his eyebrow and looked from the mare, who he named Athena, back to Haberth until it dawned on him.

"You're just going to give her to me?"

"Well you can't just walk everywhere on your adventure can you? You're going to need a horse to get around, and I know how you've taken a shine to this mare so I figured I'd give her to you"

David could only manage a nod of thanks before he was handed Athena's reins and lead her out of the stables and into the forests of the Spine. He didn't really know what to do with her considering he just figured he would ride on Aquila. And he doubted Athena would appreciate being carried around by Aquila.

Unable to lead Athena to the top of their mountain David called Aquila down so she could meet them on the ground.

Patting Athena in the nose David tried to keep her calm so she wouldn't bolt at the very sight of Aquila.

When Aquila did land Athena very nearly did bolt, but David was able to soothe her with his mind, though she was still skittish.

_What is that?_

_A horse. _David slowly replied.

_Why do you have it?_

_It was a gift from Haberth._

_That may be but you don't need it._

_I may not need her now but I will when I accompany Eragon on his journey. And I can use her for when I enter other towns._

Aquila snorted with dissatisfaction. Clearly unhappy that David wouldn't be riding with her You will fly with me.

_Yes I will fly with you Aquila, but it will have to be at night if I'm going to be traveling with Athena. _David mounted Athena, _Now come on! We have nine years to kill!_

Athena reared up with a neigh before setting off to the south on a canter with Aquila flying above them. Ready to face whatever came there way in the next nine years.


	14. Chapter 14

'Thoughts'

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>The following nine years passed uneventfully. For the most part. A few interesting events happened in those nine years.<p>

The first was when Aquila breathed fire. Camping out at the edge of the Spine David was sharpening his sword by the campfire, unprepared for the giant bear that broke through the tree line and tried attacking David. While skilled with swords David had never taken on another opponent, much less a bear. David knew his chances of getting out of this were slim and with grim determination had widened his stance and tensed, ready to defend himself. Until Aquila shot out if the sky and landed next to David, opening her mouth to roar, but instead of a roar bluish green fire shot out of her maw and incinerated the bear.

Both rider and dragon were surprised at the fires appearance, but David urged Aquila to practice with it so she could control it better, be able to make it a certain temperature or be able to keep the fire going for hours.

The second, and rather rather unfortunate event, happened 4 years after leaving Therinsford. David was riding Athena when Aquila warned him about a group of men riding towards him. Sending his acknowledgement through the bond David grasped one of his swords and readied himself. He knew Aquila couldn't help him without exposing herself, meaning David would have to take on the group himself.

David heard the galloping of horses get closer to him, but hoping they would just pass him by David kept his pace at a steady trot. However it seemed the group was heading towards him. A group of six men surrounded him, forcing him to stop Athena.

"Looky here boys! We got ourselves a pretty one!"

David surveyed each of the men as they laughed amongst themselves. He noticed the one of the men behind him had a wagon attached to his horse. David thought he saw someone in the wagon but before he could be sure his attention was drawn to the man who David assumed to be the leader of the group.

"He's healthy too"

That made David raise an eyebrow.

"He'll sell for a pretty price"

That's when David understood that these men were slavers _Damn! Why can't slavery be over by now! It is in my world._

_Well this isn't your world! Now think of something or else I'm coming down and introducing myself!_

David ignored her and tightened his grip on his sword.

"Now, pretty boy, why don't we take the easy way and you just climb off of your horse and then we'll all be on our way eh?"

David slowly slid out of Athena's saddle and stood with his hands casually on his hips, facing Athena.

"Tie him up with the others"

One of the men behind David got off of his horse and started walking towards David to presumably tie him up. David waited for the man to get close enough before, quick as lightning, David whipped around, unsheathing both of his swords, and striking the man behind him, cutting his head off.

The men around him had been shocked silent, watching the head of their comrade fall to the ground. David took this moment to take out a dagger hidden up his sleeve and whip it at the leader, gaining a satisfied thump as it stuck into the man's chest.

Watching their leader fall seemed to snap them out of their stupor. David climbed back into Athena and waited for the men to ride close enough before, one by one, David defeated each one of them.

Only seeing six bodies around him david looked for the sixth and turned to find the last one sitting atop his horse, wagon attached, aiming an arrow at his chest.

The man was tense and was ready to release the arrow, and he would have if he hadn't been knocked out from a blow to the back of the head.

David watched on with surprise as the man fell off his horse to reveal that there were, in fact, people in the wagon, one of which had hit him in the back of the head.

David rode Athena up to the wagon and surveyed the people inside.

There was a man, woman, and a little girl huddled together in one corner whom david assumed to be a family. The other was the man from before who knocked out the bow slaver.

David unmounted Athena and opened the back of the wagon, allowing the people to get out. He sheathed one sword and used the other to cut their bonds.

The woman threw her arms around him and thanked him over and over through her tears until her husband pried her off and walked his family in the direction of the nearest town.

David then turned to the man next to him. He was silently watching David as if judging him. It made him want to squirm but David forced himself to stand still and return the look.

He seemed to pass some sort of test when the man spoke, "Thank you for getting rid of those men, I had tried to do it my self but they ended up taking out all of my men. I was the only one they took as a possible slave, most likely because I was the leader of my group".

"I'm sorry"

The man just shook his head and dismissed the apology. The man offered his hand, "I'm Ephraim"

Inside David froze. This was the name of one of Galbatorix's top generals. Word had gotten around that he had gone missing a couple weeks ago. This was a man he would rather avoid considering how close he was to Galbatorix.

None of this showed however. David took the offered hand and replied, "David".

They stood in silence. "You wouldn't happen to be the same Ephraim that had disappeared a couple weeks ago are you?"

Ephraim chuckled, "Yes that would be me" David was only too happy that it was dark out and Ephraim wouldn't be able to make out any of his features.

Ephraim took one of the slavers horses and set off in the direction of Urû'baen but not before telling David something he probably thought should have been more reassuring than unsettling, "Galbatorix could use more fighters like you", before turning and riding off.

To make things worse it seemed as though Ephraim had told Galbatorix of the man named David who saved him from the slavers, and that he wished to reward this 'David' for saving one of his best generals.

David snorted, 'Yeah right, as if I'd ever go anywhere near you. Even if it is just for you to 'reward' me. He'd probably end up getting me to agree to fight for hi without me even realizing it'.

And it seemed that the family had told the town they had entered about a man dressed in black had saved there lives. Sure David has saved people before, and each of those times he had been wearing his riding outfit, but he didn't think that was news worthy.

But apparently someone did because eventually David procured the alias Shadow. It didn't help that Athena was an all black horse. But Aquila seemed to find it amusing so David did nothing to dispel the shadow rumors, even if some of them became quite outrageous.

The last thing to happen to David was when he was in the Spine near Carvahall, waiting for Eragon to find Saphira's egg.

* * *

><p>David's ten years of waiting were finally over as he sat back and scryed the now 15 year old Eragon.<p>

To keep Saphira from finding out about Aquila David told her to stay away from Carvahall and the Spine. While they could still contact each other through their bond it didn't mean either of them were happy with the arrangement.

David watched with baited breath as Eragon took aim for the doe, only for an explosion to occur and scare the deer off. Knowing what would happen next David ended the scrying and stretched, reaching back to scratch behind his ear.

Scratching David then rubbed his ear only to stop. Taking his hand away David used the tip of his finger to slowly go over the tip of his ear. A tip that was now pointed. Looking for a reflective surface David unsheathed his sword and turned his head and inspected his ear. He was speechless to find that his ear had in fact started to grow pointy. He also noticed that his eyes were growing a more almond shape and his face was fairer.

_Did you notice this?_

_Of course I did I see you all the time._

_Why didn't you say anything._

_I didn't want to ruin the surprise._

_Aquila this is serious! I'm starting to look like an elf!_

_Oh hush elves are not that bad._

_No just prejudice and that is not why I'm upset. It's because normal human beings don't have these kinds of features._

_So?_

_So! Someone as smart as Brom can put together the fact that I always wear gloves, haven't aged really at all since I last saw him-_

_You are only 27_

David ignored her _and I'm now gaining the features of an elf. He could come to the conclusion that I'm a rider! I don't want or need that._

_Little duck just use your magic to hide your features._

_I don't know enough of the ancient language to use magic in that way._

_Then just cover your ears._

_With what?_

_I don't know little duck, some black cloth?_

David looked through one of Athena's saddle bags and dug up an old black shirt that he never used. Ripping off a piece David tied it around his head, covering the tips of his ears.

Looking at his reflection David decided it would do.

_Thank you Aquila._

_Of course little duck._

* * *

><p>Sitting inside a cave he had found in a mountain of the Spine, David sat in silence in front of a fire, whittling away at a small piece of wood.<p>

The silence was broken by the unmistakeable flap of a dragons wings.

_Aquila I told you to stay away from here._

_I am not there little duck. And honestly do I sound that small to you._

David's head shot up _What?_

Looking to the entrance if the cave David was just in time to see a sapphire blue dragon land in the opening of the cave _Er Aquila?_

_What do you want me to do about her?_

David didn't answer her.

The dragon and David stared at each other for a few moments, neither quite knowing what to do about the other. David kept up the shields around his mind, not caring about whether or not she wouldn't see anything anyway. Observing the dragon David figured she was around 3 weeks old, and while it came over his knee, she was probably no bigger than one of Aquila's talons, maybe smaller.

He wracked his brain for something to say that would seem unthreatening and found the perfect thing.

"Eka aí fricai".

The dragon, Saphira, seemed to relax before slowly coming closer to David. Knowing how she reacted to Broms touch in the book, David tried to keep his distance when the dragon stopped and quickly fled the cave and took off towards the direction of eragons home.

_So, she's hatched._ David descended into silence one more, wondering how much longer he would have to wait before he could leave.

_Was I really that small once?_

David couldn't help but laugh at the question_ Yes Aquila. Smaller even._

_Geez no wonder you didn't want to take on Galbatorix._

David just shook his head, chuckling while he whittled away at the wood in his hand.

* * *

><p>It turns out that that was not the last time David would see Saphira. The young dragon seemed to prefer David presence instead of flying around trying to entertain herself. though the two never actually spoke, they seemed content to sit in silence while David would either practice his magic, (which he made Saphira keep a secret) or he would take out his swords and fight against an imaginary opponent.<p>

It was one of the days David and Saphira were sitting in the silence of the cave, David magically levitating a rock and Saphira dozing against the other wall, when Saphira's head shot up, making David jump and loose his concentration on the levitating rock.

"What? What is it?"

He received no response as Saphira rushed out of the cave. Confused, David took up his sword and scryed on the reflective surface.

David watched as Saphira seemed to go into a rage and Eragon tried to calm her down by jumping into her back, only for her to take off into the air. Breaking the spell David sat back against the cave wall.

_Looks like we'll be leaving Carvahall soon._

Aquila growled over the bond _That does not mean you will let me see you._

_You know why I will not let you. If you get close Saphira will smell you, and if we were to see each other while on the journey then Saphira would still smell you on me._

_You are my rider we should not be separated!_

_I know and I agree, but it is necessary._

David could feel her snort _And just how are you going to introduce me to them in the future huh?_

_I honestly have no idea. I'm just gonna take this journey one step at a time._

_And how are you going to introduce yourself?_

_One thing at a time Aquila._

David could just feel her shaking her head at his stupidity.

* * *

><p>A couple days later found David tending to Athena at the base of the mountain with his cave when he heard the tell take thumping of Saphiras wings. Figuring she would just go straight into the cave David paid no attention to her, unprepared for when a claw came from behind and plucked him from the ground and flew away.<p>

"What on earth are you doing?!"

Saphira just hummed.

David just huffed and tried to keep still, not wanting her to accidentally drop him because he was wriggling too much.

_What on earth is that hatchling doing with you?!_

David cringed at the rather loud tine Aquila used _I honestly have no idea._

Aquila just gave and irritated huff over the bond _I swear if she drops you I will rip her apart._

_What if I survive the fall or use magic to stop myself from dying?_ David pointed out.

_Doesn't matter._

David just shook his head and the conversation came to a stop. David noticed that Saphira seemed to come to a kind of stop as well. She was circling a certain spot of trees and looking down David thought he saw two figures on the ground but he couldn't be sure.

_It seems that I will be introduced to Eragon and Brom sooner than I expected._

_She could have had you climb onto her back._

_Would you have let someone else ride upon your back?_

He was met with silence.

_I thought not._

David stayed ignorant and tried to get Saphiras attention.

"Dragon what are you doing with me? Please put me down!"

He still received no response as she flew off in another direction, most likely to meet up with Eragon and Brom at the farm.

Saphira waited for the other two to get to the farm first before flying down herself and carefully, yet still gracefully, landing and setting him on the ground.

David laid on the ground and tried to regain his senses from flying in Saphira's claws when he heard a young voice ask, "Who are you?"

Sitting up David looked to see both Eragon and Brom. The former in curiosity and the latter in suspicion.

"I'm David. A pleasure to meet you".

Turning to the dragon who had moved behind him, "And you, dragon, need to answer some questions yourself! For instance, why on earth did you bring me here?"

She didn't answer but David was pretty sure she was looking at him with amusement.

She then looked up and proudly approached the two men with Eragon meeting her in the middle and seemed to talk with her through their link.

Saphira took a closer look at Brom and allowed him to touch her upon the brow only to jerk back with a snort. Eragon looked at her with confusion but was distracted by a question from Brom, "What's her name?"

Eragon answered, "Saphira. Of all the names you gave me, it was the only on she liked. I think it fits" Eragon rushed out the last sentence after seeing Broms reaction to hearing Saphira's name.

Brom twisted his hand and bowed, "Greetings, Saphira. I am honored to meet you"

David interrupted the following silence, "So Saphira is your name huh?"

All three of them turned to look at him before Saphira snorted and turned to inspect the ruined house. The other two stayed be hind however. "How is it that you know each other?" This question came from Brom.

"Well a couple months ago I was sitting in a cave in the Spine, and imagine my surprise when a dragon came through the entrance"

David paused when he saw Eragons curious look as well. Looking over at Saphira David asked her in a rather astonished tone, "You didn't tell your rider either?"

He was ignored of course and so David turned to send a questioning look at Eragon who just shook his head negatively.

David was prepared for the next question from Brom when Saphira snorted, gaining their attention.

Eragon seemed to speak with her, "maybe we should have this conversation when we're farther from Carvahall?"

Brom seemed to agree, as well as David, and the three went to join Saphira at the house.

Eragon inspected what was left of the house and dig up whatever was salvageable, coming back with an empty pack and a bow with a quiver of arrows, which have seen better days if David could just point that out.

They all stood silently until David asked, "Now what?"

Eragon answered, "We find a place to hide"

"Do you have somewhere in mind?"

"Yes" collecting the supplies he found Eragon lead David and Brom into the forest with Saphira flying overhead. It took around an hour but they were eventually lead to an irregular clearing.

"Does anyone els know of this?"

"No. I found it when we first moved here. It took me a week to dig into the center, and another week to clear out all the deadwood."

When Saphira landed she was careful to avoid thorns while closing her wings, curling up and resting her head upon the ground, watching them closely.

David continued to observe the clearing while Eragon started to cook their meal. Once done Eragon served the meal. Though it seemed the meal would not be eaten in silence.

"How is it that you know Saphira?" Eragon watched him with an inquisitive stare.

"I already told you that she found me whilst I was camping out in the spine"

"Then why were you in the Spine in the first place?" The gruff question came from Brom.

"I had nowhere else to go."

Eragon had fallen silent, content with Brom asking the questions while he and Saphira listened.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"My home burnt down years ago" David couldn't help the quick glance towards Eragon.

"Why would you come to the Spine? Surely someone in your village could have helped you?"

"We didn't live near any towns or villages and so I ran into the Spine. I didn't stay in the Spine. I went out and I explored Alagaesia for ten years afterwards, and it just so happens that I ended up near Carvahall this winter."

"Then why stay in the Spine? You could have come to stay in the village."

"I didn't have enough to stay for the whole winter. And it's not like I've never stayed in the Spine during the winter months before." They descended into silence after that.

David continued to eat his meal when he felt another presence touch against his barriers. Looking up sharply David was just in time to see Brom mask his surprise, but not before David was able to see it.

Brom gave him a suspicious look but said nothing, sitting back and lighting his pipe.

David ignored the talking between Eragon and Brom. Preferring to lay back and watch the stars, exchanging thoughts with Aquila and wondering what he was going to do about the future. If he would change anything (even though his presence a,ready changes quite a lot) or if he was going to let everything play out like it's supposed to and just tag along for the ride. But by Aquila's snort David very much doubted he wouldn't get involved.

Looking up when Brom stood and brought his pack over to the fire, pulling out a long object wrapped in cloth. From the size and shape David was pretty sure he knew what this object was.

Watching Brom unwrap the object David watched as a sword slowly appeared. It was just as the book described, and when Eragon pulled it out of its sheath it seemed to grow darker. Though it was probably because David knew what a terrible sword Zar'roc really was.

David watched as Brom gave the sword to Eragon and ended any of his questions by going back to one of Eragons previous questions about talking with dragons. Smiling a knowing smile when Brom said he would keep the knowledge of how he knows all that he does to himself.

Eragon held the blade put to Saphira who touched it with her snout, causing the color to ripple. She took her head away with a snort and the sword stopped the rippling.

_Why have you never done anything magical like that?_

_Oh hush I can do that I just never had the chance._

David quietly listened to Brom explain to Eragon what the Ra'zac were and what they did until Eragon asked how anyone could have found out about Saphira since he never told anyone about her. He saw brooms quick glance and raised his hands innocently, "it wasn't me I was in the Spine the whole time".

The two returned to their conversation which David conveniently tuned out and decided he would try and get Athena to find him. He could try to find her with his mind and then lead her here. He's done it before.

David had just found her and started to lead her to their clearing when Eragon finally finished his tale. He had to bite his tongue to keep from commenting on his next statement. "I just wish I knew where she came from. And Saphira doesn't remember."

Hearing Eragon grow suspicious of Brom David had to hold back an annoyed sigh _Why can't Brom just tell him? At least enough to make him have a little more faith?_

_I don't know little duck, but I'm sure he has his reasons._

David gave a mental sigh _Its hard knowing these things Aquila._

_I know little duck, I am burdened with the same knowledge as you. Do not forget that._ And he didn't.

David smiled when he heard Eragon ask Brom who he was. 'Oh you have no idea Eragon. No idea.'

And with that David laid down onto the ground and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing of the inheritance cycle!**

'Thoughts'

_'Thought over bond'_

* * *

><p>When David woke up most was silent except for the crackling of a fire.<p>

Sitting up David looked over to see Brom beginning to make their breakfast, while Eragon slept by Saphira. Getting up David crept over to the fire and greeted Bromw with a cheerful "Good morning"

David just received a grunt in return. He obviously hasn't gained Broms trust, and if he wanted to gain it then it would probably be better if he didn't open his mind and watched the world around him. Brom would no doubt feel it if he brushed up against his shields, and then try and pry into David's mind while his defenses were down.

With Aquila still asleep David decided to try and find Athena again. Stretching his mind, though careful to keep it from brushing Broms, David searched for Athena. It wasn't long before he finally found her and started leading her to their clearing.

He continued to lead her until his thoughts were broken by Brom saying "good morning".

Looking up David watched as Eragon joined them near the fire. They were all silent until the food was ready. They were eating quickly before a snap was heard in the forest behind them. Brom, Eragon, and Saphira all tensed but David calmly sat and finished his meal before giving a sharp whistle.

Out of the brush came a pure black horse. Saphira relaxed, recognizing the horse, but both Brom and Eragon stayed tense.

Standing up David walked over to Athena and grabbed her reins, patting her neck and whispering soothing nonsense, relieved that she made it through a night in the Spine. Turning around David introduced her to the two tense men, "This is my horse, Athena"

"Where did she come from? You didn't have her with you before". 'Ever the suspicious one aren't you Brom?'

"Of course I didn't have her before Saphira kidnapped me from her. And I've had her for the past ten years. We've travelled across Alagaesia together"

"She doesn't seem to be frightened of dragons" David heard the suspicious tone in Broms voice.

"Well they were around each other for the past four months or so"

Brom quieted after that but he still seemed to watch Athena suspiciously. How you could be suspicious of a horse David may never know.

"We could use her as a pack horse for now?" It came out as more of a question than a statement but relaxed all the same when Brom gave a nod of approval.

David and Brom finished attaching the supplies to Athenas saddle when they noticed Eragon laying out some leather.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Brom.

"I'm going to make a saddle for Saphira."

Brom hummed and moved forward. "Well, dragons used to have two kinds of saddles. The first was hard and molded like a horse's saddle. But those take time and tools to make, neither of which we have. The other was thin and lightly padded, nothing more than an extra layer between the rider and dragon. Those saddles were used whenever speed and flexibility were important, though they weren't nearly as comfortable as the molded ones."

_Why don't I have a saddle again? _Asked a groggy Aquila.

_Because you don't need one and I don't know how to make one._

_Then ask the old man to make one._

David internally snorted _Yea that'll go well 'Hey Brom do you think you could make a saddle for my dragon?' I think not._

_Just a suggestion little duck._

David ended their conversation in time to watch Brom make the saddle. Watching the process was definitely more interesting than reading about it.

When David watched Brom out the saddle on Saphira to check its size Aquila made her appearance once again _On second though I'm glad you found your riding outfit. A saddle would stick out like a sore thumb and make my scales look horrendous._

David didn't reply but he had to do his best to keep from laughing out loud.

Eating dinner David listened as Brom asked if we would be moving on tomorrow, and apologizing for what had happened to Eragons family. He stayed silent through the conversation because, even though he had met Garrow before when he saved Eragon, there was nothing he could say. He was surprised neither of them recognized him, though he supposed Eragon might have been a little too young to remember, though after a tragic event like that happened he thought Eragon would've. Brom more than likely recognized him but didn't want to say anything in front of Eragon.

"We're going to need horses."

"Maybe you do, but I have Saphira."

David snorted "There isn't a horse alive that could keep up with a dragon."

Brom nodded his head in agreement. "And Saphira is too young to carry all of us and our supplies. Besides, it'll be safer if we stay together, and riding is faster than walking."

Eragon protested "But that'll make it harder to catch the Ra'zac. On Saphira, I could probably find them within a day or two. On horses, it'll take much longer—if it's even possible to overtake their lead on the ground!"

David sighed "That's just something your going to have to deal with if you wish for us to accompany you."

Eragon was silent as he thought it over. "All right well get horses. But you have to buy them. I don't have any money, and I don't want to steal again. It's wrong."

David blanked out Broms next monologue about how the Ra'zac are protected and what not, turning over and laying out on the ground, sending a quick _goodnight_ to Aquila before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

><p>David woke to a dreary dawn, not lifting his spirits for the day one bit. Eating a light breakfast the small group doused the fire. Saddling Saphira and Athena they exited the clearing, Saphira taking off to fly overhead and David leading on Athena.<p>

They started walking, following the Raz'acs fading footprints. They traveled in silence, concentrating on speed, until Eragon asked a question about dragons.

Brom laughed. "Unfortunately, it's a pitiful amount" David smirked at this "compared to what I would like to know. Your question is one people have been trying to answer for centuries, so understand that what I tell you is by its very nature incomplete. Dragons have always been mysterious, though maybe not on purpose."

David listened intently to the topics that David didn't know much about, like how they mate. Aquila complained during that particular topic, comparing it to 'the talk' from David's world. That one would have made David laugh if it wouldn't have made him sound like a weirdo.

He only half listened to his explanation of how they hatched, only really paying it close attention when Eragon asked a certain question. "Do you mean that Saphira might not have hatched for me?"

"Quite possibly, if she hadn't liked you."

That made David feel special, knowing Aquila had chosen him out of all people of Alagaesia, especially considering he isn't even from Alagaesia.

Brom continued talking about dragons. When they ate, what plants were good for them and how to clean their claws and scales. Going on about how to fight another dragon whether on the back of another dragon, on horseback, or on foot. And while Brom seemed pleased with eragons constant questioning David was not.

They were nearing Therinsford when the sky began to darken. They began searching for a place to camp when Eragon continued his questions. "Who was the Rider that owned Zar'roc?" David just ignored them and continued searching for a good place to camp.

Once they found a comfortable place to camp Saphira joined them when dinner was being set on the fire. Eragon had just settled against her belly when Brom threw one of the two sticks at Eragon, who was fast enough to catch it before it whacked him in the face.

"Defend yourself!"

David leaned back with amusement _This'll be fun._ He just received amusement in response.

David could tell that Eragon was feeling cocky, thinking that Brom would surely lose. Well, he was in for a surprise that was for sure.

He watched as each of Eragons blows were deflected, and was too slow to block any of Broms advances. Though he did raise his eyebrows when Brom gave him a good whack over the head with his stick, making Eragon drop like a rock And I though Mathias was a hard teacher.

_Oh he was little duck, you were just able to block his hits better than Eragon is._

Brom held out the stick Eragon dropped only for Eragon to shake his head. "Forget it; I've had enough." and turned away only to be whacked on the back.

David thought at the same time Brom snapped. "Never turn your back on you enemy!" Watching as Brom started to lead Eragon through some movements, but he could still only block few blows from Brom.

They finished and David watched with amusement as Eragon flopped onto his bedroll with a groan. His attention snapped to the side where he was just in time to put a hand up and catch the stick thrown at him by Brom. Ha stared at it blankly until he heard Brom bark "You're next!"

Standing up David slowly made it to the other side of the fire and stood across from Brom. He didn't know how this soar would end. He hadn't gone up against a skilled opponent in a long time so it was likely that his skills were rusty. And if it turned out that he horribly fails then Aquila won't let him live it down.

He watched Brom through wary eyes but took his stance nevertheless, analyzing him for even the slightest of movements to signal where he would strike at David first.

He saw it in the tensing of Broms shoulders and struck, aiming for his thigh only for it to be blocked. Broms eyes widened slightly with surprise, but otherwise showed no other emotion. Throughout the sparring David could tell that Brom was just as skilled as Mathias, but maybe even a little less, and if he had both of his swords David was confident he would have been able to beat Brom faster than he did.

It took an hour or less of blocking and parrying, both getting hits on the other when David was able to disarm Brom and hold the tip of his stick against Broms neck.

David was panting from exhaustion. He could feel Aquila's pride through their bond. Sending back his gratitude David looked around the camp to find everyone looking at him with surprise and Brom with both surprise and the usual suspicion.

David cleared his throat. "I was taught by one of the best while I stayed here in Therinsford."

Brom raised an eyebrow. "Youve been to Therinsford?"

"I did say I travelled. That was where I got my swords and Athena."

"May I see your swords?"

"Of course." Walking over to Athena's saddle bags David removed his twin swords and handed them over to Brom. Taking them both out Brom inspected the swords. For what David didn't know.

After a silence Brom spoke. "These are fine blades. You say you got them here in Therinsford?"

"Yes."

Brom nodded and returned the swords. Setting them aside David rolled onto his side and fell asleep, happy that he was able to defeat Brom at all. Though he wondered if it was just because Brom had never fought him before, and didn't expect for David to be so good at handling swords at all.

* * *

><p>The next morning David had little bruising to his body. He couldn't say the same for Eragon, who seemed too hurt to move. David grinned when he heard Brom ask "how do you feel?"<p>

Returning to the road they were swift, in hopes of reaching the town by noon. When the road widened they saw smoke rising in the distance. Brom told Eragon to tell Saphira to fly ahead and wait for them on the other side of Therinsford. Finally relaying the message after he challenged Brom first.

David took slight offense to the comments on how ugly Therinsford looked, though he has to agree that the last ten years have not been kind.

Approaching the bridge into town David gained a sense of nostalgia, remembering how he always crossed this bridge to get in and out of town.

As they approached the bridge a greasy man appeared from behind a bush and blocked their way across the bridge. Now he knew this man had never been at this bridge before but this man was familiar to him. You can't forget greasiness like that.

"You c'n stop right there. This's my bridge. Gotta pay t' get over."

Brom opened his mouth to respond but before he could utter a word David stepped in. "Daulton you dip shit get out of the way!"

The greasy man, Daulton, looked at David with confusion before recognition appeared in his eyes. "David?"

David sighed but smiled. "Yea it's me. Long time no see huh?"

"Well I'll be damned we haven't seen you in years!"

"I know I know, but I didn't come here for a chat. Me and my buddies here are in need of some horses."

"Well ah won't keep you any longer. Haberth'll be pleased to see ya."

David's smile became more relaxed. "I can't wait to see him."

Leading them through town, David headed towards the stables, looking around and comparing everything to what he remembered. It definitely wasn't as lively as it used to be.

Entering the barn David lead them over to Haberth who was brushing down a white stallion. "Haberth! Is this that young foal that always seemed to be causing us trouble?"

Haberth turned surprised eyes onto David. Once he saw David a large grin covered his face. "Well well if it isn't our famous little blue eyed Shadow!"

Hearing the alias David dropped his head into his hands and groaned. "Let's not talk about that now. We're here for some horses."

Brom was looking at the stallion. "That's a beautiful animal."

"Yes indeed. His names Snowfire. Mines Haberth in case you didn't already find out." Haberth offered his palm and shook hands vigorously with Eragon and Brom.

"David here said you needed horses?"

Brom nodded. "We need two horses and a full set of tack for each. The horses have to be fast and tough; we'll be doing a lot of traveling."

Haberth was thoughtful, "I have few animals like that, and the ones that I do have aren't cheap."

Brom just shook his head. "Price is no object. I'll take the best you have."

Haberth tied Snowfire to the wall and started making two identical piles of tack before walking up and down the stalls and brining out two horses. One a light bay and the other a roan. Haberth handed the bay's rope to Brom, commenting on how he was a little spirited.

Brom decided to take the bay, but didn't seem to like the other one. Brom asked about Snowfire, and as reluctant as he was to part with him Haberth gave in and took the total two hundred crowns.

Before they left however Haberth talked with David. "Galbatorix is looking for you, you know?"

David could practically feel Brom and Eragon tense at the news, all he could do was sigh. "Still? It's been years since I saved one of his men can't he just let it go?"

"Well he's not really looking for you to thank anymore. Now he just wants to meet the elusive Shadow." Haberth grinned.

David gave another sigh but this one in annoyance. "Well the Shadow doesn't wish to meet him. Tell Lora hello for me." And with that David turned and left the stables.

It was tense when Brom handed Eragon Snowfire's reins. "Here, go to the far side of Therinsford and wait there."

"Why?" But Brom had already slipped away.

Exiting Therinsford David knew Eragon wanted to ask him about what he had heard in the stables. "I will answer your questions later when we're all together but for now help me put some of our stuff onto the horses."

Eragon nodded in acceptance and helped transfer some of the supplies from Athena's back to the two other horses while they waited for Brom to didn't have to wait long until Brom returned and gestured for the two to follow him. Once safely hidden by trees Brom spoke of how one man had seen the Ra'zac come through Therinsford. Leaving quite the impression.

Eragon told Brom of how he had touched the bay's mind on accident, with Brom commenting on how unusual it was for someone as young as he to have been able to do so. Aquila snorted at this _You've been able to touch others minds earlier than Eragon. Shows you how much the old man really knows huh?_

David just mentally shook his head at her.

They mounted the horses and set off, taking it easy so Eragon doesn't open up his leg wounds. As they road David explained to them that a few years after he left Therinsford he ran into some situations that, after David helped, there was always someone who would thank him profusely and then go off and tell everybody in the next town about the man in black with piercing blue eyes who saved their life, eventually gaining the name Shadow. He told them of the slavers incident where one of the possible slaves he freed just so happened to be one of Galbatorix's favorites, making Galbatorix wish to meet with him. Obviously declining because he has no wish to ever see the king.

After his explanation the group descended into silence, only broken by the clacking of horses hooves.

David and Eragon both looked up to examine Utgard when Eragon spotted a steepled tower upon it. He pointed to it and asked Brom, "What is that?"

Brom replied with sadness and bitterness, telling them how it was where Vrael took refuge and then defeated by Galbatorix. Deemed the 'Place of Sorrow' among the last of the riders. Eragon stared in awe as they rode passed.

Utgard formed a solid wall that took them hours to ride around until fins,my making it to the breach dividing the mountain range. They didn't make it over a rise of mountains, looking out over the trees, until the sun was low behind their backs.

Stretched out I front of them at the bottom of the mountain was a vast plain. If they hadn't gotten horses it would have taken them ages to cross it.

"It's going to take most of the day to make the descent, we'll have to wait until tomorrow. We should camp here."

Leaving the trail they dismounted by the Anora river. Brom gestured to Eragon's bay while they were unsaddling the horses. "You should name him."

David listened as Eragon named his horse Cadoc while watching Saphira land. David sent his emotions through his bond. Words couldn't describe how much he missed Aquila, and his feelings were reciprocated.

Relaxing after dinner David laughed with amusement when Eragon groaned after being thrown the makeshift sword, standing to face Brom and get a new collection of was proud to say that he didn't get as many bruises as the first time, and he could tell that Brom was definitely ready for him and didn't seem to hold back. But that didn't stop David from giving Brom a few bruises as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing of the inheritance cycle!**

'Thoughts'

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning David mounted Athena with little difficulty, although the same could not be said for Eragon. "If this keeps up, you're going to batter me to pieces."<p>

"I wouldn't push you so hard if I didn't think you were strong enough."

"For once, I wouldn't mind being thought less of."

David couldn't help but give a low chuckle at Eragons discomfort.

_You should not be laughing little duck. You were in a situation very similar when you first began your training._

David huffed.

Saphira took off once they began their decent. It was tricky finding their way down because the path would sometimes disappear and they would have to find their own way down. At times they had to dismount and lead the horses on foot, holding onto trees to keep from falling down the slope from stepping on loose rocks. Once they reached the bottom, around midday, they stopped to take a rest.

Reaching a split in the trail they examined each one to see which one the Ra'zac could have taken. They eventually found their tracks leading into the grasslands.

"Ah" said David "It seems they've gone to Yazuac."

Eragon was confused, "Where's that?"

Brom answered, "Due east and four days away, if all goes well. It's a small village situated by the Ninor River." he gestured towards the Anora before continuing, "Our only supply of water is here. We'll have to replenish out waterskins before attempting to cross the plains. There isn't another pool or stream between here and Yazuac."

They filled their waterskins, watered the horses, and drank as much as they could. Saphira joined them and took a few gulps before turning eastward and starting across the plains.

* * *

><p>The wind was absolutely horrible, and only got worse as evening drew closer. It burned his eyes, and chapped his lips. Brom and Eragon weren't doing much better. They were force to camp out in the open from lack of shelter.<p>

Trying to light the fire was another problem. The wind was too strong and every time Eragon tried to light it the only reaction was smoke. David knew he could have just used magic but he wasn't sure how well it would be received.

Growing frustrated with the lack of fire Eragon handed Brom the tinderbox, "I can't make it burn, especially with this blasted wind. See if you can get it going: otherwise dinner will be cold".

Brom took the tinderbox and eyed the brush critically, adjusting a branch or two, before striking the tinderbox, sending a cascade of sparks and gaining nothing but smoke.

_I could have started that fire ages ago._

_I know you could have Aquila but that isn't going to help us right now._

_Just thought I'd tell you._ David received an image of her creating a fire and curling up with a content but smug look.

David sighed and sent his exasperation through the bond.

Turning his attention back to Brom David found, much to his disappointment, that the fire has yet to be lit. He could see the mounting frustration in Brom until he cursed, "Brisingr!", and struck the tinderbox again. Flames appeared suddenly and Brom sat back with satisfaction. "There we go. It must have been smoldering inside."

David cooked the food while Brom and Eragon sparred with the mock swords, but the lesson was short from fatigue making it hard for them. They ate their dinner and slept next to Saphira, grateful for the shelter she provided.

* * *

><p>The morning was no better with the cold wind not letting up. David tried not to move his mouth to much, if he did his lips were sure to crack and start to bleed, and licking them would only make it worse. The same could be said for both Brom and Eragon. The day was spent by a monotonous trek of endless plodding.<p>

The wind finally came to a stop on the third day. It put David in quite a good mood, only for it to be shattered when he spotted the dark thunder clouds ahead.

Brom looked at the clouds with a grimace, "Normally I wouldn't go into a storm like that, but we're in for a battering no matter what we do, so we might as well get some distance covered."

_Be careful please._

_Always little duck._

The ride was calm up until they reached the storm front. David could see a ripple of air coming towards them, powerful enough to flatten the grass. Watching how the blast of wind got closer David turned his gaze up to Saphira. He watched as she dove for the ground, but he knew she wouldn't make it.

Letting his worry leak through their bond David contacted _Aquila Are you safe?_

_I am safe little duck, the storm is not near me as of yet. Besides practicing my flying skills while in the rain could be useful for the future._

_Yes but I'm usually with you during these practices in the rain._

_That may be true but you will not always be with me will you? Just like right now._

David knew she had a point but he still didn't like it.

The wind hit them, nearly knocking David out of the saddle and tripping Athena, though she held her ground.

Saphira was lucky enough to land when the wind hit, but her wings were not fully closed. It caught up in her wings and threw her back into the air, suspending her before slamming her back down to the ground onto her back.

David and Brom watched as Eragon galloped to her and struggled to help fold her wings in. Eventually succeeding Eragon got onto Saphira and they walked back over to the other two riders.

Brom shouted over the storm, "Is she hurt?"

Eragon shook his head and climbed off of Saphira and remounted Cadoc when they were hit with icy cold rain. Soon they were drenched and freezing from the cold. David watched the scenery as lightning struck through the air and the ground. Fires lighting here and there.

As the day progressed the storm slowly abated and the sky was revealed, casting a brilliant light to their surroundings And lifting their spirits. Enough to make Saphira stretch and crane her neck to the sky and make a happy roar making the horses, bar Athena whom was too used to Aquila's much louder roar, skitter away from her, but only brining a smile to their faces.

Continuing their journey towards Yazuac they eventually ran out of water. David silently agreed with Eragon in the hopes that they reach the town soon. And luckily Brom was right about the town being seen before dusk. Saphira was first to see it but it wasn't until later in the day that the three on horseback saw a dark bump on the horizon. They rode closer until pulling to a stop.

"Saphira will be seen if she stays with us much longer. Should she hide hike we go into Yazuac?"

David grew grim, for he knew what waited for them in Yazuac. As much as he didn't want to go into the town he knew it was important for Eragon, since this is the place he discovers his magic. That and the fact it would be pretty suspicious for him to tell them not to go into town.

Brom replied to Eragon, "See that bend in the river? Have her wait there. It's far enough from Yazuac so no one should find her, but close enough that she won't be left behind. We'll go through the town, get what we need, and then meet her."

After Saphira flew off they continued towards Yazuac with a swift pace. Approaching the small houses they could see the smoke rise from the chimneys, but the streets were bare. A silence enveloped the village, but they had no choice but to continue on. Traveling deeper into the village with their weapons ready they finally rode into the center of the town. The sight that met them was revolting.

Piled in front of them was a mountain of bodies, soaked in blood. It took david everything he had not to lean over the side of Athena and throw up. David couldn't take his eyes off of the horrible sight in front of him. He could even feel Aquila's sadness and disgust.

A crow perched himself on the spear that was impaled through a baby at the top of the mound. It greedily scrutinized the baby, "Oh no you don't". Eragon drew back an arrow and hit the crow, effectively killing it. Leaning over the side of Cadoc Eragon threw up.

David knew there were still Urgals in the town but said nothing, deciding to let the story play out like it's supposed to. He watched as Brom dismounted and inspected the trampled ground carefully, commenting on how the Ra'zac have been through here but that they weren't the ones to do the damage. He looked even more intently before cursing and hopping back onto Snowfire.

"Ride!" He hissed tightly, spurring Snowfire on, "There are still Urgals here!" Spinning Athena around David dashed past house after house until Eragon was knocked off of Cadoc.

David and Brom spun around and would have gone to help if not for the other Urgal jumping in there path and stopping them. Quick to take out his swords David was just in time to stop a blow from the Urgals ax, though the blow was strong enough to knock him out of the saddle.

David rolled out of the way in case of another blow, but when he looked up he saw that Brom had engaged the Urgal to keep it distracted from his fallen form. But he couldn't hold it off for long before the Urgal struck Brom over the arm, making him double over in his saddle. Feeling anger at the Urgal David leapt towards its back and brought his swords down, making two large gashes into its back. The Urgal gave a howl of rage and pain, falling to its knees. Taking advantage if the Urgals fallen form David brought up one of his blades and swung, cutting its head from his body, just as he heard a small explosion coming from a small alleyway not far from where he was standing.

Knowing it was Eragon using magic David calmed a skittish Snowfire with his mind so he could look at the gash on Broms arm. Whistling for Athena David rummaged through his saddle bags and took out a strip of cloth and tied it tightly around the wound, deciding to do a better cleanup job once they left the village.

David kept a hold of Snowfire's reigns while getting back into Athena's saddle. Hearing something behind him david turned in his saddle and saw Eragon leading Cadoc over towards them looking fatigued. Once Eragon reached them an irate Saphira flew down from the sky, hissing angrily and snapping her tail.

Eragon seemed to be having a one sided conversation, so David assumed he was speaking with Saphira. Once she had calmed down David listened as he told her what had happened in the alley where David heard the explosion.

He stayed silent on the matter, deciding to let Brom tell them about magic later when he wakes.

"Eragon we should leave. We don't know if there are any Urgals still lurking about." Eragon replied with a swift nod.

They left swiftly with David leading Snowfire, and Saphira off into the sky. They continued there trail southward, continuing along the bank of the Ninor River. They stopped briefly to refill their waterskins and water the horses. Eragon had Saphira search along the Ninor to find somewhere to camp for the night. Once she found one Eragon lead them towards it.

When the fire was started Brom had finally awoken and sat next to it, tending to his arm and holding it out at an awkward angle.

David felt a small pang of concern, "How are you feeling?"

The old man continued tending to his arm but answered. "It's a large scratch and hurts terribly, but it should heal quickly enough. I need a fresh bandage; this one didn't last as long as I'd hoped." Using boiled water they cleaned out his wound and tied a fresh rag around it. "I must eat, and you look hungry as well. Let's have dinner first, then talk." And so they did.

Once done Brom lit his pipe and asked what had transpired while he was unconscious. He stayed silent as he listened to Eragons tale. Asking him if he had ever used the power before.

"No. Do you know anything about it?"

"A little." David tried to hide a his grin at the remark, knowing that Brom knew quite a bit about it, but by the look Brom gave him he wasn't successful. "It seems I owe you both a debt for saving my life. I hope I can return the favor someday. You should be proud; few escape unscathed from slaying their first Urgal. But the manner in which you did it was very dangerous. You could have destroyed yourself and the whole town."

Eragon and Brom descended into another argument _Your companions seem to argue quite a lot._

_It's a father son thing I'm sure._ He could feel Aquila's amusement.

"This isn't something you'd should be taught—much less use!"

"Don't be ridiculous Brom!" The camp fell into silence "He has an gained an ability he knows nothing of, and if you don't teach him at least the basics or help him to control it then the next time he faces another situation like this he might not be so lucky to live!"

Brom seemed less angry but still unwilling to teach. "The knowledge you are asking for is more complex than either of you understand."

David felt amused _I like to think I know quite a bit._

Aquila was amused as well _Oh little duck I sure there's much you don't know._

David smiled and listened as Eragon grew upset. "I feel As though I've been thrust into a world with strange rules that no one will explain."

David had to hold in a snort of irony _Yea you were the one thrust into a new world._

Brom fiddled with the grass beneath him. "I understand. But it's late and we should sleep, but I will tell you a few things now, to stop your badgering. This magic —for it is magic—has rules like the rest of the world. If you break them the penalty is death, without exception. Your deeds are limited by your strength, the words you know, and your imagination."

"What do you mean by words?" Asked Eragon.

"More questions!" Cried Brom, even David was feeling a little exasperated by the never ending questions coming from Eragon. "For a moment I had hoped you were empty of them. But you are quite right in asking. When you shot the Urgals, didn't you say something?"

David listened as Brom explained to Eragon how the ancient language was what all living things spoke until it was eventually forgotten and brought back by the elves from across the sea. It was used for doing powerful things.

David wondered if he should reveal his magical skills, but he wasn't sure how well received they would be. He knew from the lack of suspicious looks from Brom that he had gained some trust, and Eragon seems to like him well enough. Although that trust is probably based off of Saphira's like for him. He would probably show his ability, but maybe when Brom started teaching Eragon.

When Brom finished warning Eragon for the use of too much magic, they spread out their blankets David contacted Aquila _I feel so lost Aquila. _

_What is wrong my little duck?_

_I just don't know what I should do anymore. Should I or shouldn't I show them my magic? If I did then they would wonder about how strong I am with it, and if I didn't then when they found out they would wonder why I didn't show them in the first place._

_I cannot tell you what you should or shouldn't do for not even I know the answer to your questions._

_And when am I supposed to introduce you? When would the right time be for them to meet you?_

_David there is never a right time to introduce a dragon, though I would prefer sooner rather than later. I miss you little duck._

_I miss you as well Aquila. I will speak with you tomorrow._

_Goodnight little duck._


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nightingale of the inheritance cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>Riding down the road Brom talked more about magic. Telling them how every rider could use it but kept the knowledge a secret to give them an advantage over enemies. Saying that Galbatorix's magical abilities come from being a wizard or a sorcerer when it's really because he's a rider. Correcting Eragon on the differences between a wizard and a sorcerer.<p>

Brom swooped down and grabbed a handful of pebbles. Choosing a dull black one he handed it to Eragon with the instructions to lift the pebble from his palm and hold it in the air for as long as he can by saying stenr reisa.

Frustrated at first he eventually got the pebble to hover over his palm for a few wobbly moments before plopping back down. Eragon notice his gedwëy ignasia light up and asked about it.

"No one's sure," Brom admitted. "The riders always preferred to channel their power through whichever hand bore the gadwëy ignasia. You can use your other palm , but it isn't as easy." Brom looked at Eragon for a minute. "I'll buy you some gloves at the next town, if it isn't gutted. You hide the mark pretty well on your own, but we don't want anyone to see it by accident. Besides, there may be times when you won't want the glow to alert an enemy."

David just had to ask, "Do you have a mark of your own?"

"No. Only riders have them." Here David struggled to keep a straight face but he couldn't keep the slight grin from his face. "Magic is also affected by distance. If you try to lift something a mile away it would be harder than if you were to lift something closer. Now! Try lifting the Keble again."

"Again?" Eragon asked weakly.

Smirking Devilishly David waited until Eragon had lifted the pebble into the air. Concentrating on the levitating rock David quietly whispered, "Sharjalví". The stone hovering above eragons hand stopped shaking and shot towards eragons forehead, making a solid thump before falling back into his hand.

The look on Eragons face as he stared at the pebble innocently sitting on his palm was enough to send David into hysterics. When they looked at him with surprise it just made him laugh even harder. He could feel Aquila laughing as well.

Eragon grew flustered after several minutes of non-stop laughing and snapped, "What?!"

Attempting to regain some composure David stopped laughing long enough to reply with obvious humor in his voice, "The rock just hit you on the forehead," but when he looked at the red mark forming on his forehead he dissolved into another laughing fit.

Eventually stopping David wiped the tears from his eyes and looked over at an embarrassed Eragon. Face so red his ears had turned pink as well. Reaching over David patted his shoulder, "I'm sorry for laughing so much Eragon, but the look on your face was priceless." Turning forward in his saddle David was surprised when another pebble, much the same size as Eragons, was thrust in front of his face. Taking the pebble David trailed his eyes up the arm attached to the pebble, landing on Broms stern face.

"What is this for?" David asked while staring at the pebble.

"Skilled Eragon may be I do not believe he was the one to hit him on the forehead."

Looking back at the pebble David didn't know what to do _What am I gonna do?!_

_You brought this upon yourself little duck. I cannot help you._

_What if they ask how I know magic?_

_You do not know magic little one. There is only so much you can do._

_Yes but I'm really good at it after practicing all these years, and I can manipulate it pretty well, considering I could make the rock hit Eragons head like I wanted it too just by saying sharjalví,_

_They would have found out sooner or later little duck. Now don't keep them waiting._

Focusing back on the rock David spoke, "Stenr reisa," the pebble lifted steadily in the air, hovering a foot from his hand. Keeping his concentration David decided to show off, just a little. "Moi." The pebble started to change, sprouting a tail and a serpentine neck, accompanied by four legs and two wings from its shoulders. Now hovering in the air was a miniature version of a dragon. "Sharjalví." Paths dragons wings started flapping up and down as it slowly circled Eragon and Broms heads before settling back onto his head, curling up until it once again resembled a small pebble.

Taking a deep breath David looked up to see their reactions. Unsurprisingly Brom, while pretty amazed, was gazing suspiciously at him, possibly more so then when the journey began. Looking at Eragon David was shocked to see no suspiciousness only curiosity and amazement.

"How did you do that?!" Exclaimed Eragon.

"How indeed." Was the quiet statement from Brom.

"Er…when I was, uh, traveling around about ten years ago I discovered that I could do magic, and I decided to try and get better at it, so I started to practice with what words I knew in the ancient language and now I can control it pretty well."

Brom seemed less suspicious and David could feel him trying to get into his mind. David was hesitant but let down his barriers enough for hi. To see some instances where he had used magic while traveling. When he believed Brom had seen enough he quickly put his shields back up.

The rest of their traveling continued in the same fashion. Brom would push Eragon into doing some more magic, while teaching the both of us more words from the ancient language. When they stopped for the evening and David denied a chance at sparring, intending to go straight to sleep.

* * *

><p>The following days of travel was filled with much of the same activities. Eragon exercising his magic, and David forced to show how much he could do with his magic. He was proud to show that he could do quite a lot and keep from breaking into a sweat.<p>

When sparring Eragon seemed to grow stronger while David was having an easier time blocking and landing blows on Brom, but he has yet to disarm him. Brom would sometimes put him and Eragon against each other, though David was able to beat Eragon in a few minutes.

They continued to track the Ra'zac, but no matter how far or how fast they rode the Ra'zac always seemed to stay a few days ahead. With the occasional hint that they were still on their trail.

* * *

><p>There was no sign of inhabitants when they entered Daret the following day. They proceeded with caution, keeping Saphira close so she could come quickly if she was needed.<p>

They passed the houses as silent as they could, gripping their weapons and looking at each other with apprehension. Entering the center of town Brom stiffened at finding it empty. He wheeled Snowfire around, "Let's get out of here. I don't like the feel of this." They spurred their mounts forward intent on getting out of the village.

They had only taken a few strides before wagons toppled in front of them from behind some houses, stopping them lest they crashed into the wagons. A man jumped over the wagons, a broadsword slung over one shoulder and a bow in his hand. "Halt! Put your weapons down. You're surrounded by sixty archers. They'll shoot if you move." Saying that, a row of men stood on the rooftops surrounding them _You know you've never been in this much trouble before._

_I agree. It must be Eragon._

_I do not like you being in situations where I am not allowed to help you._

_I know but I can't do anything about that right now._

David brushed against the mans thought, just to make sure he wouldn't do anything to them. David was satisfied with what he found, and waited impatiently for the supplies they needed to be brought to them. When the archer brought out their requested supplies David felt himself tense when the archer turned and his eyes landed on David. The archer did a double take and narrowed his eyes a little. Recognition swept through the mans eyes and David internally groaned.

"Are… are you… him?"

David tilted his head up a little and looked down his nose, "I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about."

The archer took a deep breath before speaking, "The Shadow."

David wanted to face palm Good lord you save some people's lives and then everybody knows you.

"Yes I am him, but I'm afraid we must be moving on now. We cannot stay."

The wagons were moved out of their way and they rode off and into the trees along the Ninor. Brom looked towards David, "How were you recognized in Therinsford as well as here."

"Ive told you how I have saved some people's lives before, and because of these moments they gave me the name Shadow because I'm always dressed in all black and Athena is black as well."

"I see."

"I doesn't help that someone has started rumors that I have the ability to control shadows, and move mountains." Brom raised a brow at that but stayed silent.

They reached Saphira and David could tell she was pissed at Eragon _Please tell me you aren't that mad at me._

_Not quite little duck, but I am upset you will not let me travel with you all._

_I know I know. David paused to snort at Eragon when he was tripped by Saphira But I don't know how I would go about telling them about you. They would probably end up thinking I'm part of the empire and Brom would try to kill me._

_He would have to get through me first David._

_Ah but Saphira wouldn't let you hurt Brom._

Aquila snorted over the bond _As if that hatchling could even scratch me._

_I suppose there really isn't mush reason to keep you from them, but I feel as though it's not the right time to let them know._

He could feel her agitation _Why must I be away from you?_

_Because I know that if you begin traveling with us word will get out about you and I don't want that!_

_Oh little duck, word of my existence will get out sooner or later._

_Preferably later._

Ending the conversation David watched as Saphira pushed off of the ground, and Eragon got back onto Cadocs saddle so that we could continue riding.

They camped around sundown with David cooking dinner and Brom and Eragon dueling with the was startled when a sharp crack broke the air. Looking up he saw that the sticks they were holding had been broken in two. Brom tossed his stick and motioned for Eragon to do the same. He took Zar'roc from Eragon's bag and handed it to him. Teaching Eragon how to dull the edges with magic so as not to cut each other.

The training continued until they decided to stop and eat dinner before going to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**I own nothing of the Inheritance cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>The next morning they continued on their goal of tracking down the Ra'zac. Only this time Eragon was going to be flying with Saohira while David and Brom rode on below. He knew Brom was going to start interrogating him. Asking questions and judging how trustworthy he could be. He wasn't sure how well it would go but he can only hope he won't end up pushing Brom off of his horse.<p>

Davis watched as Saphira rose into the sky with Eragon strapped onto her back _I anticipate the day when we shall ride together again._

_I do as well little duck._

They rode in silence with only the sound of the horses hooves. David was surprised Brom hadn't asked him any questions yet. "Who are you?" Spoke too soon.

"I've already told you, multiple times, I am David."

"Who? David who? I don't know if I am able to trust you. First your a master swordsman and next you know magic. What else do you know?"

"You will have to be more specific Brom, I know a lot of things."

That made Brom even more suspicious. Seeing this David gave an irritated sigh, "What is it that makes you so suspicious of me? I've told you everything about me and yet you still don't trust me. Even Saphira trusts me! Why, I don't know but she does!"

Brom sighed and dragged a hand over his tired face. "With circumstances such as ours I need to be cautious. Trusting everybody could put Eragon in even more danger."

David nodded, "Ah, I see. Your looking out for your son." As soon as the words left his mouth David looked to the ground and hoped it would open up and swallow him whole. _How could I be so stupid?! Here I am finally gaining some trust and I go and ruin it by saying something I shouldn't even know about! I'm pretty sure the only one who knows is Oromis._

_Oh David you are becoming more foolish the longer your away from me._

_Hush!_

"H-How do you know?"

Looking at Brom David saw that he had gone pale, though there was no more suspicion in his eyes. David took it as a plus.

All David could do was shake his head and sigh, "I told you, I know a lot of things." There was no way David was going to admit he was from another world and he had read about this journey in a book. That information was going to stay a secret from everyone but Aquila.

They were saved from further conversation when Brom realized the Ra'zac's trail had stopped. Looking around in confusion David and Brom backtracked and discovered the tracks, along with strange gouges in the earth. Brom contacted Eragon while they tied the horses to a tree.

Diving out of the sky Saphira landed. Hopping off of her back Eragon walked over with a look of confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Farther down the river we noticed the Ra'zac's tracks had stopped. We backtracked until we found where they disappeared. Look at the ground and tell me what you see."

Eragon bent down to examine the tracks that were left behind. There were deep gouges in the earth, and the footprints of the Ra'zac overlapped each other.

Eragon stood with a shake of his head, "I don't have any is idea what…" he grew silent as his eyes fell on Saphira. Recognition shone in his eyes as he realized why the gouges were so familiar. They were the same as when a dragon would take off into the sky. "This doesn't make any sense, but the only thing I can think of is that the Ra'zac flew off on dragons. Or else they got onto giant birds and disappeared into the heavens. Tell me you have a better explanation."

Brom just shrugged. David honestly wondered if he knew about the Leatherblaka or if he was just withholding information again. "I've heard reports about Ra'zac moving from place to place with incredible speed, but this is the first evidence I've had of it."

"What do we do?"

"There is no easy solution to this. Let's have lunch while we think on it." They ate in silence while Eragon and Brom pondered what they would do next while David sat there already knowing what will happen.

When they were done Brom and Eragon were still no closer to figuring out how they could track the Ra'zac. David was pretty sure it was impossible to track them once they were on their mounts.

David watched as Eragon walked away, and was about to enter the trees when he stopped. He bent down and picked up a metal object. He held out a finger and tipped the metal thing over and quickly stopped, wiping his finger in the grass. He jogged back over and held out a flask, "Look what I found." Brom took the flask and started examining it and poured some in the cap. Eragon went to warn him but Brom interrupted him. "It'll burn my skin I know. And I suppose you went ahead and poured it all over your hand. Your finger? Well, at least you showed enough sense not to drink it. Only a puddle would have been left of you."

Eragon asked, "What is it?"

Oil from the petals of the Seithr plant. In its natural state the oil is used to preserve pearls. But when certain words, and a blood sacrifice are given it gains the property to eat any flesh. Any injury caused by it is always slow to heal. It's rather rare and expensive, especially this converted form."

David wondered, "How rare is this oil anyway?"

"Like diamonds in a pig trough," after a second Brom amended himself, "Actually, the normal oil is used by jewelers, but only by those who can afford it."

David nodded his head when Eragon cut in, "so there are people who trade in it?"

"Perhaps one, maybe two."

"Good," said Eragon, "Now, do the cities along the coast keep shipping records?"

A twinkle entered Broms eyes, "Of course they do. If we get to those records they would tell us who brought the oil and where it went from there."

"And the record of the Empires purchase will tell us where the Ra'zac live!" Concluded Eragon.

"Genius!" Brom smiled. SMILED. David thought he was going to have a heart attack. "Teirm would be the place to start, as it controls most of the trade. Last I heard, my old friend Jeod lives there. We haven't seen each other for many years, but he might be willing to help us."

They defended into silence. David felt kind of awkward just standing and staring at each other. "So, how are we going to get to Teirm?"

Effectively breaking the silence Brom replied to David's question, "We'll have to head southwest until we reach a high pass in the Spine. Once on the other side, we can head up the coast to Teirm."

"Can we reach the pass within a week?" The question came from Eragon.

"Easily. If we angle away from the Ninor and to our right we may even see the mountains by tomorrow."

Eragon walked back to Saphira and they took off into the sky, leaving David with Brom. David sighed and started towards the horses. Realizing he was walking alone he turned and gazed at Brom, who was looking at him with an odd look on his face. Deciding to thing more on the look later he asked, "Well what are you waiting for?" He untied the horses and mounted Athena and waited for Brom to mount Snowfire before they both set off. Riding until nightfall when they made camp and slept until dawn.

The next few days passed quickly. Brom taught them more words in the ancient language, and also taught Eragon how to hunt with magic. He taught Eragon new ways to care for Saphira as well as David, though unknowingly.

Teaching the mountain pass they followed along the Toark River until they would meet Leona Lake and continued southwards. They eventually came upon a rock ledge after two days in the Spine. The ledge overlooked the flattened land in the distance. David sighed at how many leagues they would have to keep traveling _I could fly you over those plains in a day._

_Yes I know Aquila, don't rub it in._

He felt her amusement but stopped the conversation. Focusing on the road ahead as they moved from the ledge.

They finally arrived at the other side of the Spine around noon the next day, and by evening they set up camp where Brom told Eragon to continue riding Cadoc until they reached Teirm.

"Will we use our own names?"

Brom thought about it, "We won't be able to deceive Jeod. But to everyone else, I will be Neal and you will be my nephew Evan."

David waited but he didn't receive a name. "What will my name be? Will I just keep David?"

Brom looked at him, "I believe it would be better if you were to stay outside of the city with Saphira."

David was confused, "Why?" He rally wanted to meet Solembum too.

"You are too recognizable. Back in Therinsford and in Daret, you were recognized. Maybe not by your name as David, but recognized nonetheless as Shadow. If we were seen with you it would bring more attention to us then we want or need."

David nodded his acceptance and laid back and watched the stars until he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Two more days of travel and they finally made it to the ocean. Proud ships were docked on the edge of the shimmering sea.<p>

David left Brom and Eragon and met up with Saphira. She was on a cliff a little ways away from Teirm. Instead of trying to scale it David just used magic to lift himself to the top. "Well Saphira it looks like it's gonna be just the two of us from now on huh?"

Saphira gave a nod of her head before turning and laying down. Seeing as how Saphira was going to take a nap David decided to do something he hasn't been able to do since then beginning of this journey.

Walking a little away from Saphira, David sat down on the grass and closed his eyes. Focusing David dropped the shields and opened his mind to the world around him. His mind saw Saphira napping a little ways away. The birds were flying overhead, looking for something to eat. The people were bustling about in the markets of Teirm. David was amazed every time he opened up his mind. He could understand why the elves didn't eat meat. It is strange to eat something you've touched the mind of. Though if you think about it plants have a mind of there own as well so it doesn't matter if they ate animals or not.

He continued the exercise until he felt a presence leave Teirm. Wondering who it was David focused on the persons mind, realizing it was Eragon David quickly retracted his mind and went over and nudged Saphira awake, "Eragons coming"

They looked over the edge and watched as Eragon started climbing up the cliff side. David already knew he wouldn't make it up all the way so he just shook his head and moved to lay down against a tree, closing his eyes David decided to think about the books from his world and wonder about what he will do about the future events _Should I save Brom?_

_Well it would save you from dealing with him being suspicious of you all the time._

_Aquila! Don't say things like that!_

_Just saying the truth._

_Yes well the truth is I don't want Brom to be killed._

_Then don't let him be killed._

_It's not that easy. I would have to figure out how to do it. I suppose I could use magic to stop the Ra'zac's dagger from reaching Brom. But for all I know I would just be prolonging his death and he could just end up getting killed in Gil'ead by Durza!_

_Then that is a chance you will have to take._

_Alright so I save him. But I don't know how much of the story would change if Brom was kept alive._

_David you cannot live life by a book. Do what you feel is right in your heart, for it shall not lead you astray._

_Thank you Aquila._

_Always little duck._

Everyday that David and Saphira waited seemed to go by as fast as a turtle with a broken leg. Saphira mostly hunted and slept while waiting for any news from Eragon or Brom. David decided to practice opening his mind to his surroundings. Otherwise he would talk with Aquila. Eragon would visit every once in awhile but never with news for when they would leave Teirm.

It was a little after a week when David and Saphira were informed that they would finally be leaving Teirm. Climbing to the base of the cliff, David found Athena and rode in the others direction, while Saphira flew overhead.

Saphira suddenly shot ahead and David figured Eragon had called her. _You are alone now. Can I see you?_

David sighed _As much as I would love to see you, you can't. If you did come to see me Saphira would smell your scent and we can't have that._

David felt her disappointment, but he knew she understood. Kicking Athena into a gallop David wanted to join back with the others by afternoon. Luckily he did find them by afternoon, just after they finished their lunch. David just shrugged and decided to eat in the saddle.

He was surprised when Eragon rode Cadoc instead of Saphira, but then he understood when Eragon started asking Brom questions about his conversation with Jeod. Only to shake his head when Brom told him he wouldn't reveal everything. _Oh Brom you and your secrets, _David thought with a find shake of his head.

David listened as Brom described how a war between the Varden and the Empire is centered on a power struggle over Eragon. Eragon was in disbelief but Brom explained further. Their battles are so they could gain control over the next generation of riders, "Of whom you are the first" David stopped listening to Brom. Now that he thought of it, technically he and Aquila were the first of the new riders, though nobody knows that. He wondered if that was really important.

_At least we don't have people fighting over us yet._

_The key word in that sentence was yet, David._

_I feel bad for Eragon and Saphira though. They think their alone when in truth they really aren't._

_That was your choice David. I am more than willing to let them know they are not alone._

David listened to Brom again as he told Eragon about the remaining two dragon eggs in Galbatorix's possession. That brought thoughts of Murtagh. _I don't want him to be captured and brought to Galbatorix, but then Thorn wouldn't hatch._

_I will not lie to you, i wish for the other eggs to hatch as soon as possible. But I would rather they hatch after the war than for any dragon to go through what Thorn does in your books._

_Alright so we aren't letting Murtagh get kidnapped, I can do that._

Happy he was finally able to make a decision on what to change about the books, David listened to Broms tale of how the Varden had organized a plan to steal the three eggs. He listened with rapt attention when Brom described how it was a race against the Varden and the Empire in the search for the stolen egg. Luckily Brom had found it first and skew Morzan in the process and brought the egg to the Varden before hiding out in Carvahall.

_I wonder if we could get the other eggs?_

_Don't even think about it David, you heard what Brom said it would be a suicide mission._

_Not if I had a little more magical training._

_And what would happen if Galbatorix found you?_

_Run as if Satan was chasing me._

He felt Aquila's amusement _I don't think you would get very far, and once he got you he would have you killed. I wouldn't let that happen, which would mean I would be announcing my presence to Galbatorix in person, rather than in rumors._

_Can you imagine the look on Galbatorix's face if you burst into Urû'baen and then flew off with me on your back._

_I wouldn't stay long enough to look at his face. Just grab you and threaten you until we got somewhere safe. David wanted to laugh so bad but he couldn't without the others to think he was crazy._

When Brom told Eragon of his choice to either join the Varden or the Empire David thought of the choice himself. _It'll be a cold day in hell when I join Galbatorix. The Varden won't really care about me until they learn about you Aquila, the elves can fuck themselves, and the dwarves just hate dragons in general. Can't we just live a happy life hiding in the Beors?_

_Dragons are not the hiding type. And I do not want to be known as the rider and dragon who hid while there was a war going on._

_Oh if we must then we will join the Varden. And if they think they can try and control me then I'm going to shove my sword where the sun doesn't shine._

He felt Aquila's amusement and satisfaction. _I agree with you little duck. A rider should not be bound to anyone but themselves._

David was in time to hear the last of the conversation between Eragon and Brom, "You knew her well?" _Ah, must be about eragons mother._ "Well enough to miss her when she was gone." Broms statement drew a small chuckle from David, he knew how well Brom knew Eragons mother.

When camped David helped Brom cook their dinner and Eragon went to find water. They were unprepared for when Saphira quickly moved over them and pinned them underneath her talons. David cried out along with Brom, though Brom used some choice words at Saphira and demanded to be let up.

David was struggling to get out from under Saphira's paw _What does that hatchling think she is doing?_ Aquila practically snarled the sentence.

_I think Eragon found that Urgal print. She's just protecting us it's fine._ Aquila accepted the answer.

David continued his struggle when he heard, "Stop. It's me!" There was a pause. "Oops? You could've killed me! Where's Brom and David?"

"We're right here!" Brom snapped. "Tell your crazy dragon to release us; she won't listen to me."

"Let them go!" Eragon sounded exasperated. "Didn't you tell them?"

Saphira released them from beneath her claws and lifted her wings, allowing Eragon to tell them he had found an Urgal footprint.

David saddled the horses while Brom put the fire out, but Eragon didn't move.

David noticed how Eragon was holding his arm at an odd angle "Eragon what's wrong with your arm?"

"My wrist is broken." He started to sway.

David saddled Cadoc for him and Brom helped him onto the saddle and told him not to move his wrist too much before they put a splint on it.

The light was disappearing quickly, and even though the horses were tired they spurred them on. They were a mile from the camp when Brom stopped them, "Listen."

Listening closely David heard a faint horn calling in the distance until it grew silent. _I could easily just burn them all for you._

_Oh how I wish you could Aquila, how I wish you could._

Brom had Eragon ride on Saphira while he and David led the horses. They were crashing through the underbrush when the sound of horns blared near by. The horses were going as fast as they could when all went silent. They slowed the horses only a little bit until they heard a horn not far behind them. They resumed they're breakneck pace, and when they made eye contact they both knew they wouldn't outrun the Urgals. Resigned they kept running until they heard a loud thud echo behind them. They stopped their pace and turned to look back only to see that Eragon and Saphira had landed in the way of the Urgals path.

"Your son must be the most reckless fifteen year old I've ever met!" David wanted to throttle Eragon for doing something as stupid as landing in front of twelve Urgals, and then using so much magic against them.

They continued through the brush until they came across a large clearing. A frantic Saphira met them with a barely conscious Eragon. David tied up the horses while Brom talked with Saphira about what happened.

David had just spread a blanket over Eragon when Brom walked over to him. Brom let out a sigh as he gazed down at Eragon, "We can't let those Urgals run free. Saphira and I will search for them until Eragon wakes. Hopefully by then we will have gotten rid of the Urgals."

David nodded his acknowledgment and resigned himself to watching Eragon for the next couple days.


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing of the inheritance cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p><em>When will the young rider awake?<em>

_He should be waking up any minute now._

For the past three days David has been watching over their camp while waiting for Eragon to wake up. Brom and Saphira had left the morning after setting up camp and David hasn't heard from them since.

David was making some stew when Eragon suddenly bolted upright. He jumped and stared wide eyed at Eragon, with Eragon staring right back at him. Eragon was first to look away as he attempted to stand.

"I wouldn't do that Eragon. You're still to weak from the amount of energy you used."

Eragon ignored him and wobble over to eat some of the stew. Once he finished he looked around the clearing before returning his gaze to David. "Where are Saphira and Brom?"

David was silent for a moment, "They are off cleaning the mess you made."

Eragon looked confused, "What?"

"Eragon what you did was extremely foolish. You used so much magic—which nearly killed you by the way—to knock those Urgals unconscious, just so they could get up and run away later, only this time they have more information on you and our whereabouts. I'm not going to day much more because Brom is going to give you a solid tongue lashing when they get back."

David turned back to the stew as Eragon got up and walked back to his blankets. _I hope I wasn't this reckless at his age._

_David you still are reckless._

David looked up at the thump of Saphira's wings as she landed in the clearing. Broms sword was bloodied, along with the edges of his beard. Eragon hurried over to them, "What happened?"

"What happened?" Roared Brom "I've been trying to clean up your mess!"

He watched on as Brom grew angry at Eragon. _Should I feel bad for him?_

_There is no reason for you to feel bad for him David. This is one of those learning from experience situations._

After Eragon apologized for his actions he informed them both of what the Urgals said. Apparently now they have a leader who ordered the Urgals to capture Eragon. Although what surprised David was that they were also given orders to capture the "one dressed in black". He supposed that would be him but he had no idea why they would want him.

_Galbatorix has been searching for you for the past couple years now, and with you denying each time to be brought to him he must have decided to get you with another approach._

_Damn he must be pretty desperate to find me._

_David there are rumors of you controlling shadows and moving mountains._

_But none of those are true!_

_It doesn't matter, Galbatorix would want to see for himself whether or not the rumors were true to make sure you weren't a threat. And now that you've joined with a rider he will be worried about what could happen with a being of your strength aligning themselves with a free rider._

_I'm afraid for what he would do if he learned of your existence. If he wants me this desperately now than just imagine what he would do to get the both of us._

David started helping Brom and Eragon saddle the horses _My life has become so much more complicated the moment I joined up with these three._

_Nothing is easy little duck._

They rode for as long as they could with Brom drilling them both, though mostly Eragon, with different scenarios involving magic, Urgals, and Saphira. Eragon got most questions wrong while David got most of them right.

The next morning Eragon told Brom about how he scryed a woman from his dreams.

Aw, it's the girl of his dreams.

_Yes and it's too bad she rejects him._

_Ouch Aquila. Don't let Eragon hear that. _David laughed along with Brom when Eragon suggested they search every prison until they found her.

* * *

><p>They had finally made it to the plains when spring settled over Alagaësia. They followed the Toark River southeast, along the edge of the Spine, when Brom pointed out the slits of islands dotting the league wide River. "We're close to Leona Lake now. It's only about two leagues away" They continued until the moon was high in the sky.<p>

The following dawn David watched as Eragon and Saphira dove in and out of the lake. David felt longing that wasn't his _Aquila?_

_I only wish for us to be together like that again._

_As do I Aquila. I will see you soon enough._

David watched as Eragon and Brom began their sparring session. He watched transfixed at hoe smoothly Eragon could now weird his sword, deflecting each of Broms blows. They stood there panting, and David waited for Broms next move now that Eragon has finally beaten him. "We're done for today." _Well alright then._

They sat down and Brom started speaking about a Wizards' duel. Though David was quickly lost as Brom started talking about how you needed quick thinking or else you will probably lose anyway._ I suppose I will just have to keep away from other magicians._

_I don't think they are something you can avoid forever._

_Then it's a good thing that behind my minds walls there is nothing for them to see._

After having some lunch at a small lakeside village called Fasaloft, they continued on the road towards Dras-Leona. The road was pretty torn up, but thankfully after days of riding south along Leona lakes shore a man they came across informed them Dras-Leona was an easy days ride ahead.

David stayed outside of the city's walls with Saphira. He was too recognizable to risk being seen.

That night David was laying against a tree when Saphira shook her head. "What?" He felt a small push on his mind and allowed her through, _They have been drinking._ David grinned, "Of course they have, might as well enjoy whatever comfort they can while it lasts." _Eragon is too young. _"You can blame Brom, he's the one who let aperagon drink in the first place." The conversation ended after that.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon Saphira seemed to be in a huff. "What's the matter?" <em>Eragon<em>. "He seems to upset many." _Once he finds the Ra'zac he wishes to return to Carvahall_. "Yes well he can't really do that can he?" _He does not seemed to understand that he cannot return to the life he had before, no matter how much he wants to._ "Of course he wants to go back. Carvahall was the only life he knew his whole life, and now he's been given the title of rider and he doesn't full understand the responsibilities that come with it."

That seemed to ease Saphira, though not totally. _Have you accepted the responsibilities of being a rider?_

_I don't know what those responsibilities even are Aquila._

It was the next day that things started happening. Saphira was resting and David was playing with some of his magic when Saphira's head suddenly shot up. David lost his concentration on his magic and stared at Saphira with wide eyes. He didn't make a sound, afraid that if he did she would end up hurting him on accident.

Saphira whipped her head towards him, causing him to jump. _The Ra'zac have found them._ He nodded, "Go ahead, I'll catch up with you."

David began saddling Athena while Saphira took to the air to meet up with Brom and Eragon. _It's time. What are you going to do about Brom?_

_I will not let him be killed if that's what your wondering. _He looked up at the darkening clouds _oh great, rain._

David rode well into the darkness with only the stars for guidance. He could barely see anything in front of him, but he had yet to find the others so he continued on.

David was ready to give up, though he knew he couldn't, when he heard a roar not to far away from him. _Saphira! _David decided to slow Athena to a walk, so he wouldn't draw unwanted attention from the Ra'zac and end up getting captured as well.

He watched as the Ra'zac tied Brom and Eragon up while pouring some kind of liquid down both of their throats. They were only able to chain down Saphira after they threatened to kill Eragon.

It was a few hours later when Eragon started to rouse from unconsciousness. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but when they saw Zar'roc they started to hiss and click. When Brom groaned and rolled over they turned their attention to him. One lifted Brom effortlessly in the air and they started speaking to each other. David still couldn't hear what they were saying but he knew they were going to kill Brom.

"Ok Murtagh, no time like the present." He whispered.

The Ra'zac stopped and sniffed at the air before the one holding Brom held a dagger to his throat. Before he could finish the Ra'zac howled and dropped Brom, an arrow protruding from the Ra'zac's shoulder. They took cover behind some rocks when more arrows were released from the opposit direction.

David gathered his magic and kept the word on the tip of his tongue as he waited for the Ra'zac to throw a dagger at Eragon. The Ra'zac were running and when the one with the dagger hesitated, and readied to throw the dagger. David burst into the clearing, effectively startling the Ra'zac. So much so that when the Ra'zac turned to look at the disturbance it was mid-throw, and when he finished the throw it went straight for David.

Staring at the oncoming dagger David thought he heard someone shout "No!" But he wasn't sure who had said it. To stunned to use magic all David could do was turn his body and allow the dagger to hit him.

Once he turned he felt a horrible pain in his right shoulder. Crying out in pain David fell to his knees, holding his shoulder with his left hand. He could feel Aquila's anger and, through his pain, sent as much calm as he could over their bond, trying to calm her down. It wasn't working very well _Those vile, loathsome, evil little vermin! I will tear them apart, limb from limb!_

_It's alright Aquila! I'm alright! It's just a little scratch._

_Little scratch? Little scratch?! David that dagger is poisoned and is currently lodged in your shoulder!_

_It's not poison just, burning oil._

_That isn't making me feel any better!_

_It doesn't matter anyway Aquila the Ra'zac are gone anyway._

_I can still hunt them down. _Though she said no more on the matter and David knew she wasn't about to go after the Ra'zac.

Giving the blade in his shoulder his attention David grabbed hold of the handle and attempted to pull it out but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up David found dark eyes staring down at him. "Not just yet." Nodding his acceptance David watched as the stranger, Murtagh he supposed, cautiously walked up to Saphira and rid her of her chains. David was getting the ropes off of Eragon and Brom the best he could, trying not to jar his injury too much, when Saphira was suddenly above them, muscles tense.

David heard, "I'm trying to help!"

"Saphira there's no need to be so wary,meh did just save us." All David got was a growl in return.

He sighed, "Then at least let me out so he can help me look at my shoulder. This thing hurts." She seemed to think the request over before relenting and allowing David to crawl out from underneath her. He made it to Murtagh before sitting on the ground with a sigh. He found Murtagh watching him, "Well stranger you gonna help me or not?" Murtagh blinked before getting closer to David. He grabbed the handle and looked at David, "On three. 1…2…3!" And he yanked the dagger from David's shoulder.

David cried out from the pain and gripped his shoulder. He could feel the blood rushing out of the wound and covering his hand. Needing to stop the bleeding David tore off his shirt and inspected the wound, which was still pouring out blood. David searched his mind for something, anything that would help. Laying his left hand on the wound David said the words, "Waíse heill." He watched as the skin from his arm knit together, he only hoped there was nothing wrong on the inside.

He looked up to find Murtagh watching him with fascinated eyes. Clearing his throat David spoke, "Well then, I'm just going to find some firewood then." He stood and went into the surrounding trees to collect some wood and sticks for a fire. _Well, mission accomplished._

_You could've died David!_

_But I didn't._

_You could've!_

_And I didn't. It doesn't matter anymore Aquila, it's in the past._

Aquila was still upset with him. He sent all of his love over the bond and smiled when he got some in return.

Firewood in hand David re-entered the clearing and set up the wood so they could start the fire. A quick "Brisingr" later and the fire was lit. An awkward silence soon enveloped the camp as Saphira watched a wary Murtagh through narrow eyes, with David sitting right in the middle of them.

It was only thirty or so minutes later when Eragon began to stir. He struggled to his knees and turned his attention to the stranger. "Who are you?". "Murtagh."

Eragon tried to stand up, only to fall back down with a cry of pain. Murtagh went to help but Saphira growled at him, but backed away a moment later. Murtagh went over and helped Eragon stand up and he led him over to the fire. "How's your shoulder David?"

"Just fine. I healed it with a bit of magic so it isn't bleeding anymore, and there's not a lot of pain." He paused. "How are you doing?"

Eragon shrugged and lifted up his shirt, revealing a splotchy bruise on his left side. The skin was swollen and red, broken in several places. When Murtagh put his hand against it Eragon yelled out, causing Saphira to growl in warning. Grabbing a blanket Murtagh tore it into strips and bandaged eragon. "I think you have some broken ribs. It's hard to tell, but at least two, maybe more. You're lucky you're not coughing up blood."

"Yes…I'm lucky" he went to lower his shirt but David stopped him. "I don't know if this will work but I figure it's worth a shot." _Aquila I could use some of your strength for this, I can't do this alone I'm too tired_. When he felt her agreement David held hips hand over Eragons bruise and said, "Waíse heill" with the intention of healing his bruising. He didn't know how to mend a bone and he wasn't going to risk it. He felt a drain on his energy but nothing was happening and was going to cut his concentration when the bruise started to change, slowly at first the bruise started receding, then the color started to return to normal, calling for more strength Aquila was willing to lend hers and eventually the bruise disappeared, and any torn skin was mended.

Both David and Eragon leaned back with a sigh, one of relief and one of exhaustion. "I don't think I mended the bones, I'm not skilled enough for that, but I could heal the bruise."

"That's alright, it still feels much better. Thank you." Saphira hummed in agreement with Eragon.

David nodded, "We should probably start moving." The others were in agreement but Murtagh pointed to Brom, "What about him?"

"Well either Saphira carries him, or we keep him in a saddle." The camp was silent a moment. "Saphira can carry him." Spoke Eragon.

They strapped Brom onto the back of Saphiras saddle. With a few flaps of her wings Saphira was off. Hoisting themselves into their saddles Eragon turned to Murtagh, "thanks for helping us. You should leave now. Ride as far away from us as you can. You'll be in danger if the Empire finds you with us. We can't protect you, and I wouldn't see harm come to you on our account."

Murtagh ground out the fire, "A pretty speech, but where will you go? Is there a place nearby that you can rest in safety?"

"No"

"In that case, I think I'll accompany you until you're out of danger. I've no better place to be. Besides, if I stay with you, I might get another shot at the Ra'zac sooner than if I were on my own. Inept erection things are bound to happen around a rider."

David snorted at that, "You have no idea." He started trotting away and noticed the others weren't following him. He looked back, "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's get going!" He smiled in satisfaction when he heard them hurry to catch up.

It was near dawn when Eragon told them Saphira had found somewhere to rest. When they met her she was sitting at the base of a broad sandstone formation. Saphira crawled up to a cave that couldn't be seen from the ground. It took an hour of pushing and shoving, but eventually the horses managed to reach the cave. The cave was rather massive, and sitting near the back was Brom.

Eragon went to Brom and clasped his limp hand while Murtagh built the fire. Once it was going they ate quietly and made Brom drink some water before spreading out their blankets to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>David was the first to wake up the next morning. Seeing the sun high in the sky he decided to put some lunch together. He had just finished when he heard a grunt, followed by a groan. Looking up he saw that Brom had finally woke.<p>

Finishing the lunch David went over to Brom and helped him sit up. "Easy old man." Brom growled and looked up at him. David wondered why he had grown silent. He looked into Broms eyes and saw astonishment. "Brom?"

"You're alive?" The question confused David, "Uh, yeah. What made you think otherwise?"

"I saw the dagger coming at you, but I couldn't make it in time. Didn't make it in time."

David was still confused, "What are you talking about?"

"The dagger hit you did it not? How are you alive?"

"Oh, well before the dagger hit me I turned and it imbedded into my shoulder, and then I just used magic to close the open wound once I took the dagger out. It should be fine now." David helped Brom stand up, "I made some lunch so I hope you're hungry."

By the time they made it back to what was left of last nights fire, Eragon and Murtagh were awake and seated around the ashes. David situated Brom next to Eragon while he sat next to Murtagh. "By the way, Brom this is Murtagh. The mysterious archer who helped us last night. Murtagh that's Brom."

Brom took a quick glance up at Murtagh and gave a slight nod of his head, looking back down at his lunch. He was about to eat said lunch when he looked up at Murtagh again, only this time more closely. Murtagh noticed and seemed uneasy with the scrutiny, clenching his fists.

David saw a small flicker of recognition shine in Broms eyes before he drew his sword and lunged towards Murtagh. Whipping his swords out David blocked Broms blows and stood in front of Murtagh protectively. Eragon yelled at Brom, "What are you doing?!" But he was ignored.

Everything in the cave was still. Broms eyes were hard as they stared at David. "Move."

"No."

"Boy, I said move!"

"And I said no."

"Don't you know who that is?!"

"Yes. This is Murtagh."

"That is the son of Morzan!" Brom was breathing heavily now. Eragon had drawn a sharp breath at the information the same time Saphira tensed her muscles and prepared to attack if needed.

"I know that" that seemed to shock everyone in the cave. "But Brom you're forgetting something else. Another important detail" Brom looked at David in confusion. "His mother was Selena."

Broms sword dropped to his side at he stared past David at Murtagh, an unreadable look in his eyes. It was silent until Eragon spoke, "Your mothers name was Selena?"

Murtagh ripped his gaze from Brom and David and looked at Eragon. "Yes, her name was Selena."

"My mothers name was Selena as well."

David saw Brom try to back away from the group unnoticed, but David was having none of that. "Hey Brom, why don't you clear up any confusion here, eh?" Of looks could kill David would be six feet under.

David sat back against Saphira and watched as Brom began to explain to the two boys why their mothers had the same name. Brom cleared his throat but otherwise said nothing. Sighing David decided to help Brom along a little bit. "They have the same name cause you two have the mother!"

Eragon and Murtagh looked at each other in shock while Broms look would have sent him down another six feet. He just smiled and gave a little wave.

Eragon spoke first, "If we had the same mother, does that mean I'm also a son of Morzan?"

"NO!" Brom sounded horrified at the very idea. Eragon turned to Brom, "How do you know? Unless you know who my father is?" The question seemed to make Brom even more uncomfortable.

Eragons eyes widened, "You do know who my father is."

_This is really quite amusing._ David smiled and sent his agreement. "Of course he knows who your father is!" Eragon looked at him, "How would he know who my father is?"

David's smile was so wide it threatened to split his face, "Cause it's him of course!"

If he could Brom would be sending him into the very pits of hell by the look in his eyes. David nodded a "you're welcome" to Brom before settling down to enjoy a nice nap. Deciding to give them a little family time. _I think that went very well._

_You better be careful little duck, Brom just might kill you in your sleep._

_Pfft. He should be happy! I'm bringing the family together!_

* * *

><p>He was awakened by a kick in the side. "Hey!" He looked up into the disgruntled face of Brom. "Get up." David did just that and sat up, looking to the sky only an hour could've gone by. Nodding David looked over to see Eragon and Murtagh in deep conversation, about what he had no idea.<p>

"I don't know if I want to thank you or beat you." The statement came from the old man on his left.

David smirked. "I should like to think you would thank me." Brom just nodded before looking at David. "How do you know all of these things? First it was that Eragon was my son, and then you knew about Murtagh's parentage."

David just sighed with a shake of his head, "I know many things. Like how Arya is prisoner to a Shade in Gil'ead." Brom looked at David in horrified astonishment, "How do you know of this. Nobody knows what happened to Arya." David looked into Broms eyes, "It doesn't matter how I know, only what I know. And what I know is very important, and in the wrong hands could be dire."

Brom turned grave, "How dire?"

"Whoever gains my knowledge will more than likely win the war between the Varden and the Empire." He stopped talking and the cave grew silent. David realized that Eragon and Murtagh had stopped talking and we're listening to the conversation between he and Brom.

"What kind of knowledge? How could you win the war with it?" The questions came from Eragon.

David grew silent and wondered what he could say to them. _You could tell them the truth._

_What? About how I came from another world and they were nothing but a book?_

_No, but you could tell them it's the future. Well, parts of it now that Brom is alive, but he will most likely only give minor changes to the story._

_Alright._

"My knowledge is knowledge of the future." Yea, that stunned them into silence.

"Impossible! If it is then prove it!" The exclamation came from Murtagh.

"How am I supposed to prove it if it's in the future?!"

"Well think of something!" David gave an agitated sigh and paced, think wildly of what he could possibly say. When he stopped pacing the others seemed to lean closer to David, anticipating what he would say.

David turned determined eyes onto Brom. "The Cripple Who is Whole." Good lord David thought Brom was going to have a heart attack, if he knew he'd react like that he would have tried something else.

Brom gave a strangled gasp, "How do you know?"

"I already told you, future knowledge. Why do you think Eragon will have to go learn with the elves?"

Eragon and Murtagh were confused and still skeptical, "Who is The Cripple Who is Whole?" All Eragon got in reply was a sharp "Nobody" from both Brom and David.

"Alright well that's great and all but I still don't believe you." Coming from Murtagh.

"David," said Brom, "I really wish I could believe you as well but you could have gained that knowledge from your travels."

"Fine then. How about this knowledge. I know where there are over two hundred dragon eggs."

Good god you could hear a pin drop. _You know what David I think that was too more knowledge than they could handle._

_Don't I know it._

"Alright guys let's forget I said that."

"Oh no I think we should talk about it a little more." David looked at Brom, "It doesn't matter anyway, and you better keep that information behind tight mind barriers or else if Galbatorix finds out I am so going to be tortured for that information."

"I think it matters quite a bit" but Brom didn't argue anymore on the subject.

Eragon cleared his throat, "So you know the future and all, does that ,ran you know if the other dragon eggs hatch?"

David sat onto the ground with a heavy sigh, "Geez, you people ask the most dangerous, yet important questions. Yes I know who they will hatch for, and no I am not going to tell you."

"I may not believe you about the future knowledge. But your knowledge does put you in danger nevertheless." Brom said.

David nodded. He could accept that. "Alright now that that's out of the way, where are we going next?"

"You said this person, Arya was her name, is imprisoned in Gil'ead, she might be the one from my dreams."

"That's because she is Eragon. She was the one who sent you Saphira's egg. Though why the egg went to you instead of Brom," David grinned and leaned forward, "I will keep to myself."

Brom spoke, "You know how Eragon was given the egg instead of me? How?"

David just gave him a pointed look and said, "Knowledge." Brom sighed and rolled his eyes muttering, "Right of course. Knowledge."

"Normally I would rather we just continue forward and onto the Varden, but Durza, the Shade I told you that's keeping her prisoner, but he is growing frustrated with her lack of cooperation and is prepared to send her to Galbatorix."

Brom turned thoughtful, "This is grave news indeed. If Galbatorix gets to her then he will more than likely extract any information he wanted from her. That includes the whereabouts of where the elves live."

Eragon seemed excited, "So we're going to go to Gil'ead?"

"Yes Eragon" David sighed, "we're going to go and save the woman of your dreams. They all laughed at Eragon as his face grew red from embarrassment.

Riding was hard for Eragon, his broken ribs causing him pain, but they pushed on, hoping to get to Gil'ead as quick as possible.

As they rode Brom taught Eragon and David more of the ancient language, with Murtagh interrupting to ask what this word meant, but otherwise he was silent. When Brom wasn't teaching Eragon and Murtagh learned more about each other while Brom and David rode in silence.

They stopped in as few towns as they could. There were notices with drawings of Eragon and David, both offering substantial rewards if found. David would have to change from his black leather riding clothes and into regular pants and shirts, but it was hard trying to hide eyes his shade of blue.

* * *

><p>It had taken nearly a month to reach Gil'ead. They camped two miles from the city and planned how they could get in and out of the city undetected.<p>

"Alright people how are we going to do this? We are probably the four most recognizable people in Alagaesia right now." David looked at the others and hoped they could find a plan. "Nothing?"

"I don't think it would be wise for Eragon to go into Gil'ead." They turned their attention to Murtagh.

"Why? I can disguise myself well enough." Murtagh nodded, "That may be true, but out of all of us you and David are the most valuable."

"When did I become as valuable as Eragon?"

Brom answered this time, "You were already valuable with only the fact That Galbatorix wants you. But then you became even more valuable to because you seem to have, possible, future knowledge that could tip the scales in this war."

"Alright so Eragon and I are staying at the camp," Eragon protested, "hey!" but was ignored, "Which one of you are going in then?"

The camp grew silent until Murtagh spoke, "I'll go. I'm not as valuable as the rest of you."

"Oh I wouldn't say that Murtagh. You're quite valuable, you just don't know how or why yet." The camp looked at him expectedly, waiting for him to explain further, but he just sat there and stared at them with a lazy smile on his face.

Knowing they wouldn't get any information from him Murtagh readied his horse, Tornac, and started for Gil'ead. "Hey Murtagh!" He stopped Tornac and looked back at David, "Watch out for anyone who might recognize you eh?!" Murtagh seemed confused, but nodded nonetheless, and continued riding to Gil'ead.

After the first two hours David sighed. "Would it not have been faster if we all went in there together? We could have used disguises like we did for the town on our way here."

Bom sighed, "I agree, it would have been faster, but for all of us to enter the city at once theres a better chance at one of us being recognized."

Another couple of hours passed as they waited for any sign of Murtagh. Saphira was suddenly looking intently into the distance and Eragon swiveled around to look in the same both David and Brom looked as well and saw a lone rider racing towards their camp.

Murtagh raced into the camp with out slowing his speed. Jumping out of Tornac's saddle Murtagh drew his sword, "Did anyone follow me from Gil'ead?"

"We didn't see anyone."

"Good." Murtagh grew silent. After a few moments of silence Brom seemed to lose some patients. "Well what did you find?"

Murtagh sighed, "Not much. I was only able to confirm that, yes, the woman is here, but I don't know where. Someone recognized me before I could find out anything else."

"I told you to watch for anyone who might recognize you." The camp began staring at David again _I swear if these guys don't quit staring at me I'm going to hit them._

Broms gaze turned speculative, "Indeed you did." He turned away from David, "Well, there's not much we can do about it now. We can see what to do next in the morning."

They all agreed and slipped into a restful sleep with Saphira keeping watch. David, on the other hand, was having a hard time falling asleep _They better forgive me for not saying anything about the Urgals tomorrow._

_Doesn't matter little duck. Just sleep and let whatever happens, happens._

* * *

><p>The next morning David was shook awake by an alert Brom. He held a finger to his lips as a signal to be silent. He whispered, "There are horses near by." He silently drew his sword and stood up. Murtagh and Eragon were on one side of Saphira while he and Brom were on the other. There was an angry snarl from behind. Brom was turning to look but David stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "Distraction." Brom nodded and turned back around, just in time to deflect a sword from an oncoming Urgal.<p>

The sound of metal on metal was pound in the air. Brom and David were doing well, fighting off each of their foes with ease. Behind them they heard Eragon shout, "Fly, Saphira!" Brom turned too look, not seeing the oncoming club from one of the Urgals, "No!" David pushed Brom out of the way as the club cam down onto his shoulder. He staggered upright, light headed from the pain in his shoulder. He heard his name called and turned to see Brom and Murtagh in Saphira's saddle, both reaching an arm out for him to grab. But David just shook his head because he knew Saphira wasn't strong enough to carry more than two. I've always thought that was ridiculous. _Buckbeak has no problem carrying three people while a dragon can barely carry two._

He was shaken from his thoughts when a set of arms wrapped around his waist and flung him over a shoulder, and rushed from Saphira and towards Gil'ead. Saphira took off into the sky and David watched as she flew away before turning his attention back to the Urgals and decided it would be best to allow himself to be taken prisoner.

Walking through the city towards the prison was the highlight of David's day. Even Aquila found it amusing, though she wasn't amused about him getting captured but didn't say anything about it.

While the group of Urgals walked through the city the people watched with fear filled eyes and quickly scrambled out of their path. David had watched the crowd and accidentally made eye contact with a man. It lasted for a few second and David wondered why the man looked so stunned. "It's The Shadow!" Ah, that would be why.

Everyone's attention soon turned to look at David, awe and fear present in their gazes. Some of those looks quickly changed to anger, "What are you doing with him?!" "Put him down!" Shouts and accusations were thrown at the Urgals and David grew amused until one man had the balls to rush at the Urgal holding David and punch him in the back. The Urgal stopped walking and everyone grew still while they looked at the man in astonishment. David just looked at the man and raised a brow, "Your bravery astounds me, but you should probably run now before this big guy decides to kill you." The man nodded his head fearfully and scrambled to get away.

The rest of the way to the prison went smoothly, but he could tell the people weren't happy that he was going in there despite the fact he was wanted. He looked at the crowd one last time before he was locked away and gave a large grin and waved. He laughed when a little boy enthusiastically waved back.

When they were inside David and Eragon were brought down a set of stairs that lead to a hallway of doors. The guards, who now surrounded David and Eragon, carried Eragon through one of the doors and walked back out without him, firmly shutting and locking the door behind them. David was prepared to be lead into a cell of his own but instead he was lead through the halls and brought up to, what David assumed to be the third floor, and at the very end of the hallway was a room they pushed David into. The resounding click told David they locked the door.

David looked at the room he was in and raised his brows at how decorated it was. In the far left corner of the room was a full sized bed with simple red sheets. Next to the bed was a small dresser. Through a door across from the bed was a bathroom with the same simple red painted on the walls. Exiting the bathroom David walked to the window situated in the right wall of the room. Leaning out of the window David looked out and saw a mass of people yelling and pounding at the prisons walls. The only words David was able to make out were "Shadow" and "Let go". It didn't take a genius to figure out what they wanted.

Smiling David left the window to set his sword on the bed _Dumb asses why didn't they take those?_ Going back to the window David wondered how he could get there attention. Yelling down at them wasn't working. Looking around the room David went into the bathroom and looked for anything that might help. He found what looked to be a bar of soap, grabbing it David said "Moi" the soap started morphing, growing larger and larger until it was about the size of a cinder block. Sticking it outside of the window David aimed and dropped it. The following splat made the crowd grow silent.

A sharp whistle drew their attention to the third story window. "OI! What in lords name are you people doing?!"

One man shouted out, "We're protesting!" There were shouts of agreement.

"Protesting?"

A woman spoke this time, "There's no reason for you to be stuck in this prison!" More shouts of agreement, louder this time.

"Why shouldn't I? My picture has been on notice boards for years now."

"But you never did anything wrong! All you've ever done was help people!" The crowd started yelling again and David struggled to silence them.

"It's alright! It's alright. I expect that the King just wishes to speak with me."

"Then why have those ugly brutes brought you in there huh?"

"Well," humor laced David's tone, "I've been denying the Kings wishes for the past couple years and I suspect he's using a last resort."

"Why would you avoid the King?"

"Because he's a bastard, that's why." There were shouts of both denial and agreement, but David didn't really care.

Gaining their attention once again he spoke, "Look people I thank you for the loyalty you are showing me, but please, please just go to your homes. I will be perfectly fine."

A murmur swept through the crowd and they hesitated, but one last, "Please." From David and they began to return to whatever they were doing before, although some people stole glances at his window.

Turning back around David was not prepared for the man standing in the middle of his room. "Good Jesus have you ever heard of knocking?" The man just smiled at him and continued his silent observation. David decided to observe the other man as well. He was tall and deathly pale. With hair the color of blood and maroon eyes it dawned on David that this was Durza. _Well, shit._

_Agreed._

_Aquila! I have never been so happy to hear your voice._

_Yes my voice is quite charming._

David sent his amusement _Do you think it will be ok to make him mad?_

_Probably not but I will not blame you if you do._ That was enough encouragement for David.

He decided to play ignorant. "Who are you?" The man just smiled, "My name is unimportant." David smiled back, "Then what am I going to call you while we speak with each other?"

The man seemed to think it over before relenting, "I am known as Durza."

"Known? Then what's your real name?" Durza didn't answer. David's smile grew wider. "Is that what your spirits told you?" Durza eyes grew hard as ice.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play ignorant with me Durza. Or should I say Carsaib?" Damn. If he knew how angry that name would make Durza he would have kept his mouth shut from the start.

Durza snarled and drew his sword. David wasn't fast enough to dodge fully out of the way and was given a small cut under his left eye. Pressing his hand against the stinking wound David stared at Durza. "Alright sorry, sorry! Durza! If it's that hard to keep your anger in check than get out!" And Durza did just that.

_I think I may have gone too far with the Carsaib comment._

_No. He just overreacted._

David went into the bathroom and washed the cut, eventually stopping the bleeding. Walking over to his bed David curled up under the covers and could only wonder what the following days of solitude will be like.


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>It's been two days since David was captured by the Urgals. The sun had just set and David was in the bathroom, looking at the cut Durza had given him, when he heard a small tap in his room. Confused he walked out into the room and looked around, hoping to find the source of the noise. Finding nothing David went to lay on his bed when he heard the noise again.<p>

Whipping around David saw nothing until another tap sounded, but this time it was the sound of a rock hitting his window. Opening the window David cautiously looked out only to see what looked like an old man passing underneath his window. He was about to dismiss him until the man looked up and made eye contact with him. David was still, and waited for the man to look away but he never did.

After a few minutes if just staring at each other the man rolled his eyes and started gesturing to his head. David wasn't sure if this was what the man wanted but he let his mind brush against the mans and gave a shocked gasp. _Finally!_

_Murtagh?_

_Yes it's me!_

_What are you doing?_

_We've got a plan to get Eragon out._

_Wow that's great. What about me?_

_We had no idea where you were, so we had to focus on just getting Eragon._

_I suppose that's alright. I still don't know why they out me up here instead of in a cell._

_It is confusing but we can use it to our advantage. Do you think you could get me up there?_

_I can try, hold on._ Retreating from Murtagh's mind David gathered his magic and pointed his hand at Murtagh and thought of a word he could use to bring him up to his window. "Murtagh Reisa." Murtagh started to raise into the air. Slowly making it to the third floor window. Once he was close enough David grabbed onto Murtaghs arm and hauled him into the room, cutting of the flow of Magic.

Closing the window once again David looked at Murtagh. "Well," said Murtagh, "that was an interesting experience."

David nodded, "Agreed. But let's hope nobody noticed."

David didn't know any other way to unlock the door to his room, other than breaking it to splinters but that would cause too much noise. He had an idea but he wasn't too sure how it was going to work.

Setting his left hand onto the door he took his magic and pushed it through his hand and into the door. Happy that his plan was working so far he took a look at the mental image of the doors lock. Manipulating his magic David pushed the internal mechanism and gained a satisfied click as the door was unlocked.

Proud that his idea worked—but he doesn't know how so don't ask—David cautiously looked down the hallway for any patrolling soldiers. Not seeing any David signaled Murtagh to follow him.

David led Murtagh down into the hallway full of cells. They were about to continue so they could find Eragon when one of the cell doors slowly opened. Thinking it was a soldier coming out from the cell David and Murtagh pressed themselves up against the wall and kept absolutely silent. When the soldier came out of the cell they saw that it was just Eragon, not a soldier.

They were going to speak when they heard a set of six soldiers came marching into the hall. They didn't notice David or Murtagh, to preoccupied staring at Eragon. Murtagh cursed and drew his bow while the soldiers started charging at Eragon. Not wanting to be left out of the fight David focused on two of the soldiers and used his magic, "Deyja!" He wasn't sure how ok it was to use one of the twelve words of death but hey, it worked.

Eragon stared at them in confusion before taking notice of the last three soldiers and using magic to take them out. There was one man left and Murtagh took aim but Eragon called out, "Don't kill him!" and he lowered his bow.

David was pleasantly surprised by how intimidating Eragon could be when interrogating somebody. He had the soldier spilling all he knows in five minutes.

Murtagh drew Eragons attention, "Did you kill him?" Eragon turned narrowed eyes on Murtagh and David realized he probably diet recognize him underneath the disguise. "Murtagh! Is that you?"

"Yes it's him! Can we talk about this later please? I would really like to leave this place sooner rather than later." David snapped.

Murtagh nodded, "I agree. We have to get to the next floor before anyone finds us. There'll be an escape route for us in a few minutes. We don't want to miss it."

"We can't leave yet! We still have to get the elf! She is the reason we came here in the first place." This made Murtagh groan as he hurried down the hall to find the elf.

Once they found, and unlocked the elfs door, before pushing it open. The elf sat in a beam of moonlight, head held high with dark green eyes, piercing them where they stood. She stared at them a moment before collapsing forward. Eragon caught her before she hit the ground. But he was too weak to handle her and handed her to Murtagh.

Leaving the room Murtagh led them up a stone staircase, "How are we going to get out without getting noticed?" Asked Eragon.

"We're not," grunted Murtagh.

At the top of the stairs they reached a banquet room, filled with broad wooden tables. Laying Arya on one of the tables Muratgh looked at the ceiling worriedly. "Can you talk to Saphira for me?"

"Yes."

"Tell her to wait another five minutes." They heard shouts in the distance, and soldiers marched past the door.

"Uh, yeah, Murtagh we don't have five minutes." David felt a little nervous. Sure, he knew what the plan was and that, yes, it worked. But actually living it is much different from reading it.

Murtagh ignored him and ran off. David buried his face in his hands and let out an exasperated sigh. "Honestly when I say we have no time then we have no time!"

David's head shot up at the sound of soldiers coming up the stairs. He and Eragon looked at each other for a moment before scrambling towards the elf and dragging her underneath a table. They held their breath as the soldiers swept through the room, checking under only a couple of tables before exiting the room.

They came out from under the table just as Murtagh came into the room with Zar'roc and another sword and bow. They assumed both belonged to the elf.

"Now," said Murtagh, "we will wait. Our escape has been arranged."

"Murtagh I already told you we don't have time! There's a Shade here!"

"A Shade! Then that changes everything! Tell Saphira to come immediately, we can only hope the Shade doesn't find us."

A cold chuckle filled the room, "Im afraid it's far too late for that."

Standing at the end of the room was the Shade. He was holding a pale sword with a thin scratch on the blade. His body was thin but David knew how skilled and powerful the shade really was. He now has a scar to prove it.

The Shade gave a toothy smile, "So, it seems you did try and escape after all. Shame you won't be going anywhere."

"Look, Carsaib, we—" David was unable to finish the sentence, for Durza gave an animalistic snarl and lunged at David, sword raised and ready to strike. He barely had any time to block the attack before he parried another blow aimed for his side. _Jesus wasn't Eragon supposed to be the one to fight this guy._

_Yes, but you did provoke him._

_Not on purpose!_ David dodged a swing to his head and lunged forward and stabbed Durza in the shoulder. _Oh naturally I stab him in the shoulder, not the heart. _David thought to himself.

It felt as if they had been fighting for hours when really it had only been a few minutes. David knew this was not a fight he was going to win without a little leverage. "A little help here guys!"

Durza stopped fighting and backed away, letting out a laugh that sent chills up David's spine. "Nobody can help you here."

David raised a brow, "You know arrogance could lead to your downfall, right?" Durza gained an angry glint in his eye, but before he could do anything the ceiling above them caved in with the sound of an angry dragons roar.

Through the dust and debris Murtagh shot an arrow into the Shades wounded shoulder. David could hear Durza growl in pain as he turned rage filled eyes onto Murtagh. His bow already strung, Murtagh let the arrow loose once Durza faces him fully. His aim was true and the arrow caught right between his eyes. This time howling with agony, Durza covered his face as his skin turned gray. Most curling around his figure until, with a final shattering cry, both Durza and the mist vanished.

After a moment of silence David let out a relieved sigh, "Thank God he's gone. I don't think I would have lasted much longer if I had to keep fighting him." His arms ached from the amount of force Durza had used during their fight.

Outside of the room they heard a shout, "That's it. He failed. Go in and get them!" Soldiers carrying nets and spear poured into the banquet room, backing them against the wall. The men had formed a menacing half-circle around the group when Saphira stuck her head through the ceiling and roared, tearing off more of the ceiling in the process.

A loud crack resounded throughout the room, drawing everyone's attention. The center beam of the ceiling started falling apart, raining down heavy shingles. The ranks of soldiers scattered in their haste to dodge the falling debris.

Saphira tore off the rest of the ceiling before folding he wings and jumping into the banquet hall. Eragon threw his arms around her in relief. When he let go saphira started to kick some of the debris so she might be able to take off.

Shifting the elf in his arms David, with the help of Eragon, secured her into the saddle. Once done Eragon turned his attention to Murtagh and David. "She says she can carry four, but not for very long."

David took a step forward, "How about if she just carries three?"

Eragon was silent for a moment. "She said she would get farther faster."

David nodded. "Then you better get going. We need to get as far away from here as possible." Before anyone could ask what he meant David spun on his heel and sprinted out of the room. He ignored their shouts for him to stop and ran through the building halls. There were soldiers everywhere, but David went unnoticed in all the confusion. He thanked whatever God was out there for that small amount of luck.

_David what are you doing? The hatchling would have been able to carry you!_

_I know Aquila, but if she only carried three then she would get away from here faster._

_Your logic confuses me. Why not go with them so you could get away as well._

_Because if I went I would have slowed us all down. Even when only carrying three saphira won't escape unharmed. Imagine if she had four. Then we might not have gotten away at all._

_Just do not get captured again little duck, or I will take my turn in tearing apart the city._

Bursting through the prisons door David almost got trampled by a passing group of people. Jumping back David looked out into the streets and saw chaos. People were screaming and running to and fro.

_How are you going to get out of there David._

_I have no idea. I'm just winging this._

Aquila seemed to sigh_ Of course you are._

Hearing something beating David looked into the sky and saw Saphira taking off. He decided to follow in her direction. Knowing that wherever she was going was where everyone else was.

He ducked into the panicking crowds and did his best to keep his eyes on Saphira. He just lost sight of her when he was grabbed and dragged into an alley. _Oh no, I did not escape just to be kidnapped again!_ His unknown assailant had one arm wrapped around his waist and a hand over his mouth. Jabbing his elbow into the persons ribs the attacker grunted and his hold around David's waist loosened. David bit the persons hand before grabbing onto the arm around his waist and spinning out of the hold, pushing the assailant against the alley wall.

Both panting heavily David took his time examining the man he had pinned to the wall. He realized it was the same man who had tried helping David by hitting the Urgal that was carrying him. Confused David let the man go and watched as he slid down to the ground.

"What do you want?" His voice was cold as he waited for the man to answer.

The man wheezed as he rubbed a hand over his ribs where David had elbowed him. "I want to help."

"Thanks but no thanks."

David turned to walk away but the man stopped him, "I can help you get outta here!"

David stopped and wondered what he should do _Should I listen?_

_Well there isn't really any other options for you right now._

David sighed and agreed to hear what the man said. The man nodded and gestured for him to follow. He took David to the very outskirts of the city where David noticed a horse tied to the back of a building.

"This here is my pride and joy. Raised him myself." The man patted the horses side. David took in the horses appearance.

The horse had a soft, brown coat with a patch of white around its left eye. Both of his back legs had white socks, while his mane and tail were both black. It was a beautiful horse but it wasn't his Athena.

Turning his attention to the man he spoke, "He is indeed a beautiful animal, it I don't understand why you are showing him to me." The man nodded in both thanks and understanding. He untied the horse and handed its reins to David.

"I know you need a way to get out of the city, and Briston here is one of my fastest horses."

"You want me to take your best horse? Why?"

"Because you need him more than I do."

David could see how much the man cared for the horse. He could see in his eyes how much it hurt to let the horse go, even when it's helping David.

David was silent a moment, thinking about whether or not he really needed the horse. _Of course you need the horse David. You certainly won't be catching up with the others on foot._

_Always the voice of reason aren't you Aquila?_

_Always._

David looked the man in the eye and nodded. The man handed over the reins without hesitation, but David could still see the mans reluctance at letting his horse go.

"You will see him again." The man turned grateful eyes into David and let out a received breath. "Then I will look forward to that day."

David nodded and jumped into the saddle before digging his heels into the horses flanks. Briston, as the horse is apparently called, jumped forward and took of into a solid gallop. David took his time to admire how fast the horse could run, but Athena was much faster. Probably because Aquila always wanted to race and Athena was the only animal she could race with. Aquila won every time though.

As he rode David kept his eyes towards the horizon, hoping to catch a glimpse of Saphira or one of the others. Unfortunately it was dark outside and David was unable to see much of anything.

Slowing Briston to a trot David rested his head against the horses neck. _What am I gonna do?_

_I could come and get you._

_That can be plan C. I need a plan A or B._

_But you are alone now. The others will not see me._

_Maybe, maybe not. But just because I can't see them doesn't mean they're not near by._

_Alright, so what is your plan A?_

_Well I could go to the Varden myself and hope I either meet the others on the way there or meet them at the Varden._

_That can be plan B._

_Why plan B? Why not A?_

_David you don't have the supplies to get through the desert._

_True. Ok so that's plan B. Do you have a plan A?_

The following silence answered David's question. _Alright so we're going with plan B. I could do what Eragon did and get water from the sand._

_You could but what are you going to eat? The horse?_

_Haha very funny. I don't know what else to do Aquila._

_The others are probably going to ride throughout the night. You should do the same if you wish to catch up with them._

David knew she was right and he nudged Briston into a canter._ I suppose I could train now that the others are gone._

_You should not have stopped._

_I know I shouldn't have Aquila, I was just being cautious around the others._

She didn't respond. _How is your training going?_

He felt a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction. _I can control my fire better._

David was surprised. Last time he had seen her he watched as she breathed fire for close to ten hours. Other times when she practiced she was able to melt large rocks into different shapes. _How much more control do you need?_

_I need as much control as I can get little duck._

_Alright, so what else can you do with your fire._

_Because I can control my fires temperature I am able to make the fire cold enough where it doesn't burn anything._

_So if you breathed that onto a tree then it would be unharmed._

_Precisely._

_Wow. That could be useful in battle. The opponent would think they would have to block the flames from hurting them when they don't need to block them at all. They could either use magic to do it or they could move out of they way and we could catch them off guard._

He felt Aquila's satisfaction. _Anything else?_

_I am faster now, and my flexibility in the sky has increased as well, but by how much it is hard to tell._

_That's excellent. I am anxious for the day I will be able to see you again. He felt her agreement._

David watched as the sun slowly rose into the sky, painting the land in an orange pink. He kept his gaze towards the sky throughout the day, searching for any signs of Saphira.

By mid-afternoon David gave up his search, too hungry to continue. Lowering his minds barriers David stretched his mind out in search of something he might be able to eat. He found nothing and was forced to stretch his mind even further. He eventually found something about two leagues ahead of him. He was going to delve into the creatures mind and lead it towards him when strong mental barriers forcefully pushed him out.

David almost fell out if the saddle in his surprise. He sat there for a few moments, wondering what happened before tentatively pushing his mind towards the other. The barriers were still up and David looked for any weaknesses he may be able to use in his advantage, but he could find none. He wasn't really sure what else he should do,not many people in Alagaësia had mind barriers. He did the only thing he could thing of and gave a mental knock on the others mind.

Nothing was happening until the other opened his mind enough so they could speak _Who are you? What do you want? David would know that growl anywhere._

_Brom?_

There was a stunned silence on the other end. _Who are you?!_

_Who do you think, it's David!_

_Then prove it._

_Oromis is the Cripple Who is Whole, I know where over two hundred dragon eggs are, and your Eragon's father._

If Brom didn't believe him before he did now. _This is impossible how did you escape Gil'ead?_

_Yes well Shadow has many loyal fans who are willing to help him escape._

Brom wasn't amused. _Oh alright. One of the men had helped me to the edge of Gil'ead where he gave me one of his horses and now I am riding as fast as I can go_. Brom seemed to accept that answer better.

_Where are you exactly?_

_I'm about two leagues behind you. Hopefully I will meet up with you before the day is out._

They ended the connection and David kept Briston in a fast gallop. _Looks like I won't have to use plan B huh?_

_Good. I wouldn't have let you go through with it anyway._

_What do you mean?_

_I would have come to you and flown you across the desert._

David sighed _Of course you would have._

The sun had set by the time David could see what looked like the outline of a campsite. Slowing the horse to a trot David gave Briston a small pat on the shoulder. He could feel the horse taking heavy breaths, tired from so much running. He stretched his mind to Briston's You've done well. The horse jolted a little, spooked by the strange voice in its head. David gave the horse some of his energy and was rewarded when the horse no longer needed to take such large gulps of air.

As he got closer to the camp David searched for Broms mind once again. On finding out the man was asleep he spread his mind to the others and found Saphira to be the one awake. _Saphira I'm here!_

He saw Saphira lift her head_ David?_

_Indeed._

_Welcome back little one,_ and she closed her mind from his.

Dismounting David entered the camp as quietly as possible. He led Briston to where the other horses were tied and allowed him to sniff at the other horses before he tied him up as well, deciding to let him rest for the night and go back to Gil'ead the next day. He walked over to Athena and gave her an affectionate pat. "I missed you girl." He gave a soft chuckle as she butted her nose against his hand before she bent down and ate some grass.

He pulled out his bedding from her saddle bags and laid them out so he could take a well desired rest.


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>The following morning David received a thorough scolding about how stupid he was from Brom. "I'm alive aren't I?" All Brom did was huff disapprovingly.<p>

Eragon spoke, "We've decided to go through a part of the Hadarac Desert until we reach the Beors, and eventually the Varden."

David already knew this but nodded anyway. "Do we need an extra horse or should I let this guy go?" He asked as he patted Briston's neck.

Brom sighed, "In any other circumstances I would have brought ip him with us. But because we are going through the desert it would be wiser if we left him behind. Finding water for us will be hard enough as it is, but brining another horse would make us run out of supplies faster."

Knowing Brom was right David took whatever supplies he could find out of Briston's saddle bags before untying him from the tree. Touching the horses mind David showed him an image of Gil'ead and then another of his owner. "Gánga."

Briston seemed reluctant to leave, "Gánga." Briston nudged David's hand before turning and taking off in the direction of Gil'ead.

Putting the supplies into Athena's saddle bags David waited for the others to finish tying the elf, Arya, to Saphira's stomach. When they finished Saphira took off, careful to stay low to the ground in case the soldiers chasing them saw her.

The rest of the day saw the group racing through the land, pushing their horses as fast as they could go without killing them. Only stopping when the horses needed to eat and drink.

Night had settled when Brom pointed forward, "There's a town, Bullridge, some leagues ahead that we must bypass. They're sure to have soldiers watching for us. We should try to slip past them now while it's still dark."

It was another three hours until they saw the straw-yellow glow of Bullridge's lanterns. A web of soldiers were patrolling between watch fires scattered around the town. They led the horses in a wide detour around Bullridge, and only relaxing when the town was a good distance behind them.

They stopped at a small stand of juniper trees, laying out there blankets while Saphira waited patiently for Arya to be untied from her belly.

Everyone settled down for a well desired rest, with David taking the first watch.

By nightfall the group was getting ready to leave when David noticed Eragon looking at Arya with a distant look in his eyes.

"Eragon are you alright?" He asked.

"The elf," Eragon replied, "Saphira is troubled that she hasn't woken or eaten; it disturbs me too." That made David roll his eyes _Of course it worries you, you're in love with her. It always upset me how she just broke his heart in the book, even if I don't like the whole Eragon/Arya pairing._

David kneeled next to the elfs body, distantly hearing the others argue over what could be wrong with her. He took out his water and gently poured it into her mouth, gently massaging her throat to help get the water down. _Should I tell them What's wrong with her?_

_That is for you to decide. But it can wait. You should get moving, there's no time for you all to stand and argue amongst yourselves._

David nodded and stood. "Guys we can worry about this later. right now we need to keep moving unless we actually want the empires soldiers to get us."

Everybody agreed and went to help tie the elf to Saphira. David mounted Athena and turned just in time to watch as Eragon dabbed a wet rag to Arya's brow, a concerned look in his eye. He shook his head, "Eragon! Quit your worrying and get on your horse before we leave without you!"

By morning they the bank of the Ramr River. David squinted his eyes against the sun, but he couldn't see the other side of the river. "We need to find somewhere to cross."

After David said that Saphira took off I to the sky and flew to the other side of the river. They stood there in silence until Eragon exclaimed, "A half-mile!" He grew silent once more before turning to the rest of them and told them Saphira's idea of flying them all across the river. With no other options they went through with Saphiras idea.

First to go across the river was David and Murtagh. When in the other side they untied Arya from Saphira and waited for her to return. When Saphira returned it was with Murtagh's hysterical horse. The other horses were not protesting as loudly, Athena actually seemed to enjoy the ride which baffled the others but made David smile because it made him remember how Aquila would complain about how slow horses were, and made David ride on her back as she carried Athena in her claws.

When the horses were finally calmed enough for riding they continued to the Beors with David leading the horses while the others dozed off in their saddles. It was moments like these that David was thankful for his elvish like changes, he now doesn't need as much sleep.

When the Ramr was no more than a fuzzy line behind them and the ground became soft, the group settled their gazes out across the never ending dunes of the Hadarac Desert. It was barren of any animals except for a bird gliding on the breeze.

Any hope David had for feeding the horses just became as dry as the Hadarac. He turned a skeptical eye to Brom, "Are you sure there will be any food for the horses out there?"

Brom gave a short nod and pointed out to a line of crag's out in the distance, "See those? Grass grows around them. It's short and tough, but it'll be enough."

"Alright, but can we rest for a bit first? If I continue like this I'm gonna end up falling out of my saddle from exhaustion." Everyone voiced their agreement and ate some lunch in the shade of a dune. Resting long enough to clear their heads and let the horses have a relaxing break.

* * *

><p>It was sunset by the time they reached the crags. They let the horses eat on the small amount of grass available while David started a small fire. The heat and dryness was really starting to get to everyone, but David tried to keep from snapping at anyone. The same thing could not be said for Murtagh however.<p>

When David rose the next morning he felt well rested, and was grateful the air was freezing instead of the stifling heat it was the day before. But for how long the cool weather was going to last, David wasn't sure.

The others, unfortunately, seemed to be in worse moods than before their rest. If anything it deteriorated. Murtagh would glower and snap at any question Eragon would ask, which would lead Brom into defending Eragon, making a big argument break out amongst the three. It took a roar from Saphira and a good whack over the head from David to get them to shut up so they could move on.

The day passed mostly in silence, occasionally Brom would break it by teaching David and Eragon more words in the ancient language, but his patience was thin enough as it was and seemed to get thinner whenever one of them got a question wrong.

As they rode David noticed something out in the far distance. It stretched from the ground and far into the sky. Their snow covered caps tricking David into thinking the sky was white. He knew Murtagh had seen them by his exclamations of how monstrous the mountains were. He listened to Eragon and Murtagh speak, but he stopped when Eragon brought the elf into the conversation.

_It's almost sad how much he seems to have fallen for the elf, and he doesn't even realize it_. David could only agree with her.

When they camped by a stream that evening the mountains' foothills were only a league away.

They were all sitting around the fire when Eragon suddenly stood up and walked over to Arya. He knelt over her and placed his palm against her forehead. He was only there for a few seconds before his face screwed up in pain. They all stood around Eragon and waited for him to move from his position.

When Eragon opened his eyes with a shuddering breath Murtagh asked, "Are you alright? You've been kneeling there for fifteen minutes."

That surprised Eragon a little bit, but he just stood up and told them all what he talked about with Arya. How she was poisons with the Skilna Bragh and only the elves and the Varden had the antidote and without it she would die in four days at most.

David spoke, "Ok well that's a problem. The Varden is farther than from here to Gil'ead, and that trip just took us a good five days. Add in the fact that the horses are ready to fall over from exhaustion it would be a miracle if we made it to the Varden before she dies."

Everyone seemed to agree with what David said but Eragon was persistent. "Well we have to at least try! If it's to much for the horses then Saphira can fly ahead with me and Arya, that way Arya could get to the Varden in time. You could catch up with us in a few days."

That made David angry, "Do I look like some kind of pack mule to you? Let me tell you something Eragon I'm not some servant that will go to and fro to cater to your every whim, alright?"

Eragon was bewildered, "What do you mean?!"

"Eragon I've been with you through this journey since the beginning and now you're ready to just ditch us all and risk us three to get captured by any pursuing soldiers just so you can save some stupid elf!"

_Passionate speech David, I think you even got Brom to agree with you._

David just responded with a tense _Thank you._

Eragon seemed angry, though it was probably because he called Arya a stupid elf more than anything else he said. "I didn't ask for you to accompany me, you chose that. I haven't forced you to do anything."

Murtagh spoke up this time, "Not openly no. What else could we do but help you? You see the problem with you," here Murtagh poked Eragon in the chest "is that you're so totally helpless you force everyone to take care of you!"

David could see in Eragons eyes that his pride just took a beating, but he could also see how Eragon felt that there was some truth in Murtaghs statement.

He stood aside with Brom and watched as the fight between Murtagh and Eragon unfolded. "Forgive me, I know he's your son and all but what he said irritated me."

Brom just nodded, "I understand why." He gave David a wry smile, "it irritated me as well."

Their conversation was interrupted by Saphira gave out a deafening roar and pinning both Eragon and Murtagh to the ground. The following conversation revealed that Murtagh doesn't want to go to the Varden. Brom asked, "Why do you wish to stay away from the Varden?"

By now Saphira had let the boys stand, and everyone was looking at Murtagh with different levels of confusion. Murtagh mumbled something nobody could quite make out, and David finally understood, "Ah, you're worried about how the people of the Varden will react when they realize you're the son of Morzan."

Murtagh nodded his head, but he still didn't want to go to the Varden. David just waved away his worries, "Even if you are Morzan's son it's not like they can do anything to you. You're the friend of a dragon rider, me, The Shadow, and you have Brom here to vouch for you." He seemed to relax slightly from what David said.

A sharp hiss from Saphira gained everyone's attention and followed her gaze westward. A league or so away was a column of figures marching east. The line of troops stretched for nearly a mile, a crimson banner snapping in the wind.

David threw his hands up in defeat, "Perfect! The Empire has found us again. And to make things worse those are Kull! Will we never catch a break?"

Both Murtagh and Brom let out a string of curses and quickly doused the fire and set about getting the horses ready. When they set off Eragon had a confused look on his face and asked, "What is a Kull?"

David turned to him, "You know what an Urgal is yes?" Eragon nodded.

"Well Kull are bigger and stronger. It takes at least ten men to take down one Kull. Generally their ten times worse than an Urgal."

The darkness around them deepened, making the Kull fade from view and obstructing Eragon's face, making David unable to see his reaction to the information he just received about the Kull.

* * *

><p>By morning they had outdistanced themselves from the Kull by alternating between who slept in their saddles while another led on the horses. Said horses seemed ready to collapse, but they kept up their relentless pace.<p>

At one point they stumbled upon a pond and allowed the horses to drink while they waited for Saphira to come back from hunting. David was petting Athena and feeding her any energy he could spare, sending his thanks to Aquila when she sent through her own energy. He smiled at Athena when she let out a thankful whinny. His smile dropped when he heard the steely rasp of swords being unsheathed. Looking up he saw that both Brom and Murtagh had drawn their swords and were facing a man sitting atop a hill with a mace in hand and riding a sorrel horse, a group of men were waiting behind him.

They mounted their horses and watched as the man up front signaled the group with his mace and they all cantered toward them. David observed the weapons the men used, beaten and stained swords, some with javelins held over their heads whooping loudly. About four of the men had arrows trained on them.

David casted out his mind and wasn't surprised to find that the group of men were slavers. _This could be a problem. I can't attack them like I normally would because I have to worry about Brom, Murtagh, and Eragon._

_Look at the bright side, at least these slavers don't have any general's of Galbatorix's._

_Thank you, Aquila, that just makes everything better doesn't it?_

The group of twenty horsemen had fully surrounded the four when the leader came forward and looked over each of them with a searching eye before raising his brows, "Well, these are better than the usual dregs we find! At least we got healthy ones this time. And we didn't even have to shoot them. Grieg will be pleased." The surrounding men chuckled.

As Brom spoke with the man David cautiously entered the mans mind to refrain from being detected, and once he gathered all the information he needed, David looked around and gave a silent sigh of relief when he realized the man, Torkenbrand, never knew he was in his mind, and it seemed it had only taken David a couple seconds to go through his memories. Before anyone could say anymore David brought Athena slowly forward to stop in front of Tokenbrand.

"I think it would be wise if you left Tokenbrand."

The mans brow furrowed whole the surrounding men tensed. "How do you know my name, slave?"

David saw the others glare at the men around them with hatred and disgust, but he kept his attention on Tokenbrand.

"You were a boy. You had a happy family with a loving mother and father, with two older brothers. But that changed when your family's butcher shop burned down, didn't it?"

Tokenbrand was shaking with suppressed rage, "You know nothing!" He hissed at David.

David continued as of he didn't hear him, "You were supposed to be at the shop helping out your family, but you weren't were you? No, you were off at the towns forge admiring the swords. You began hearing shouts and screams around you and you turned around and saw smoke in the air, coming from the direction of your family's store. You ran and ran but by the time you got there it was too late, the shop had burned away, along with the rest of your family."

Tokenbrand's face was red with rage. He spoke through clenched teeth, "Shut up."

David was not going to be stopped, "You blamed yourself, thinking you should have died with them. Now alone you lived the rest of your life on the streets, stealing whatever you needed to get by until one day you saw a slave auction. You saw how much money the auctioneer made and so you gathered up a group of twenty other street kids, stole some horses and other equipment, and you became slavers." Everybody was silent. Not even the horses moved. David looked Tokenbrand right in the eye, "Isn't that right, Feuyaer?"

The reaction was immediate. Tokenbrand's whole body tensed up before a shudder wracked through his whole body. The red from his face drained and was replaced by a pale white. His words were shaky, "W-What did you s-say?"

David tilted his head in mock confusion, "What do you mean Feuyaer?" Tokenbrand shuddered again, "W-What are you doing? What magic is this?!"

All of the men were tense on their horses, clenching their weapons while looking worriedly between David and their leader. Eragon and Murtagh were confused but Brom knew exactly what David had done and was giving him a penetrating stare.

David ignored Brom for the moment and focused on Tokenbrand, "Leave us alone Feuyaer. Leave and take your men with you." Tokenbrand jerkily pulled his horse around and started back in the direction they came from. One of the men called out to Tokenbrand but received no answer. They all looked at each other in confusion before following their Tokenbrand, casting wary glares at David as they passed.

The four were silent as they watched the last man make it over the hill. A whack to the back of David's head broke the stillness. "Ow!" David exclaimed, "What was that for?!"

"I should ask you the same!" Growled Brom, "You went through his mind and found his true name!"

David heard a quiet gasp come from Eragon, but Murtagh had a look of understanding cross his features.

"Look, Brom, I don't like what I did either but I didn't want to risk getting into a fight with these guys because we wouldn't be able to win against twenty one men without revealing Saphira!" David took a calming breath, "I took care of this in the least violent way I knew how." Brom accepted his reasons but David knew he wasn't happy about what he had done.

They rode on until they turned south into two outstretched arms of the Beors. When they finally stopped for the day dinner was eaten in silence until Eragon looked over at David and quietly asked, "What would have been done had you not found Tokenbrands true name?"

David looked at Eragon and contemplated his question, "If I had not found his true name I would have killed as many of the men as I could until they either killed me or subdued me."

"Kill them?"

"Eragon I will not become a slave, and if killing someone means my freedom then I will do it."

Eragon seemed a little horrified, "But that's not fair!"

David stared at Eragon and slowly shook his head in sadness, "Life isn't fair Eragon, why should death be any different?" Nothing else was said that night.

* * *

><p>Freuyaer means "disgusting one" btw! Just not in the Ancient language in some other elvish language I found on Google.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>In the morning Eragon had decided to ride Saphira, apparently to think about what David had said the night before.<p>

The ride between Brom, Murtagh, and David was silent and David watched Saphira fly with a wistful expression.

_Soon, we will be able to fly together again._

_I anticipate the day._

When their small conversation ended David watched Saphira land in front of them. Eragon pointed in the direction they had come from, "The Kull are overtaking us."

David heaved a heavy sigh, "Of course they are. How much farther do we have to go?"

Brom replied to his question, "At the speed were going we should get there in three days."

Eragon spoke next, "Unless we get there tomorrow the Kull will probably catch us, and Arya will certainly die."

_I swear to Jesus if I hear one more concern about Arya's life come from Eragon I will beat him._

_Give him a break he cares about her._

_I don't care! He should be more worried about his own life than hers._

Eragon was speaking, "The only way we can get to the Varden I'm time is if we don't stop for anything, least of all sleep"

David barked an incredulous laugh, "Are you serious?! Eragon we barely get enough sleep as it isn't! And let's not forget about the horses! They're ready to drop. Pushing them any harder than we already are will surly kill them!"

Eragon opened his mouth to speak but Brom cut him off, "I have to agree with David, Eragon, if we push ourselves any harder were all going to pass from exhaustion."

Eragon shrugged in defeat, "We don't have much of a choice. It's either that or let the Kull take us." Eragon looked at Athena, "Besides David compared to everyone else Athena seems like she could go for days."

It was hard to disagree with that statement. Athena's breathing wasn't nearly as labored as the other horses, and she was practically prancing in place. David awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, "Well…yeah…I mean…this isn't the first time I've been running for my life," that got some raised brows and a snort from Aquila _Ain't that the truth_, "Otherwise I've been giving her whatever energy I could spare."

Brom turned in his saddle to face David, "You have been giving her your energy?"

"Yea. I could give the other horses some energy too, but I'll have to do something first hold on."

David rushed into the foliage beside them and looked for a decent place to sit. Finding one about a hundred yards away from the others David sat, cross-legged, on the ground and opened his mind. He could feel the energy coming from every plant around him, from the bugs two feet away, and apparently a very hungry wolf ten feet away.

Reprimanding himself for being caught off guard David focused on the wolf and drained the energy from it. The wolf started whimpering but David held it in place with his mind and drained half of the wolfs energy. When David was done he felt more refreshed than he's ever been for the last few weeks. Going over to the wolf David sent a small tendril of thought to the beast and gave a small smile when he realized it was still alive, just asleep. The wolf was a good three times bigger than a normal wolf. The amount of energy he took would have killed a normal wolf.

When he made it back to the others Murtagh asked why he had such a big smile on his face, but David just shook his head and replied, "Energy."

Starting with Cadoc, David took the horses face in his hands and slowly fed him energy. Only stopping when Cadoc's breathing wasn't as labored. David did this for Tornac and Snowfire before casting out his mind for the wolf and giving it the remaining energy. He felt a little guilty for taking its energy.

With more energy and determination they attempted to distance themselves from their pursuers, yet it seemed their struggle was futile, for the Kull kept creeping closer, and by nightfall they were a third closer than they had been in the morning. David was the one who led the horses the most while they raced towards the Varden because he seemed to have the most energy. But where he got it from nobody asked. David was grateful for that because he wasn't sure how he would answer without telling them his dragon was giving him the energy.

They ride through the night with no sign of the Varden. When the sun rose in the morning Eragon let out a wide yawn before speaking, "This is the last day. If we're not reasonably close to the Varden by noon I'm going to fly ahead with Arya."

"You never know Eragon,"David shrugged, "We could make it in time."

Eragon seemed unsure but he just shrugged. "We could."

* * *

><p>It was late in the morning when they found a narrow valley tucked against an especially broad mountain. Everyone gave a smile of relief when Brom pointed out that that was where they were going.<p>

Their smiles dropped when they found that the Kull were a little more than a league behind them. David tried to be optimistic, "Maybe we can slip into the valley unseen?" but his tone betrayed his doubt.

As they got closer to the valley the trees became denser and creepier. There was a hostile air coming from the trees as well _I would not be against it if you decided to burn these trees down._

_I'm not going to burn down trees just because they scare you_. Aquila's tone was amused.

Saphira landed by them in a nearby glade and took in the view around her when Brom spoke, "The Varden are hidden at the end of this valley."

Eragon turned eager eyes onto Brom, "Can we make it by nightfall?" Brom nodded.

Murtagh drew their attention with a grunt, "How am I going to get out of here?"

Eragon looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Murtagh looked at him as if it were obvious, "I can't go to the Varden. They would never accept me, no matter who I'm with." The last one was said with a pointed look thrown at David.

David just raised a challenging brow, "Well you're just gonna have to deal with the Varden because there's only one way into this valley and one way out, and we just used it."

Eragon looked at David, "How do you know that's the only way in or out?"

"Future knowledge remember?" Nobody had a response for that.

Eragon went over to untie Arya from Saphira, and he brought her over to David. Without asking for permission he pushed her into David arms, ignoring his protests, "Watch Arya—I'm going to fly with Saphira. We'll meet you up ahead."

David watched Eragon climb onto Saphira with a gaping mouth. Closing his mouth with a snap David situated the elf to sit in front of him with her head tucked against his neck. Forced to listen as Aquila laughed at his predicament. _I wonder what she would do if she woke up and saw her position?_

_I would push her off the horse before she had a chance to do anything_. That seemed to make Aquila laugh even harder. He would have tried to block her from his mind, but because they have been joined like this for the past ten years it was hard to know who's mind was who's.

They were riding for some time when the most around them started to flow behind them. They watched with confused eyes until they saw a wall of mist forming at the valley mouth. They watched as it stayed up for a few seconds before dropping away. Murtagh was the first to speak, "What the hell was that?"

Brom squinted his eyes at the sky angrily and growled, "Eragon used magic."

David hummed, "He shouldn't have used magic at such a distance."

They continued riding until Murtagh abruptly pulled Tornac to a stop. Brom and David watched him with confusion as he bent down to examine the ground. Saphira landed in a small field with a little jolt. Eragon stayed on her saddle and Brom went over and started reprimanding him for his "Stupidity".

David followed Murtagh over to the others and listened as he told them about a giant wolf print he just found. Eragon closed his eyes with a tired sigh, "Could you get me some bread? I need to eat."

David turned to one of his saddle bags, careful to not let the elf fall off, and he dug out part of a loaf. Eragon chewed it gratefully.

They stood there for a moment before David said, "Standing here is nice and all but we really should be going now." He was stopped by Eragon, "How's Arya?"

_Jesus!_ "She's getting worse and if we don't hurry our asses up she's gonna die!"both at got Eragon moving, along with everyone else of course. Saphira took off into the sky with Eragon in her back, staying low before suddenly taking off towards the nearby river.

"What on earth are you doing?" Brom shouted, but Eragon didn't hear him.

"They're obviously going to drop boulders on the Kull to scatter them."

Brom and Murtagh looked at him like he was crazy, but they could put do a thing when Saphira started to drop boulders on the Kull.

They shook their heads and Brom spoke, "I might be starting to believe you about your future knowledge."

Saphira and Eragon's efforts were able to hinder the Kull, allowing them to keep somewhat of a distance ahead of the advancing Kull.

They continued dropping rocks until it grew dark. David could practically feel her strength leaving her, and, as much as he disliked elves, he was worried for her. He cautiously brushed against her mind and was able to give her some of his and Aquila's energy. He could have sworn he felt a feeling of gratitude but he couldn't be sure.

It was pitch black by the time they finally found the Varden's entrance. The three riders ran out of the forest, not stopping even when they saw that Saphira had landed. Eragon jumped from Saphira's back and joined them in their run.

They ran like their lives depended on it, because, technically, they do. The sound of a horn ringing behind them promoted them to run even faster. Arya bounced limply in Athena's saddle.

The dense brush whipped against their faces, leaving behind red scratches. Saphira was beside them, forcing herself through the foliage. The only sound they focused on was the rumble of the nearby waterfall.

They broke through the forest and were forced to stop. The deep lake of Kóstha-mérna blocked their path. They pressed on, with Brom in the lead. They were halfway to the waterfall when Murtagh warned them, "Urgals!"

The Kull broke off into two groups and started to surround them. "Run!" Barked Murtagh.

_Don't have to tell me twice_. They ran as fast as they could, trying to make it past the now closing in line of Urgals, but their muscles were tired, and the rocks beneath their feet were too slippery.

David winced when he heard Saphira give out a roar of pain before she plunged into the waters of the Kóstha-mérna. She burst through the water, effectively stopping one line of the Urgals, but the others still hurried toward the falls.

They np made it to the waterfall, the Kull only a few hundred feet away. Eragon picked up an apple sized rock and pounded it against the wall next to the wall of the waterfall shouting, "Aí varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta!"

Nothing happened.

Eragon tried again with the same results. He turned to them in despair, "We're trap—" he was cut off by Saphira jumping out of the water and landing, crouched, on the beach beside them. The lead Urgal ran at Eragon, spear rises to strike, but Murtagh was faster and he threw his sword, striking the Kull in the chest with a dull thump.

With a savage growl David pointed his hand at the lake and shouted, _You may have to help me with this Aquila_, "Adurna reisa!"

The effect was immediate, the water from the lake behind them rose high into the sky, making a giant wall of water. The Kull stopped in their tracks and looked blankly at the wall. The others were looking at David with surprise and a little amazement. The drain on his energy wasn't half as bad as David suspected, he really didn't need Aquila's help.

Focusing on the water David directed the water to curve over their group and slammed it onto the ground in front of the Urgals. The Urgals were bombarded by the giant wave and knocked off of their feet and pushed back.

Cutting off his magic David noticed how silent everything had grown, the only noise being the waterfall. Brom cleared his throat, "Full of surprises aren't you?"

David shrugged with a grin, "I try."

Turning to Arya David took her out of the saddle and strapped her into Saphira's. "We need to go through the waterfall! Saphira can carry Arya and we'll convince the horses to go through."

With Arya secured onto her back Saphira took off and David turned his attention to the horses. Helping Eragon and Brom to tell them to go through the waterfall unless they want to be killed and eaten.

The horses raced into the falls without hesitation and Murtagh jumped after them, followed shortly by Eragon, Brom, and then David.

The weight of the waterfall forced David to the bottom. David could see Eragon was in a similar predicament. He grabbed the back of his tunic and dragged them both onto a pebbled beach. David could feel Eragon trembling violently beneath his fingers.

Pulling them both to their feet was a dwarf, no taller than David or Eragons elbow. He wore a chain-mail jacket, revealing muscular arms. A war ax hung from a wide leather belt strapped around his waist. An iron-bound or hide cap with the symbol of a hammer surrounded by twelve stars sat firmly on his head. He was staring longingly at the fighting going on between the Varden and the Kull.

Two twelve-foot-thick stone doors had opened to reveal a broad tunnel nearly thirty feet tall that burrowed into the depths of the mountain. Looking around David spotted Saphira and Murtagh standing before the tunnel. A bald man was standing at Murtaghs elbow, pressing a dagger to his throat.

Eragon moved to speak but the bald man pressed the dagger harder against Murtagh's throat. "Stop! If you say or do anything I don't te—" David cut the man off with a quick "Theyna!" The bald man's voice fell away and he gave David a silent snarl. He adjusted his grip on the knife and went to cut Murtaghs throat but Brom stopped him with a sharp "Letta."

David sneered at the twin, "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth!" _I believe it was Gandalf who said those words. _David thought with a silent smirk.

David and Brom waited for Murtagh to escape the twins grasp before releasing their magic. The twin spun and began leading them into the tunnel with a dangerous air surrounding him.

Before they stepped into the tunnel David grabbed Broms arm and spoke in a low tone, "Do not trust the twins."

Brom looked at him from the corner of his eye, "I never did. But why shouldn't you?"

"The Varden has traitors doesn't it? And they were never found were they?"

Broms eyes widened before he looked at the twins back and tried burning holes into the back of his head.


	24. Chapter 24

**I own nothing of the Inheritance cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>They were being led through a twisting corridor, Thing 1(As David has decided to call this twin) leading the way with a dagger still at Murtagh's neck. After David had told Brom the twins were the traitors he had glared at Thing 1's back and contacted David with his mind.<p>

_The Twins are the traitors? _David could tell Brom was forcing himself to stay calm and not physically beat Thing 1.

_Yes they are the Varden's traitors. How are you going to deal with them?_

_It would probably be best if they didn't know that we know they are the traitors. We'll have to wait until I can speak with Ajihad, the leader of the Varden, before we can come to any conclusions._

Surprised Brom didn't say to kill them when we had the chance, David grew silent and entered a bare room, large enough to fit everyone including Saphira.

_That is a poor excuse for a room._

_That's because you wouldn't fit in it Aquila._

_Are you calling me fat?_

_What? No!_ Her amusement told David that she was just playing around with him.

David examined the white marble room before his attention was drawn to Thing 1 snapping at Eragon for trying to speak. "It must wait until you have been tested."

David raised an eyebrow, "Tested for what, herpes?" David will forever cherish the blank look he received from Thing 1.

Thing 1 looked at David as if he was nothing more than dirt under his shoes. "Who are you?"

"David." When he didn't elaborate Thing 1 asked another question. "What is a herpe?"

Stifling his laughter David replied, "You."

Thing 1 obviously didn't like to be laughed at as his face drew into a menacing scowl, most likely meant to intimidate him. Of course it didn't work. David's seen Aquila angry, and compared to her this guy was a fluffy bunny.

When Thing 1 realized his scowl wasn't working he slowly stalked forward towards David until their faces were an inch apart. The whole room was absolutely silent, waiting for David's reaction.

David adopted a frightened expression and waited for Thing 1 to smirk before he socked him in the nose, and gave a swift kick to his stomach, before he elbowed him in the back, and watched as Thing 1 crippled to the ground, a satisfied smirk upon his face. A poorly disguised snort came from where Brom was standing but David couldn't be sure if it was Brom, too busy watching Thing 1 struggle back to his feet.

Finally standing on his feet Thing 1 held a hand up to his nose and apparently used some magic to stop the bleeding. _Doesn't stop it from looking as red as an apple_, David thought with satisfaction.

Thing 1 pointed at David and said with forced calm, "Seize him."

Two burly soldiers came onto either side of David and seized his arms. David looked to Brom for help but knew he could do nothing to help. He did just beat up an important figure of the Varden, even if he is a traitor.

David watched Thing 1 walk towards Eragon and listened as he told Eragon to lower his defenses before Brom angrily broke into the conversation.

"Why? There is no reason for his mind to be searched."

Thing 1 spoke as if it should have been obvious, "It's just precaution. To make sure he isn't secretly involved with Galbatorix of course." David could not, for the life of him, contain his snort at the irony of what he just said.

Thing 1 sent him a dirty look before facing Eragon again and told him to prepare himself, before Eragon angrily pointed at Arya and told them that she would die without a healer.

Thank God for Orik, otherwise baldy would have let Arya die. _He's just upset because Arya is safe at the Varden again and their precious master Galbatorix can't break her for information._

Everyone's attention snapped to Thing 1 as he announced that they have waisted too much time already. Baldy chanted a few words under his breath before Eragon gasped in pain and his eyes rolled into his head. Brom went to physically attack Thing 1, but surrounding soldiers restrained him.

David knew that a search through Eragon's mind should not be taking this long, but he knew Thing 1 was causing him as much pain as he could. When Thing 1 withdrew from his mind, Eragon collapsed into Orik's arms. Orik's following exclaim action fell onto deaf ears as Thing 1 turned to look at David with a wicked glint in his eyes.

David felt wary _I'm not liking the look he's giving me._

_Neither am I._ A growl sounded through David's mind as he watched Thing 1 stalk closer. Placing his hand on David's brow he spoke with an excited whisper, "Now, let's see what knowledge you know."

David threw up his mental shields and shrugged off baldy's attack as if it were nothing. Thing 1 narrowed his eyes and drove a mental probe into David's mind again, only for it to bounce off of David's shields. He paused and David waited for him to take his hand from his forehead when he felt an even stronger probe attack his mental barriers. Startled by the attacks strength David was unable to throw the attack off but he was able to keep it out of his head. They stood there for a couple seconds before David realized there was more than one mind attacking his _Damn it! He recruited Thing 2!_

The attack probably would have lasted all day if Orik hadn't stepped up and tore Thing 1's arm away from David's head. David let out a sigh of relief and cracked his neck, thankful the assault was over.

He watched with amused eyes as Orik gave Thing 1 a thorough tongue lashing before they left the five of them in the cave. David watched Brom pace the floor while Murtagh sank to the ground against one of the walls, and Eragon healed the wounds on Saphira's wings and nose she obtained from the Urgals.

David thought back to what Thing 1 had said before he attempted to go through David's mind. _What does that mean, "Now, let's see what knowledge you know."_ It took a few minutes before a horrible thought came to David's mind.

Trying to keep his panic at bay David hurriedly asked, "Eragon when he was searching through your mind, did you hide the fact that I have knowledge about the dragon eggs and the future?"

Eragons confused look didn't make him feel any better. "No. I didn't even think to hide it. Why?"

David started to hyperventilate, trying, and failing mind you, to keep his panic in check. David clutched a hand to his chest as he felt Brom gently lower him to the ground. The look of distress on Brom's face was not lost on David.

_Come on little duck, you need to calm down._

_Calm down? Calm down?! How can I calm down when those spawns of Satan know that I know where there are more dragon eggs hidden, and that I possibly know the future. Dear God they're going to go tell Galbatorix and then I'm really going to be hunted._

_It will be alright little duck. You'll be fine._

_You can't say that Aquila because you're in danger too! When Galbatorix finds out you're, not just any dragon, but MY dragon, I wouldn't be surprised if he came after me himself!_

_Why would me being your dragon be worse?_

_Because now, instead of just being The Shadow, I'm a free dragon rider who knows the future, and where to find some dragon eggs. We're too valuable for Galbatorix to ignore. For anyone to ignore._

_It's alright David just relax and don't panic._

_How can I when I can feel you trying not to panic as well!_

Her only answer for that was for her to send him calming feeling over their link. David accepted them with a sigh and returned the feelings.

David saw Brom was looking at him with slight concern. David nodded to show he was alright before Brom looked at Murtagh and Eragon's confused faces and explained why David was panicking.

"Eragon, I don't think you were told this, but the Varden has a traitor."

Eragon gave a quiet gasp of shock, and Murtaghs eyes widened a bit.

"What do you mean?"

Brom gave a frustrated huff, "I mean that someone, here in the Varden, is secretly working for Galbatorix."

"So your worried that now because someone knows David has valuable knowledge then the traitor will find out about it and will want to interrogate David for the knowledge?"

David gave a weary sigh and closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall behind him. "Yes Eragon. Now than Thing 1 knows about me and my knowledge he could tell Ajihad, which in turn would lead to telling the people in the Varden so they could have more hope. And when he tells the Varden the traitor will find out and tell Galbatorix."

Saphira let out an angry growl, and Eragon dropped to the floor and rested against Saphira's side. "I'm sorry. When he was going through my mind it was too painful to think clearly enough and the fact that you knew the future and where dragon eggs were didn't even cross my mind."

Aquila snorted in David's mind _That should have been the first thing to cross your mind._ David couldn't agree more.

Feeling something brush against his mind David tightened his defenses and opened his eye and saw Brom looking at him. Dropping his shields David allowed Brom entrance.

_Why didn't you tell them who the traitors were?_

_I wasn't sure how he would react. Next time we see either of the twins he and Saphira might tear them apart._

* * *

><p>Their talk was interrupted by the door opening and two loaves of bread and four bowls of soup were pushed into the room, followed by a hunk of raw meat. Giving Saphira the meat and sharing the bread amongst themselves the group ate in silence. Unsure about the days to come.<p>

The following morning was spent in silent boredom as the group of five waited for someone to come and get them. Both Brom and David told the others that it would be better if they didn't show that we knew who the traitors are.

When you the door opened a dozen soldiers marched inside with Orik and baldy in tow. "You have been summoned to Ajihad, leader of the Varden. Now come!"

Eragon stopped him and quickly asked, "How is Arya?"

Thing 1 hesitated before he answered, "I don't know. The healers are still with her." With that baldy exited the room with Orik.

Eragon went through the door, followed by Saphira and then Murtagh. Brom and David bringing up the rear with the dozen of soldiers behind them.

Waiting for them at the end of the tunnel they had come through when they first came into the mountain was Thing 1 and Orik, who held their horses reins. They went to their respective horse and climbed on, with baldy instructing them to ride in single file. Eragon was first in front of Saphira, with David, Murtagh, and Brom riding behind her.

Baldy clapped twice and started walking forward, into the heart of the mountain. The tunnel they were going through was impressive in size, but David wondered if they would have been big enough for Aquila to get through.

It was an hour before any light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. As they got closer the light became stronger. When they reached the end of the hallway two colossal black doors stood in their way. Baldy told Eragon to get onto Saphira before they continued into the crowd, and called David to ride in front and to the left of Saphira. Raising a questioning brow David did as he was told and looked at Thing 1 for an explanation.

"The people will wish to see The Shadow." _I swear if I hear The Shadow one more time in my life I will hurt someone._

_You will forever be The Shadow David._

The doors swung outward and David was bombarded by the bright light. Blinking rapidly to rid his eyes from the flashes the group slowly made their way through the massive volcanic crater, following the long Cobblestone path running straight from the doors' threshold, ending at the base of a snowy white mountain.

David heard Orik's deep voice claiming that no rider has seen this city-mountain, Farthen Dûr, for over a hundred years.

_Well now two riders are seeing it._

_And only one of the dragons._

_Oh you can see it through my thoughts._

Lining the path was a dense sea of people, dwarves and humans alike. The creepy part was that every one of them was silent. Their eyes were focused on Eragon, and David was surprised to see some of the eyes on him as well.

The silence was broken by a single cheer. The crowd hesitated before a wild roar swept through. Saphira bent her head down and a puff of smoke came from her nostrils, frightening the crowd into quiet before their cheering resumed with even more enthusiasm.

As they moved along the crowd gradually quietened and followed behind them until they made it to the gate of Tronjheim's base. It was a four-story-high passageway extending straight into the center of Tronjheim.

David noticed the dwarves seemed to hold a certain amounts of distain for Eragon and Saphira, and opted to watch David instead, curiosity in their eyes. David knew it was because they weren't very fond of riders. _Well they're in for a surprise when they find out about Aquila._

They entered a mile high, thousand foot across, room. The floor had a hammer with twelve pentacles surrounding it etched into the floor. The ceiling was capped by a monstrous dawn-red star sapphire. It resembled a rose in full bloom. It almost looked real.

Thing 1 came to stand in front of them and instructed them to walk from there. A dwarf came and led their horses away. They were led down a hallway to their right and followed it for several hundred feet. They eventually stopped in front of a massive cedar door. Thing 1 instructed everyone but the guards to enter, and David prepared himself for his first meeting with Ajihad.


	25. Chapter 25

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>Ajihad was everything a strong leader should be. Strong features adorned his face, with broad and powerful shoulders. His head was bare except for a closely trimmed black beard covering his chin and upper lip. He looked upon them with intelligent, but grave eyes.<p>

His voice was strong and confident when he spoke, "Welcome to Tronjheim, Eragon, Sphira, and Shadow. I am Ajihad. Please, seat yourselves."

David was surprised that he had been acknowledged, but he sat nonetheless. Brom stood on David's left while Murtagh sat on Eragons right, with Saphira settled protectively behind them. When they were all settled Ajihad snapped his fingers and Thing 2 stepped from behind a staircase. David felt Brom tense up behind him and Murtagh stiffened.

Ajihad directed a small smile towards David, Eragon, and Murtagh, "Your confusion is understandable; they are twin brothers" _I was never confused dip shit._ "I would tell you there names, but they have none."

David just shrugged, "That's alright. There isn't a name vile enough to call those two anyway."

The Twins glared at him for a moment before retreating back to the staircase and watching the proceedings with impassive stares.

For a long time Ajihad watched them with an unwavering stare. David returned the stare along with Murtagh, but Eragon soon began to squirm in his seat.

After what seemed like several minutes Ajihad beckoned to the Twins. One hurried to his side, and Ajihad whispered into his ear. Thing, _2 I think_, paled and vigorously shook his head. Ajihad frowned and nodded his head before looking to Murtagh.

"You have put me in a difficult position. By not having your mind examined there is no way for me to trust you. You have come this far because the Twins believed they could control you and from your actions regarding the rest of your group. I understand that there may be things you wish to keep hidden in your mind, but as long as you do, we cannot trust you."

Murtagh was defiant, "You wouldn't trust me anyway."

Ajihad's face darkened when he heard Murtagh speak, "I know that voice." He stood from his chair behind the desk, the Twins whispering frantically to each other, "It came from another man once. Get up."

Murtagh stood slowly, eyes flicking between Ajihad and the Twins. "Remove your shirt," it was an order. Murtagh shrugged off his shirt, "Now turn around," he pivoted to the side and allowed the light of the room to shine on the scar upon his back.

"Murtagh" breathed Ajihad. He turned stormy eyes onto the twins "Did you know of this?!"

He didn't let them speak as he turned back to face Murtagh, "Do you still refuse to have your mind searched?"

"Yes." Murtagh's tone was sharp. "I will not let them," he nodded his head towards the Twins, "anywhere near my mind."

Ajihad raised a brow and inquired, "If not the Twins then whom would you allow into your mind?"

Murtagh said nothing until he slowly turned to look at David. David returned the look and nodded.

"I'm afraid," they broke eye contact and looked at Ajihad, "that it would not be possible to allow anyone other than the Twins to search your mind to see if it's possible to trust you."

David's voice was sharp, "Why?"

"I know you refused to have your mind searched as well, and because of that you aren't trustworthy either. It would give me peace of mind to know I can trust The Shadow, but as of right now I cannot trust either of you."

"Yes well then it would disappoint you then, to know I will not allow anyone into my mind either."

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. "Guards!" Ajihad's sudden shout startled everyone in the room. He pointed at Murtagh, "Take him to the windowless room. Let no one in, or out, until I come to see him."

The guards surrounded Murtagh and marched him out of the room, doing as their leader ordered. Brom watched them go as he spoke, "He is a trustworthy man Ajihad. Why are you locking him up?" He turned his fiery gaze onto the leader of the Varden.

Ajihad let out a long sigh and looked to the Twins and Orik. "If you could please wait outside. I will talk with you three later."

When they left Ajihad looked at Brom, "I do not wish to have him confined either. But even if we could trust him the people of the Varden would treat him horribly. He would probably end up staying confined to his room either way."

Ajihad returned to the chair behind his desk and sat with a tired sigh and stared up at the ceiling. After a few moments of peaceful silence Eragon broke it, "Is Arya all right?"

"UH my GOD, Eragon! Arya will be fine quit worrying about her!" David rolled his eyes with exasperation.

_Do not be so harsh David._

_It's not my fault! He won't shut up about her. I wouldnt be surprised if every other thought in his head was about Arya!_

Eragons face turned red from embarrassment, but his shoulder slumped with relief when Ajihad told him the healers had worked on her all night, and if it wasn't for them she wouldn't have made it through the night.

The next few hours was spent with Eragon talking about his experiences from when he first found Saohira's egg to when they got to the Varden. Brom and David occasionally interjected bits and pieces he missed but otherwise Eragon spoke the whole time. When he finished Ajihad sat and looked intently at his desk.

"If Galbatorix is gathering an Urgal army to come and destroy us, the Varden will be hard pressed to survive. And the shade," He looked at Eragon, "can you describe him?"

"He was tall thin, and pale. His eyes and hair was red and he was dressed all in black."

"What of his sword? Did you see a long scratch on the blade?"

Eragon looked thoughtful but slowly shook his head, "No, I didn't get to see his blade very well."

David broke into the conversation, "The blade did indeed have a long scratch going down the blade."

Ajihad looked at him, "How do you know this?"

"I was the one that had to fight him while we waited for Saphira in Gil'eads prison. Unfortunately I was only able to stab him in the shoulder before Murtagh shot an arrow between his eyes."

Eragon looked between them, confused, "Why would it matter where he was stabbed."

David answered the question, "Because the only way to kill a shade is to stab them in the heart. Durza is still out there somewhere in a spirit form, and when he comes back he will be stronger." David reached up to gently massage his arms. He was still able to feel the amount of force Durza used with every stroke of his sword.

"How well has his training been going?" Ajihad directed the question towards Brom, who has moved from David's side and sat in Murtagh's now empty chair.

"As good as can be expected." Ajihad looked at Brom, clearly wanting him to elaborate.

"Because we have been constantly on the move when we started this long journey, I've only been able to really teach him some basic words that he could use when in a time where he needed to use his magic. It could use some improvement."

"And what of you Shadow?"

David rolled his head back and stared at the ceiling. "I really only know the same things as Eragon." When he looked back at Ajihad he saw surprise in the mans eyes.

"Really? I would have imagined you knew the ancient language fluently, with the rumors going around about your abilities."

David smirked, "Well, you can't believe everything you hear."

Ajihad had a small smile upon his face, "No I suppose I can't." Looking at Eragon again Ajihad continued, "Brom can continue teaching you more while you are here, before you are sent to the elves."

"The elves? What for?"

"It was agreed between the Varden and the elves that should Saphira's egg hatch Brom was to teach the new rider for the first year before the rider was sent to the elves to finish their education."

The room was silent. Each of the occupants were wrapped up in their own thoughts. When Ajihad gave a weary sigh they looked at him with questioning eyes. "I fear for the well being of both the Varden and the elves. Galbatorix's strength gets stronger as time goes on, and if it continues—which no doubt it will—then he will have the power to beat us all and nobody can stop him."

Eragon seemed puzzled, "How can his power be increasing when his body limits his abilities?"

"We don't know, said Ajihad with a shrug of his shoulders, "and neither do the elves."

Eragon seemed to think of something before looking at David, "Do you know how his strength is increasing?"

David looked back but otherwise stayed silent. Neither denying or confirming that he knew how Galbatorix's power was increasing.

Ajihad sat straighter behind his desk, "You know how he is gaining his power?" David made a small, noncommittal hum before falling silent once again.

When no more information was coming Ajihad went to speak again but David held up a hand and spoke with slight authority, "I would tell you, but it is not my something I should say lightly. It is a secret even Galbitorix should not know about."

His words seemed to mollify Ajihad for now, for he backed down and looked to the doors behind them, "Orik!" The dwarf hurried into the room and stood in front of a Ajihad's desk. Ajihad had an irritated frown on his face, and before he began to reprimand Orik for his actions David decided to cut in.

"Before you begin to yell at Orik for what he has done, let me just tell you right now that we were yelling the phrase so we may be given passage, and had Orik not gone against those twin bastards then we would have been slain on the Varden's doorstep."

Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. Orik trained his wary eyes onto David, "How did you know the Twins weren't going to open the door?"

Brom looked sharply at Orik and Ajihad, "Neither of you know?" They both shook their heads in the negative. Brom then looked at David and raised a worried brow.

"They do not need to know. What is important is that I do know, and any complaints the Twins have they can shove up their ass."

Ajihad cleared his throat, "Well, either way your actions cannot go without some form of punishment. You defied a direct order, and the penalty for that is usually death."

Eragon spoke up then, "You can't kill him for that! He was only helping us,"

"Still, he has broken the law and must suffer the consequences."

David stared up at the ceiling, "You consider a command a law?" He went ignored.

"Your sentence will not be so severe because of the circumstances. As of now you are removed from active service and forbidden to engage in any military activities under my command. Understood?"

_Until the Urgal army fights against the Varden, anyway._

Orik let out a sharp "Yes."

"For the duration of their stay, I will appoint you to be Eragon and Saphira's guide. You will show them where they are staying and when they have settled from their trip, take Eragon to the training fields nth eyre expecting him."

Orik gave a low bow, "I understand."

"Very well. You may leave, Orik. Take Eragon and Saphira with you."

Eragon followed Orik out of the room before looking back at Ajihad, "Where can I find Arya? I would like to see her."

"No one is allowed to see her. You will have to wait until she is recovered."

They watched the door close behind them. The only ones left in the office were Ajihad, Brom, and David. David rolled his shoulders and cracked his knuckles, "That boy is so infatuated with Arya it's annoying." The other men in the room chuckled.

"Why are we needed here?" David asked Ajihad.

Ajihad became somber as he pulled a battered piece of parchment from under his vest. "Do you know what this is?"

Brom and David bent over the parchment. Observing the black ink across the page. They both sat back with identical frowns of confusion, "I have no idea," he turned to Brom, "You?" Brom shook his head.

"It was taken from the Urgal leader who led the Kull into the valley. It's a form of writing the king invented so he may use it with his servants. The parts I'm able to read tell that the Urgals were sent to someplace called Ithrö Zhâda, and they need weapons and someplace to bunk."

"Well," David sighed, "that's not much information to go on with."

"Agreed. It worries me why hundreds of Urgals are so close to the Beor Mountains. There's only one reason the king would have such a force. He wishes to destroy the Varden with an army of humans and Urgals. But for now there is nothing we can do but wait and watch. Still, there is hope that Farthen Dûr has yet to be discovered."

Ajihad looked down at the papers on his desk in a clear dismissal, missing the look of doubt shared between Brom and David. They both knew it was unlikely the Varden had yet to be found with the Twins being traitors.

* * *

><p>It was only ten minutes before David became lost.<p>

Once he had left Ajihad's study Brom had gone his own way and David was left to his own devices. He stood in front of the study doors at a loss, unsure what to do. He thought back to the book and wondered if anything important was supposed to happen anytime soon.

_I can't believe I forgot! Elva!_

_What will you do David? Her role in the book was an important one, no matter how unfortunate._

_I know but do you think I could at least help her? Give her my own blessing?_

_I don't know David. You know as much of the ancient language as Eragon, you could end up hurting her more than helping her._

David began walking, letting his feet carry him where they wished _If Oromis, or anyone else, found out I knew about this and didn't do anything he would rip me to pieces._

_You have your reasons for not helping her. Besides, Eragon does end up fixing it. Somewhat._

David looked at his surroundings. He was in a long, deserted corridor. _Oh wonderful, now I'm lost in a giant mountain with no way out._

_You'll get out eventually._

_Thanks for the help._ David's words were sarcastic.

David just sighed, and with a shake of his head he continued down the corridor, hoping he would find something or someone who could help him. At the end of the hallway he saw a twisting staircase. He began climbing to the top to see if it would lead them anywhere.

Had he known it would take five minutes of climbing these stairs he probably wouldn't have started to climb them. He was panting by the time he reached the chamber at the top of the stairs.

Taking a deep breath David looked around him. It was a roofless room, sixty feet high and sixty feet wide. The walls were lined with caves, all different sizes. Rungs were set so that people could climb up to reach the caves closer to the ceiling. Under his feet was the large sapphire gem.

Gazing at the caves David titled his head in thought, _Which would you choose?_ David slowly began turning, examining each cave to see which one Aquila might like.

_Stop. That one._

His head automatically looked up and his eyes landed on a rather large cave, thirty feet from the ground. David's shoulders slumped _Must you make me go all the way up there? I just went up all those stairs!_

_I wish to see it._

_Of course you do._ Using the rungs David began climbing up to the cave.

When he made it to the top David inspected the cave. It was dark and empty. The walls around him were worn, most likely from over time, and from last dragons who have stayed in the cave. David saw something in the wall next to him and went over to take a look.

Running his hands along the grooves David found three long slash marks adorning the cave wall. _That must have come from a past dragon. I wonder why they slashed at the wall?_

David put a finger in each of the marks and slashed down the wall, replicating the movement the dragon would have made. _It's odd, thinking a dragon had once been here, years ago._

A whoosh of air broke the silence surrounding David. Turning to the cave mouth David jerked back in surprise at finding Saphira looking back at him. She turned and sniffed at the three marks for a moment before turning back to David. _Come_. And she disappeared.

Looking down David saw her tail disappear in another, smaller cave, ten feet below his. Climbing down the ten feet David hopped into the cave and saw that this one had a large cushion pushed towards the back, a bed was built into the wall, presumably for Eragon.

He saw that Eragon was asleep in the bed and he turned to see Saphira curling up on her cushion, much like a cat would do.

"What did you need?"

Saphira looked at him for a moment before she nodded her head towards the wall and closed her eye. _Sleep_.

With nowhere else to go David decided he would stay here until he was given a room of his own.


	26. Chapter 26

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, David stood up with a wince. Sleeping on the cold hard ground of a cave is not the most comfortable places to sleep.<p>

Looking around David found himself alone. Both Eragon and Saphira were gone, and David had no idea where either of them could be. _I suppose they could be at the training grounds?_

_Didn't they have to meet King Hrothgar at some point?_

David rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms _I need to find something to eat._

Going down the spiraled staircase David noticed that the wall that wrapped around the stairs had a slide in it. _This must be that never ending staircase, or whatever it was called in the book._

Hoping to find some kind of cafeteria David went down the staircase and chose a random hallway to explore. The corridor was lined with doorways. The only sound was the muffled thumping of David's shoes against the floor. Nobody was in the hallway _There's never anybody when you need them._

Hearing footsteps behind him David turned and saw a woman bustling down the hallway. Her hair was put up into a bun with wisps of hair falling out. A stained, white apron was tied around her, covering her plain brown dress.

David reached a hand out to stop her, "Excuse me, miss—" but she quickly brushed past him. She turned back to face him, "Forgive me Shadow," she gave a small curtsey, "but I'm in a bit of a rush. Please, excuse me."

He watched her go in silence before quickly following her She is the first sign of life I've seen all day. _She _must_ know where some food is, no?_

The woman quickly entered one of the doors and rushed in. Closing the door behind her. Standing in front of the door David cautiously set his hand on the door and pushed it open.

The room was pure white. One wall contained rows of different herbs, and other medicines David didn't recognize. The opposite wall had about six beds, each bed had white sheets. Standing next to one of the beds was the woman from the hallway. She was seated next to the bed and seemed to be tending to someone. The woman had yet to realize he was in the room with her.

Walking closer to the bed David examined the woman who was in it. She had long, raven-black hair spread out on her pillow, creating a black halo. Her eyes were closed, so David assumed her to be asleep. The woman tending to her shifted, moving the woman's black hair to reveal her finely pointed ears. David drew a sharp breath of surprise. _Well I found Arya._

The women next to the bed whirled around with a gasp, a hand clutched to her chest. Arya bolted upright, her forest green eyes fixed upon David. _I must have been pretty quiet if even Arya didn't hear me._

He returned Arya's stare, "It's good to see you awake." Arya said nothing and continued staring at David.

His attention was brought back to the woman who was, apparently, Arya's nurse. "Shadow, sir! I'm sorry but nobody is allowed in here—" David cut her off from her distressed rambling.

"I wouldn't have come in here in the first place if you hadn't brushed me off out in the hallway when I wished to ask you for help." The lady blushed and looked down at her lap.

David gave a small smile and spoke in a gentler tone, "I was hoping you could tell me where I may find some food. I haven't eaten since the day I got here."

She looked up from her lap, "Oh, of course! There's a dining hall just to the left, all the way down the hallway, then you take another left, then a right, and then down some stairs, and it's the third door on your right." She finished with a radiant smile.

If anything, those directions did nothing more than confuse David, and it must have showed because Arya broke in, "I will show you to the hall." Her voice was like pure crystal, clear with a slight ring to it as if she was about to sing.

The woman began to protest but they fell on deaf ears, as Ary had already gotten out from her bed. She began walking out of the room and David was forced to follow.

Their walk to the dining hall was a quiet one. For the most part.

They made it a set of stairs and David assumed this was pathetic staircase the woman had told him about. "You are The Shadow?" David looked over at Arya and nodded. "You've heard of me?"

Arya looked back at him for a moment before returning her gaze to the hallways in front of her. "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in Alegaësia has heard of you."

David observed his surroundings with wry smile, "Great." His voice was laced with heavy sarcasm.

Her sharp eyes flicked to his face. "You do not like being The Shadow?"

"Oh no I like being The Shadow, don't get me wrong. I just don't like all the rumors associated with the title."

"Rumors?"

"Well you've obviously heard of The Shadow, but what have you heard about me?"

Arya was silent for a few moments. "Your reputation has spread to every part of Alagaësia. When I was still ferrying the egg, Ajihad would tell me and my company to keep watch for any word regarding The Shadow. If we were to find you we were supposed to talk with you and convince you to come to the Varden with us,"

_I knew the Empire was searching for me, not the Varden_.

"We never did find you, of course. The only thing we ever found regarding you was rumors of your strength and heroics. We were on our way to bring the egg to the elves when we stopped at one of the towns for a small rest. We heard that you had stayed at that very town not two days before. We gathered as much information as we could before setting out to find you. After two days of nothing we were forced to head for the elves once more. We were unfortunately two days late of the deadline we were trying to reach and I was forced to explain why to the queen, Islanzadí. Word of your existence spread through the elves like wildfire. They have come up with rumors of you as well." Her last sentence held slight amusement.

David dropped his head into his hands and groaned. Arya placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to find they were in the doorway of the dining hall. Taking a deep breath David's stomach began to growl from the delicious smell of food. He looked over at Arya and saw her looking at him with a stoic expression, but the amusement in her eyes ruined the look. "I don't suppose you could tell me these rumors over some lunch, could you?"

David didn't give her the chance to refuse as he led her further into the room. He stopped suddenly and turned back to Arya, a sheepish smile on his face. "You wouldn't happen to know where to get the food, would you?"

Arya wordlessly began to lead David toward a stout, ruddy-faces dwarf. The dwarf handed them both a stone platter filled with fruits, mushrooms, and meat. Thanking the dwarf, the two sat at one of the tables in the room. They ate their meal in silence. David was thankful to finally have something in his stomach.

"So, what are the elves saying about me?"

"Their rumors started with what was already existing. They came to me and asked what I knew of you. I told them how the humans believe you can move mountains with your strength. How you have the ability to control shadows." Arya took a deep breath before she continued, "When I told them what you have done to gain the title Shadow they began thinking that your skills could rival Galbatorix. You were, and still are, another hope for the fight against Galbatorix." Arya looked up at David's face and raised a brow at what she saw.

David had a look of horrified surprise on his face. "Rival Galbatorix?!" His outburst gained a few stares. Continue using in a quieter tone, "I'm good I will admit, but Galbatorix is on a whole other level of skill."

"There are stories of you taking down a group of ten slavers in less than two minutes, and in the process you saved innocent people from a life of servitude."

"That doesn't mean I can rival Galbatorix," David pointed out.

"Yes, but that is not the only story that talks of your skill. The Shadow is a mystery to everyone. All anyone has to go off of are stories of you saving people dressed in all black, riding upon a black steed. Add the fact you are only ever seen at night, people have named you The Shadow. Even before I had been captured I knew, along with everybody else, that Galbatorix wanted to meet you. He only used the fact that you saved one of his generals as a cover for what he really wanted, but what he really wants nobody knows."

David dragged a tired hand over his face. "But I can't move mountain, or control shadows. The only thing I have that could rival Galbatorix would be my swordsmanship." David looked at Arya and elaborated.

"I began learning how to wield a sword about ten years ago. My teacher was a man who used to be a general for Galbatorix. He told me Galbatorix had taught him how to fight, and now he passed the knowledge onto me."

"Galbatorix taught this man himself?" Arya seemed skeptical.

"I would not be surprised if it was true, he was a tough opponent." Arya seemed to accept the answer but she was still skeptical.

They rose from their table and headed back to Arya's room. Their walk was silent, and when they made it back to the rooms door David opened it and bowed, "Ladies first." When he straightened back up he was in time to see a small smile on her face before it quickly disappeared.

He turned to go back to the dragon hold but he was stopped by a voice behind him. Arya was standing in the doorway, "Where are you staying?"

"At the moment I'm staying with Eragon and Saohira in the dragon hold. I was never given a room of my own."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "The dragon hold is for a dragon and its rider. You should have been given a room of your own."

_If only you knew _"I wouldn't have had anywhere to sleep if I didn't accidentally find the dragon hold last night. Saphira was the one who told me to sleep in there." Arya said nothing, she just turned to go back into her room.

David just turned and headed back towards the dragon hold _Did you enjoy your date little duck?_

_It wasn't a date Aquila. She just showed me where the dining hall was, and told me what the elves thought of The Shadow while we ate._

_Excuses excuses. From anyone else's point of view that would have been considered a date._

_It wasn't a date Aquila._ David's voice signaled that the conversation was finished.


	27. Chapter 27

**I own nothing of the inheritance cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>On their third day in Tronjheim, Saphira flew both David and Eragon to one of the four main gates of Tronjheim to meet up with Orik.<p>

When they landed Orik gave David a respectful bow, "Shadow."

David nodded in return, "Orik."

Orik turned his attention back to Eragon and answered his questions about Ajihad's daughter, Nasuada. David listened so he could find out what he could about the future leader of the Varden.

Eventually Eragon asked where he was supposed to be tested. _I thought we were past the testing stage?_

Apparently not, because further into Farthen Dûr was the training ground. The cacophony of sound echoed from the field. The clang of steel on steel, the muffled thump of arrows hitting a target, and the shouts of men in mock battles.

A bearded man with blocky shoulders strode over to them. A huge sword—the blade itself came up to David's shoulder—was strapped across his back. His voice was gruff, "Knurla Orik. You've been gone too long. There's nobody left for me to spar with."

Orik smiled, "Oeí, that's because you bruise everyone from head to toe with your monster sword."

The man corrected Orik, "Everyone except you."

The man looked at Eragon and David, "I'm Fredric. I've been told to find out what the two of you can do. How strong are you?"

Eragon answered first, "Strong enough. I have to be in order to fight with magic."

David answered next, "I'd like to think I'm strong."

Fredric seemed amused at David's answer, "Magic has no place in what we do here. Unless you've served in an army, I doubt any fights you've been in have lasted more than a few minutes." Those sentences were mostly directed at Eragon than Davis. "We're concerned about how well you will hold up in a battle that will last for hours, possibly weeks of its a siege. Do either of you know how to use any weapons besides a sword or bow?"

Eragon thought before answering, "Only my fists."

The answer made Fredric laugh. "And what about you Shadow?"

"Anything can be used as a weapon."

"Oh?" Fredric looked at him with a raised brow. "How so?"

"Well, it may not help while I'm in a battle or siege, but if I'm desperate enough and can't use magic or a sword, or even a bow, I could use a belt or a piece of cloth to kill another."

Fredric thought over his answer, "True. I never really thought about—" he broke off and began scowling past Eragon and David angrily.

Stalking towards them was the Twins, in all their purple robed glory. Fredric stepped forward threateningly, "I told you two to stay away from the training area."

The Twins had an arrogant look on their faces, "We were ordered to test Eragons proficiency with magic before you exhausted him with meaningless banning of pieces of metal."

Fredric glowered, "Why can't someone else test him?"

The Twins sniffed, "No one else is powerful enough."

David broke in then, "Probably because Ajihad couldn't find me and ask me to do it." Everyone around him chuckled. The Twins glared at David before they angrily strode to an empty corner of the field, "Come."

With no other choice they followed the Twins _Will they be testing me?_

_I don't see why they would. The Varden has heard the rumors of your abilities._

_I did tell Ajihad that the amount of words I know in the ancient language is the same as Eragon. They may end up testing me anyway so they can report it to Galbatorix._

_Do not worry so much little duck. I am here an I shall help you if you need it._

The Twins were standing in a pentagram that had been drawn in the dirt. Their words were harsh, "We begin now. You, Eragon, will attempt to complete the tasks we assign you…that is all."

One of the Twins pulled a rock, about the size of David's fist, out of his robe. He set it on the ground and spoke to Eragon, "Lift it to eye level."

"Stenr Reisa!"

The rock raised into the air about a foot before suddenly stopping. The Twins had smiles touching their lips, and Eragon stared at them with an enraged expression. It wasn't hard to figure out what happened. The Twins were trying to make Eragon fail.

The rock suddenly jerked farther in the air, and stopped at eye level. The Twins were obviously displeased with Eragon's success.

_You know, I don't think we've ever done magic together._

_What do you mean?_

_Well right now Saphira is helping Eragon, combining her strength with his so they can accomplish these tasks. We've never done that before._

_You're strong enough, you don't need my help._

_You're giving me too much credit Aquila._

The tasks the Twins set for Eragon grew in difficulty. Each time the Twins fought against Eragon, and each time Eragon prevailed. David smirked when Eragon only used simple words from the ancient language to complete the tasks.

The next hour was filled with Eragon completing meaningless tasks the Twins set for him to do. David could tell Eragon was beginning to tire, but he kept going.

The Twins finally raised their hands, "There is only one thing left to do." One of them removed a silver ring from his finger and smugly handed it to Eragon, "It's simple enough, summon the essence of silver."

Eragon stared at the ring in his palm with confusion. David knew from the book that only a master at magic would be able to do such a thing.

He looked behind Eragon and Saphira and saw Arya quickly striding towards them, anger in her eyes. They made eye contact and David sent her a small smile with a swift nod. The her eyes softened and she returned the smile, but the anger returned when her gaze once again landed on the Twins.

"Stop!"

Eragon slowly turned around to watch Arya come towards him. David enjoyed the fright so plainly showing on the Twins faces. Arya's voice was soft, but that made it all the more menacing, "Shame! Shame to ask him what only a master can do. Shame that you should use such methods. Shame that you told Ajihad you didn't know Eragon's abilities. He is competent. Now leave!" She pointed to the ring on Eragon's Palm, "Arget!"

A ghostly image of the ring materialized next to the original. Both rings seemed identical, but the new ring was purer and glowed white-hot. The twins fled at the sight, their purple robes flapping wildly behind them. The ring then vanished from Eragon's hand, only leaving behind the original.

David began to slowly clap, a wicked smirk adorned his face, "That was absolutely beautiful. I only wish I could scare those two as badly as you just did. Not to mention you just did a magical feat you said only a master could do."

Arya said nothing and quickly strode to the center of the training field. When she passed David saw a small smile on her face, and he could have sworn there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

_And here I thought you didn't like elves._

_I don't._

_Then what was that?_

_What was what?_

_Unless I am mistaken Arya is an elf, and you just complimented her. And both times you have spoken to her I haven't felt any form of distaste towards her._

_Don't be silly Aquila. Just cause she's an elf doesn't mean I can't compliment her._

_I think you have feelings for her._

_Aquila now you're being plain ridiculous. You know what my feelings are, you can feel them for yourself. Now, tell me what these feelings are. _David began to follow Arya and the others to the center of the field.

_Oh alright, alright. You're feelings are just of friendship. But you just hit it off so quickly with her I couldn't help but poke fun at you_. David sent his understanding over the link.

Standing next to Saphira, David observed the crowd that had gathered around both Eragon and Arya. Her eyes were fixed upon Eragon, "I claim the right of trial by arms. Draw your sword."

Saphira nudged him forward with her nose and Eragon reluctantly stepped forward. They stood,making each other across the circle of warriors. Arya held her sword in her left hand, and Eragon held Zar'roc pointed to the ground. They stood, motionless.

Eragon moved first with a cautious step forward. _Oh Eragon you're underestimating her. _Arya was nothing more than a blur of movement. She jumped at Eragon, slashing at his ribs. Eragon parried the attack but his sword was easily batted away. Arya spun to her right and struck his other side. Eragon barely stopped the blow. David could tell he was stunned by how well she could fight. David was stunned as well. He knew elves were quick, but seeing and hearing are two different things.

The first few minutes of fighting was filled with Eragon barely keeping Arya's attacks at bay, but then his eyes seemed to flash with what looked like understanding. His moves became more precise as he began to use more complex maneuvers. Some where moves Brom had taught them, and some were combined and modified to make new moves.

_He's doing well. _David said this to Saphira. She hummed in both pride and agreement.

Nobody could say how long the fight lasted, to wrapped up in watching the amazing spectacle before them. It ended when Eragon lunged forward and Arya effortlessly sidestepped, and with a flick of her wrist, brought the tip of her sword up to Eragon's chin.

Everything froze before the surrounding crowd burst in an uproar of applause and shouts. Fredric went and patted Eragon on the back, but David could not hear what was said over the amount of noise. David was clapping as well, with a smile on his face, although his clapping was a lot more subdued.

David took his eyes off of Eragon and looked over at Arya. Her eyes were focused straight at him. He cocked his head to the side in silent question, ceasing his clapping and crossing his arms over his chest. "You are next."

The crowd fell silent immediately. Their eyes fell upon David and, unable to say no, he nodded his head and unsheathed his swords from his belt.

David and Eragon switched places, him in the circle with Arya and Eragon standing next to Saphira, waiting to see the upcoming fight. Only this time nobody knows the outcome, not even David.

Because he has had Aquila for the past ten years, it has been more than his appearance that has changed. Along with the pointed ears and the more angular features, David has noticed that he has become faster and more agile, much like a full elf. He knew he wasn't quite as fast as Arya, but he was definitely faster than the average person.

_I'm nervous. And talk about a blow to my pride and reputation if I lose._

_Just do your best little duck, all will be fine in the end._

David was in the middle of taking a steadying breath when Arya struck out like a snake, almost striking his thigh. Spinning to his left David struck out his sword, only to have it blocked. David hooked the curve of his sword onto Arya's blade and swung his sword, aiming for Arya's left arm. Arya spun away quickly, dislodging her sword from his.

Their movements were nothing more than blurs to the surrounding crowds. Sparks jumped from their swords each time they made contact. It had been a long time since David had met an opponent as tough as this.

And he was loving every second of it.

They continued for no more than half an hour before David took his sword, hooked it to the handle of Arya's sword, and with a deft flick he disarmed her. The thump of her sword landing in the surrounding grass seemed to echo over the training field. Slowly bringing his sword to rest under her chin, they both stood there barely panting. David had a look of slight surprise in his eyes, along with Arya. But David's also held a look of satisfaction.

Another roar of applause came from the Warriors, only this time it seemed louder. If that was even possible.

Sheathing both of his swords David walked over and picked up Arya's sword from the ground. Walking back to where she was still standing he held the sword out to her. She gripped the sword, her hand sitting above David's. She looked up into his eyes and David beamed at her, "That was fantastic. I hope that we may do this again? Maybe next time you'll win, aye?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he strode over to Eragon and Saphira.

_You did wonderfully little duck._

_Thank you Aquila. I hope she doesn't hold any type of grudge against me for beating her._

_If she is noble then she shouldn't._

A hush fell over the men and dwarves and David saw that Arya had turned and walked away. Climbing onto Saphira behind Eragon, they flew towards a small hill about a mile away from where they had sparred. Arya was running below them with easy strides.

Saphira landed roughly, dislodging David from the saddle. He landed on his back with a small "Oof!"

_Foolish hatchling. She should be more careful to remember Eragon is not the only one on her back._

_It alright Aquila. I've fallen off of your back before._

_I did that on purpose and you always used magic to stop yourself. And because we are so joined in thought you always knew if I was going to do it. If she was my height you would have broken your back!_

Standing up from the ground David brushed himself off. _Forgive me, David._

He looked up at Saphira, "All is well Saphira," David smiled now, "But next time a warning would be nice."

Saphiras rumbling chuckles were accompanied by a musical laugh. Looking over, he saw that Arya had met them at the top of the hill, apparently having seen his unfortunate fall to the ground.

"Oh sure, laugh at the poor soul that fell from the saddle. Please, wait a minute while I go heal my wounded pride." That seemed to make both Arya and Saphira laugh harder.

Eragon had, by now, jumped from Saphira's saddle. But his gaze was fixed to the ground.

Arya stopped laughing but she still had a small smile on her face. She strode towards Saphira, pretty much ignoring Eragon. "Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un mulabra ono un onr Shur'tugal né haina. Atra nosu waíse fricaya."

_Good lord, what happened to good old fashion Spanish? Or french?_

_Quit complaining, you know most of the words of that sentence to get the gist of what she was saying._

Saphira nodded at Arya a deep hum emitting from her, causing Arya to smile.

Eragon spoke up then, "I am glad to see you have recovered. We were unsure if you would live or not."

"That is why I came here today. I owe you all a debt that must be repaid. You saved my life. That can never be forgotten." She turned her gaze to David, "Though Shadow here, already knew I was alright."

David shrugged "Well, it's still good to see you up and moving about today instead of being confined to that room. And you can forget about repaying any debt you owe, for me anyway. Consider it repaid for showing me where the dining hall is, for without the hall I would surely perish."

_Quit flirting._

_I am not flirting I am thanking._

Eragon cleared his throat, apparently unhappy with being left out of the conversation, "How did you come to be in Gil'ead?"

They both saw the pain cross Arya's features. "Let us walk."

_Of all questions to ask, it was that one?_

They left the hill and headed towards Farthen Dûr. They were silent until Arya lifted her head with grace, "Ajihad told me you were present when Saphira's egg appeared."

Eragon answered, "Yes."

Arya's next words were grim and filled with bitterness, "Then know this: when you first gazed upon her egg, I was captured by Durza. He was the one who led the Urgals at out ambush, and slew my companions, Fäolin and Glenwing. He knew where to wait for us, and with no warning we were defenseless. I was drugged and promptly brought to Gil'ead where Durza was charged by Galbatorix to try and find where I had sent the egg and all I knew of Ellesméra."

"He attempted to find the information for months, without success. When his…harsh methods failed he let his soldiers do what they wished with me. Fortunately I was strong enough to break into their minds and make them incapable. Galbatorix eventually ordered for me to be brought to Urû'baen. I was filled with dread. Weak in both mind and body I would not have had the strength to resist against him. Without you I would have been with Galbatorix."

David was silent after she finished her story, but Eragon was not.

His question was asked softly, "Why did you tell us this?"

"That is what you saved me from. Do not presume I can ignore your deed."

"What will you do now that you are no longer imprisoned with the Empire?" Asked David.

"I will stay and help the Varden in any way I can. I have seen you tested in both magic and arms today. You are ready to proceed in your training."

"You mean for me to go to Ellesméra?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"That is yet to be decided, but it will not be for some weeks."

They wandered and continued speaking until Eragon left him and Arya to go eat in the dining hall. David continued walking with Arya and they stayed in a companionable silence. "Can I ask you something?"

Arya looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Could you teach me more of the ancient language?"

Arya said nothing, continuing to walk as if she hadn't heard him. "I mean it's fine if you don't want to, but Brom was only able to teach us things that were necessary for the road. Nothing about verb tenses or conjugation and things like that."

Arya held up a hand for him to stop. They both stopped walking and Arya turned to look him in the eye, silently judging him. David wanted to squirm with discomfort but he forced himself to be still.

"I will teach you."

David sighed, "That's alright, you didn—" David snapped his mouth shut. "You'll teach me?" David's tone held disbelief.

"This will help to repay my debt to you. Showing you where the dining hall was is not a good enough repayment."

David felt so happy he could have sung. But instead he let out a loud whoop, wrapping his arms around Arya and spinning her around, ignoring her protests.

He put her back onto the ground and set his hands on her shoulders "Thank you!" David grin dropped when he saw Arya's raised eyebrow. Dropping his hands from her shoulders David leaned back on his heels, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry."

Hearing a shout they turned to find a dwarf running as quickly as he could to where the pair was standing. "Come! You must come immediately! Ajihad requested both of your presences at his office."

Arya immediately began running in the direction David assumed to be ajihads office. He ran after her but unfortunately was not as fast. Arya seemed to notice this as she slowed her pace so she was five strides ahead of him.

In his office Ajihad, along with Brom, was standing behind his desk, bleakly staring down at a map. A man with wiry arms was in the room as well. "Good, you're here. Shadow this is Jörmundur, my second in command."

They nodded to each other in greeting before looking back at Ajihad, "Why have you summoned us?"

Brom spoke, "We must wait until Eragon and Orik get here before we can continue."

The following silence was heavy, but with what David couldn't tell.

The study doors opened and allowed Eragon and Orik to come into the room. They surveyed the people in the room, Ajihad once again introducing Jörmunur before he spoke of why they were there. "About half an hour ago a dwarf emerged from an abandoned tunnel, bleeding ad nearly incoherent. Fortunately he had enough sense to left to tell what was pursuing him: an army of Urgals, maybe a days march from here."

The study was filled with shocked silence before it was broken by Jörmundur swearing explosively. He and Orik began asking questions rapidly. David and Arya remained silent.

_Looks like I won't be getting those lessons._

Ajihad raised a hand for silence, "Quiet! There is more. The Urgals are not coming from above land but from under it. They are going to attack us from below by using the tunnels."

Pointing down at the map on his desk Ajihad said, "This is where the dwarf claimed to have come from." He was pointing o a section of the Beor Mountains that touched Surda's eastern boarder.

"That is an ancient dwelling of ours. It was deserted when Tronjheim was finished, but during its time it was one of our greatest cities. Nobody has lived there for centuries." Orik said.

It is where the Urgal column chasing Eragon and Saphira was supposed to go. I'm sure this is where the Urgals have been migrating all year. In this position they have the ability to go anywhere they want in the Beors. Giving them the power to destroy the Varden and the dwarves."

Ajihad continued, "Our only hope of winning is to contain the Urgals within three of the larger tunnels so they can be concentrated into Tronjheim instead of swarming us like locusts."

"I need you, Arya Eragon and Shadow, to help the dwarves with collapsing the tunnels. Two groups are already working on it. Orik will show you where to go. And all women and children are going to be evacuated into surrounding valleys."

Ajihad straightened up, "The Urgals will be here in a matter of hours. Failure will mean the downfall of the dwarves and the death of the Varden—eventually leading to the defeat of both Surda's and the elves. This is one battle we cannot lose!"


	28. Chapter 28

**I own nothing of the Inheritance Cycle!**

_Thoughts over bond_

* * *

><p>For several hours David and Eragon helped the group of dwarves collapse tunnels. They used their magic to weaken any already existing flaws in the rock so the tunnel will collapse. During this time David was forced to listen as Aquila ranted.<p>

_I should be in there with you! As a dragon I should be fighting alongside my rider. We shouldn't be separated—we shouldn't have been separated in the first place—when you are about to go into a battle! What if you get hurt? I won't be there to help you!_

_I will be perfectly fine Aquila. And if you continue this worrying I won't be able to focus during the battle, and then I'll really get hurt._

David finished collapsing the tunnels and turned to watch as the women, children, and elders of the Varden came streaming out of Tronjheim. David smiled _I know your not there Nasuada._

_Maybe you should go with them?_

_No Aquila. I am going to fight in this battle. I'm not going to run away when my skills are desperately needed._

_You would be safer._

_I would be a coward. Besides, even if I don't fight today I will have to fight in the future._

_But I would be with you in the future._

_Aquila do not fight me on this. I am going to be in this battle whether you like it or not!_

David went to stand with Saphira and Eragon to watch the Warriors pass them by. One of the dwarf warriors broke off and hurried over towards them. It was Orik. "Ajihad wants all of you to join the army. Now, come. Let's get something to eat, there are no more tunnels to cave in."

Orik brought them to a tent, they foind bread and water for Eragon and David, and dried meat for Saphira.

Once done Orik told them to wait, and he disappeared. Only to return, leading a line of dwarves burdened with large pieces of armor.

_This must be Saphira's armor._ He listened as Eragon asked what the Rmor was for, and was satisfied when Orik exclaimed it was for Saphira. _If you were in this battle Aquila you would have had no armor._

_My scales are armor enough._

_Not when you get stabbed by an enemy sword._

Saphira sniffed the armor and got a fierce gleam in her eye. Eragon said, "I'll need help with this."

It took a lot of struggling and eventually David got frustrated enough to use magic to lift the pieces while Eragon and Orik strapped them on. The armor covered every part of Saphiras body, only leaving her wings bare.

_Do not use so much magic, you need to keep up your strength._

_I know Aquila._

Orik then handed over the remaining items on the ground to Eragon, "This is your armor. It was difficult to find it in your size, for we rarely make armor for men or elves. I don't know who this was made for but it has never been used and shall serve you well."

He then turned to David, "Unfortunately we couldn't find anything for you."

"That's alright Orik. It may not look it but over the years I have been putting protective enchantments over these clothes. It would take a lot for any weapon to hit me."

Orik was satisfied with that, but Aquila was not. _David you are going into a battle. Having protective spells over your clothes isn't enough!_

_Aquila there is no armor for me. This will just have to do._

_If you are hurt in anyway I will tear apart the mountain and slay all of your enemies._

_Yeah, good luck tearing the mountain down._

The Warriors surrounding them began marching away, and the small group began trailing the battalion as it headed towards a crater wall. They were led to a tunnel that hadn't been colapsed, a huge cauldron filled with a strange hot black substance.

_I almost feel bad for any Urgals that die from that. Almost._

Trenches were being built along with Sharp wooden stakes, creating a barrier for any coming Urgals. Eragon, David, and Sahira helped until the trenches were finished. Taking a satisfying rest.

Orik returned, "Tronjheim has been sealed off. All warriors are now on the battlefield. Ajihad is leading the battalion ahead of us, and Hrothgar is leading the one to our left. Jörmundur leads our battalion."

David saw Murtagh approaching with Tornac. Grinning, David stood up to meet Murtagh. "Murtagh! It's been too long!" They clasped each other's wrists, and David patted him on the back.

Murtagh grinned back, "Indeed it has Shadow."

"Shadow? What happened to—"

"Everybody I talk to only refers to you as Shadow. I figured if they don't know your real identity then they don't need to know it."

David threw an arm over his shoulder and walked with him to greet the others. When they saw them in defensive positions Murtagh quickly spoke, "It's alright; Ajihad released me."

They still didn't believe him, "Why would he do that?" The demand came from Orik.

"He said this was an opportunity to prove my good intentions. Apparently, even if I did turn on the Varden, I wouldn't do to much damage." This was all said with a wry smile.

David snorted, "Yea right. He obviously doesn't know how skilled you are. You would do quite a bit of damage."

Murtagh elbowed him in the ribs, "You are not helping." David removed his arm from Murtaghs shoulder and sat next to Eragon.

Orik apparently still didn't believe him because he asked, "How do we know you aren't lying?"

A firm voice broke into there interrogation, "Because I say so." Ajihad strode up to them and laid a hand on Eragon's shoulder. Leading him away far enough so nobody would overhear them.

David looked around and saw, not thirty feet away from them, sat Arya. Her bow rested in her lap.

He strode over and sat next to her. He stretched his legs out in front of him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to fight with the Varden." Her tone was defensive.

"No not that." She looked at him with a small amount of confusion, "What I meant was, what are you doing over here, all alone?"

"Where else would I be?"

"You could have come and joined our little group over there."

They looked over and saw a worried Eragon's striding towards them. He went right up to Arya, completely ignoring David even existed. _Gee, Makes me feel warm inside._

"You will fight?" Eragon's voice was so full of concern David could taste it.

Arya was calm, "I do what I must."

"But it's too dangerous!" _Poor choice of words Eragon._

"Do not pamper me, human." Her face was dark. _Oh damn she just said human._ "Elves train both their men and women. I am not one of your defenseless females who run and hide when there is danger. I failed the task of protecting Saphira's egg. I would be further shamed if I didn't protect you and her on the battlefield."

Eragon was staring at her with a helpless expression. "Then stay safe. Wiol pömnuria ilian."

Arya turned away, her hair obscured her face. She murmured, "It is my wyrd to be here. The debt must be paid."

Eragon left them and returned back to Saphira.

David stared after Eragon's retreating back, "Well hello to you to. Oh no don't worry about me I'll be perfectly fine!"

He was interrupted by a short laugh. He looked over to Arya and grinned when he found her looking at him, "You seem to have an admirer." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Arya sighed and looked to the ground, deep in thought. "What's bothering you?"

She looked back up, "He should not admire me."

"Why? I admire you. Maybe not quite in the same way Eragon does, but I do."

"How do you mean, differently?"

"Well, I admire your ability with a sword, and your strength. And Eragon…well he likes you. I don't think he quite realizes it yet but he does."

Arya grew apprehensive, "Likes?"

"He is falling for you, and falling hard."

The news made Arya distressed, "He cannot like me."

"Why ever not?"

"Many reasons. The most prominent would be that he is almost a century younger then me. I can only ever see him as a younger brother, or a good friend. If Glbatorix finds out about it he could capture me and use me against him. And…"

David looked over at her when she didn't finish, "And what?"

She stared into his eyes, almost searching for something, "Nothing."

That was the end of their conversation for the next few hours. The air was thick with heavy tension as they waited for any signs of the Urgals.

Eventually it became very late. The surrounding soldiers began to fall asleep as they waited for the battle to come. Arya turned to him then, "You should rest."

"So should you."

"Shadow—"

"David." She looked at him in confusion. "My name, it's David."

"David then. You should rest."

"I am fine Arya. Should I become too tired I will rest then."

Arya accepted the answer and they fell into silence once again.

_Hey, what is today again?_

_Today is our hatch day._

_Mmm, and what a wonderful way to spend it. Happy 11th Aquila._

_Happy 28th._

Arya noticed a smile on David's face and asked about it.

"I just realized, today is my 28th birthday."

"Happy birthday David."

David gave a quiet laugh, "Yea. What a way to spend a birthday huh?"

Arya tilted her head in slight agreement. It was then that one of the scouts ran out from one of the tunnels, "Up! Get up! The Urgals are coming!"

_The red coats are coming! The red coats are coming!_

_They don't have red coats David._

_You know what I mean._

David and Arya woke the others. When everyone was awake they waited as the minutes dragged by. David stood next to Arya, unsheathing swords. A delicate hand was placed on his chest. He looked down at it before following up the arm attached to it. He blinked when he came face to face with Arya. "Be careful, Freohr."

"And you as well, Arya dröttningu." Her face showed astonishment, but before she could say anything the harsh shouts of Urgals shattered the moment. Arya's hand dropped from his chest and she turned to face the tunnels. David caught Eragon staring at them with jealousy before he too turned to the tunnels.

_He thinks I'm going to steal his girl._

_Well you two are quite friendly to one another. How is he supposed to know you don't like her the same way he does._

_Point taken._

He strung his bow and watched as the boiling black substance was poured into the Urgals. A torch was thrown onto the liquid and ignited them in flames.

Soon more Urgals stomped out the flames and clambered over their fallen brethren. Archers readied their bows and released their arrows, watching as the deadly swarm ate through the Urgals' ranks. Their line threatened to break, but the Urgals brought up their shields and weathered the attack. Another volley of arrows was fired, but the Urgals held on, pouring out of the tunnels at a ferocious rate. Charging with savage war cries.

He knew the battle would be won, but whether or not he would make it, he did not know. _I love you Aquila._

_And I you little duck. Let's hunt some Urgal!_

_Yea ok Aragorn._

They ran straight into the rows of stakes, confusing the horde of Urgals. There was a pause before the war cries were raised again and they charged into the stakes, surging forward into the pikemen. They tried to repel the Urgal ranks, but they were soon overwhelmed. With their first defenses breached the two forces collided with a deafening roar.

David followed Arya into the battle. Hacking at any Urgal who came within arms reach. He twisted through the Urgals, swinging his swords with the wild grace of a lion. His face was set in a ferocious snarl that the Urgals almost seemed wary of, but had no choice but to engage him in battle.

At one point in time David was fighting back to back with Arya. David was engaged with an opponent in front of him, never noticing the Kull creeping up behind him.

He killed the Urgal in front of him and he heard a distressed shout coming from Arya. He spun around and saw the Kull, his sword was raised for the killing blow. He would never be able to block the blow in time, whether he used magic or his own sword.

_I love you Aquila. Do not mourn me._ David closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

_David!_

He waited for the blow but none came. Instead he felt something hot and wet splash onto his face. Opening his eyes he saw the Kull lying at his feet, head cut off from its body.

He looked up to see Arya glaring fiercely at the fallen Kull, not noticing the advancing Urgal. David quickly strung his bow and fired, surprised when Arya closed her eyes with acceptance. _Does she think I was about to kill her?_

The arrow landed in the Urgals eyes and David ran up to Arya. He laid a hand on her shoulder and was amused when he felt her jump. "You didn't think I was going to kill you, did you?"

He removed his hand and was startled when he found blood on it. He looked at her shoulder and saw a gash there. "Why haven't you healed this?!"

She spun out of his hold and slashed at an Urgal, "There is no time!"

David could tell the wound was hurting her. David looked around and saw the darkness of the mountain. David concentrated the best he could. Using the energy from the jewel embedded in one of his swords David spoke, "Súndavar, eom eka!" Shadows, to me!

Nothing happened. David didn't feel any energy draining from either him or his slowly, small tendrils of darkness began to circle around Arya and David. Unsure, the Urgals stopped advancing and surrounded Arya and David in a large circle.

The dark shadows spread in front of the Urgals, before they started to move upwards and created a large dome like structure surrounding him and Arya. They were surrounded by pitch black darkness. Unable to see anything past their noses. "Garjzla."

A small light appeared at the top of the dome, lighting up everything inside. They blinked rapidly to adjust to the sudden light. David walked over to Arya and looked at the cut on her shoulder, "Waíse heill." The cut slowly closed.

Arya inspected the dome, along with David. She turned to David, "I think Shadow is an accurate description, don't you?"

David laughed and allowed the light to diminish, and the shadows melted away. They took the opportunity to use the Urgals surprise against them before they regained their senses.

Eragon and Saphira soon landed and Eragon held out a hand, "Get on!" Arya climbed on with David right behind her. When Saphira went to lift off they heard a howl. David saw an Urgal running at Saphira, it's ax raised to smash her in the chest.

David thrust out his hand, "Deyja!" The Urgal dropped to the ground.

Saphira quickly flew away from the battlefield, towards the dragon hold. Saphira seemed tired, and with the added weight of two people she tried to glide whenever she could to maintain her strength.

When they reached the dragon hold Saphira dropped onto the Isidar Mithrim. Eragon hurried to the archway with the endless stairs, while David and Arya went about to fix any damage done to Saphira.

_You were almost killed David! This is why I didn't want you to fight._

_I am fine Aquila._

_You are lucky Arya was there to save you. _Her tone then became softer _I was scared you were going to be killed little duck._

_I'm alright Aquila. There's no need to worry anymore, I am safe._

_What if you had died? What would become of me?_

_You would live your life and be free to do as you wished._

_No David. You must understand that our minds have become so connected over the years that should you die you would be taking my mind and soul with you. I would go mad from grief._

_All is well Aquila. I am still alive and I will remain so._

_Good._

An explosion rocked the chamber beneath them. Saphira looked at the floor in alarm.

"Durza is here."

The two women looked at David in alarm, "What?" The question came from Arya.

"Durza. He is here."

Arya looked at him, "How do you know?"

Saphira snorted with a roll of her eyes. _Don't even bother._ The answer seemed to intrigue Arya.

Saphira suddenly roared in pain, scaring Arya and David. David climbed onto Saphira's back, "Come on Arya!" She climbed behind him before Saphira jumped up. She hovered above the air before opening her maw, supposedly to roar but instead flames erupted as she dove straight into the Isidar Mithrim. Arya held her hand towards the sapphire and spoke in the ancient language. The gem shattered into millions of pieces and they fell along with the pieces. When they were in the chamber David watched as Eragon plunged Zar'roc into Durzas chest.

Saphira continued diving for the ground,many Arya held out her hands and shouted, "Letta!"

The falling pieces of jewels stopped in midair. And when Saphira landed on the ground with a hard thump, the pieces began falling at a much slower rate.

Arya almost slipped out of the saddle but David hoisted her over his shoulder and gently lowered them to the ground. He felt for her pulse and he couldn't find it. He panicked a little _She is not supposed to die!_

David thought back to every health class he's been in. Placing his hands over where Arya's heart should be David compressed her chest three times. Each time David sent a burst of energy through his hands and into her body. He did this three times before finally checking for a pulse. Letting out a sigh of relief when he found one.

David paid no attention to the fighting Urgals and rushed over to Eragon. When he reached Eragon he was unconscious. The blow to his back went from his right shoulder to the opposite hip. It was bleeding profusely.

Just then a woman with wild curly hair charged into the room. She looked around and spotted David crouched over Eragon. She rushed over to them and collapsed to her knees across from David.

David had taken off his leather vest and shirt, using them to try and stop the blood. He didn't want to use magic, afraid the wound may become infected from whatever was in there. He looked at the woman, "Who are you?"

"Angela."

"Thank god. I do not know if there is anything bad in his wound that would cause infection or something worse. I do not wish to risk using magic to close it."

She nodded her head, "Smart. Come, he needs to be healed."

"What of Arya?" Angela looked over and noticed Arya for what seemed to be the first time.

Angela swore, "What happened?!"

"She was the one who broke the sapphire, and when the pieces were falling she slowed their descent. I gave her some of my energy so right now she is just exhausted."

"Can you carry her too?"

"I don't know, but I can certainly try."

* * *

><p>Sitting outside in a hallway was David, Arya, Murtagh, Brom, and Saphira. They were all crowded around a single door. And on the other side of that door was Eragon and Angela. For the past day and a half the group had barely left, only leaving for food and when they were required to leave. Saphira was the only one who hadn't left at all. Staring at the door with a look of endless sadness.<p>

Finally, the door snapped opened. Everybody scrambled to their feet and filed into the room, Saphira, being to big, stuck her head through the door as far as it would go.

Laying on the bed was Eragon. Face contorted in pain and drowsiness.

David spoke first, "Good afternoon sleeping beauty." Everyone ignored his strange way of speaking.

_Honestly sleeping beauty is a classic._

"What…what happened?"

Murtagh exclaimed, "We won!nit was great! When the Shade was killed his spirits flew across Farthen Dûr and the Urgals watched them. They seemed to break from some spell and they began to fight against each other. Their entire army just disintegrated after that."

"They're all dead?" Asked Eragon.

Brom shook his head. "No. Many of them escaped back through the tunnels. We've made groups to funnel them out but it will take time."

"Eragon," Eragon looked at David, "Everyone thinks you're a hero. If you hadn't killed Durza then we would have lost the battle." Eragon seemed troubled by the news.

"Where were the the Twins?"

David snorted, "Those backstabbing bastards fled the first chance they got."

"What do you mean?"

Brom cut in, "What he means is that the Twins were the traitors."

The room fell into shocked silence. But then Murtagh remembered something. "That's why you were so worried when we first got here. Because the twin was a traitor and when he went through Eragon's mind he found out about David."

Angela was confused, "Who's David? And what about him?"

David looked at Brom, silently asking if he should answer the questions. When Brom nodded he stepped forward. "I am David. And I know where to find over two hundred dragon eggs. And I know about future events."

Angela and Arya were the only two in the room who didn't already know the information. "You mean you have knowledge that could win this war?" The question came from Angela.

"Yes. And now Galbatorix knows I have this knowledge."

Eragon spoke, "David I'm sorry. I didn't know."

David sighed, "It's alright Eragon. I know you didn't know. I hold nothing against you. I just have to be careful with the information. I can't let Galbatorix know where they are."

The following silence was tense, but thankfully Eragon broke it, "How long have I been here?"

"Only about a day and a half. You were lucky David and I were around otherwise it would have taken you weeks to heal—if you even lived."

Eragon's expression became alarmed as he threw off his covers and felt around his back. Angela tried to stop him and explain but he shrugged her off. When he felt the scar Eragon's eyes closed in despair. Everyone's faces showed pity and Angela spoke, "You have paid a terrible price, Eragon Shadeslayer."

Murtagh barked out a harsh laugh, "Yes. Now you're just like me."

Eragon's face then became more peaceful.

_Yes Eragon _thought David _The Cripple Who is Whole will help you._


	29. AUTHORS NOTE!

"Finally I finished! I've started the sequel, it's called Searching. You're probably wondering about why Aquila never showed up. That was because halfway through writing What Just Happened I thought of the perfect place to have her come in. And that will be during the first chapter of the sequal.


End file.
